una deuda de amor
by hinatita4eva
Summary: las deudas de su hermana la han metido en un serio problema, ¿que hara orihime si cierto jefe malhumorado le ofrece arreglar su situacion a cambio de fingir ser su prometida? byahime AU epilogo
1. Chapter 1

**Una deuda de amor**

La obra le pertenece a Lynne Graham los personajes son de Bleach de Tite Kubo esta es solo una adaptación que no tiene fines de lucro y por lo tanto no rompe ninguna ley

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 1

Byakuya Kuchiki cortó la comunicación telefónica con gesto de preocupación. Conque la salud de Juushiro fallaba. Ya que su padrino tenía ochenta y dos años, no tendría que resultar una sorpresa, sin embargo...

Se levantó de detrás de su escritorio y cruzó el espacioso despacho en el moderno edificio de cristal y acero que albergaba las oficinas centrales en Londres del Banco Mercantil Kuchiki, una construcción tan elegante como su dueño.

Pero a Byakuya le daba igual su entorno. Su mente estaba en Juushiro Ukitake, su tutor desde que tenía doce años, un verdadero excéntrico inglés, un solterón que se había dedicado toda su vida al estudio de mariposas raras, y el hombre más adorable del mundo. Mentalmente, Juushiro y Byakuya eran polos opuestos, como si procedieran de distintos planetas, pero Byakuya lo quería. De repente se dio cuenta de que lo único que Juushiro le había pedido quedaba aún por hacer y el tiempo no esperaba.

Unos golpes en la puerta precedieron la entrada de su ayudante ejecutivo, Renji Abarai. Aunque normalmente era el modelo de la eficiencia, Renji se quedó en el umbral indeciso, sujetando en la mano una hoja de papel con los dedos agarrotados.

-¿Sí? -preguntó Byakuya con impaciencia. El pelirrojo joven carraspeó.

-El chequeo aleatorio de seguridad ha descubierto un empleado con problemas financieros.

-Ya sabes las reglas. Las deudas son motivo de despido inmediato. Tenemos demasiada información confidencial para correr tal riesgo.

En todos los contratos de los empleados figuraba esa cláusula.

Renji hizo una mueca.

-Esta empleada ocupa un puesto de poca importancia, Byakuya.

-No veo que eso cambie nada -dijo, sin tiempo ni conmiseración para aquellos que rompían las reglas. Byakuya despreciaba la debilidad y la utilizaba sin miramientos cuando la descubría en sus adversarios.

-En realidad... es Orihime.

Byakuya se quedó quieto. Renji se concentró en mirar la pared para no verle la sonrisa de triunfo. Todo el mundo sabía que Orihime, un auxiliar administrativo en la última planta, sacaba a Byakuya de sus casillas.

No tenía ni una sola cualidad que no irritase a su frío y sofisticado jefe. En las últimas semanas lo había oído censurar su aspecto desaliñado, su torpeza, su alegre charla, sus constantes colectas para caridades desconocidas, y, había que admitirlo, su nivel de incompetencia en el negocio, que la había convertido en la mascota de la oficina. Byakuya era el único a quien no había afectado la cálida y cariñosa personalidad que la hacían tan querida por todos.

Lo cierto es que si se hubiese presentado a una entrevista nunca habría conseguido el trabajo. No tenía titulación. Fue Juushiro Ukitake quien le pidió a Byakuya que le diese el trabajo. El departamento de personal se había ocupado de ello, pero habían encontrado la tarea un poco difícil, ya que Orihime era totalmente incapaz de comprender la tecnología. Había ido pasando de departamento en departamento hasta llegar al último piso, algo que le había encantado a su protector, pero que desgraciadamente la había acercado al radio inmediato de Byakuya.

Byakuya extendió la mano y Renji le dio el papel con manifiesta reticencia.

Mirando la hoja, Byakuya levantó lentamente una negra ceja. Era evidente que Orihime Inoue llevaba una doble vida. La lista de acreedores incluía una conocida decoradora de interiores y el tipo de gastos que sólo podían corresponder a fiestas con alto consumo de alcohol.

Conque su apariencia inocente era una fachada... Durante un segundo pensó en lo horrorizado que estaría Juushiro, que la creía una chica decente de costumbres hogareñas.

-Es evidente que ha sido bastante estúpida, pero si la echamos, se hundirá como una piedra-dijo Renji-. Ella no se ocupa de nada confidencial, Byakuya...

-Tiene acceso.

-Realmente no creo que tenga la suficiente inteligencia como para usar ese tipo de información- dijo Renji tenso.

Byakuya lo miró.

-¿A ti también te ha engañado, eh?

-¿Engañado? -se dibujó en su cara un gesto de extrañeza.

-Ahora me doy cuenta de por qué siempre parece dormida. Será la resaca.

-Supongo que el señor Ukitake se sentirá consternado cuando no la encuentre aquí en su próxima visita -dijo Renji quemando su último cartucho en defensa de Orihime.

-Juushiro no está bien. Dudo que venga a Londres en un futuro próximo.

-Lamento oírlo -dijo Renji, estudiando la cara fría en la que no podía leer nada-. Le pasaré la información de Orihime a Personal.

-No, me ocuparé de ello personalmente -lo contradijo Byakuya-. Veré a la señorita Inoue a las cuatro.

-Se sentirá muy mal, Byakuya.

-Me parece que soy capaz de ocuparme de ello -dijo Byakuya, con un tono de voz que hizo a Renji ruborizarse e irse.

Solo otra vez, Byakuya estudió la lista de acreedores con los ojos entrecerrados. Juushiro quería mucho a la pequeña Orihime. En realidad, en apariencia Orihime era el tipo de mujer que su padrino le encantaría que le presentase como la futura señora Kuchiki, la clase de chica que no intimidaría a un inocente y viejo solterón totalmente al margen de los retos que presentaba la cercanía del nuevo milenio.

Así que ahí estaba. Por fin admitía que había desilusionado a su padrino, Byakuya se dijo con reticencia exasperada. Juushiro siempre había deseado que Byakuya se casase y tuviese una familia. Y fuesen felices y comiesen perdices, añadió para sí, recordando con ironía a su volátil padre español y aún más volátil madre italiana, que sumaban ente los dos media docena de matrimonios fallidos antes de morir jóvenes e infelices.

Haciendo una mueca ante la idea de compartir su vida para siempre con una mujer, a pesar de que la conciencia le remordía un poco, Byakuya meditó el problema de la desilusión de Juushiro. La experiencia le había enseñado que todos los problemas tenían solución. Una vez que se lo despojaba de los factores inhibidores de la moral y la emoción, lo imposible casi se convertía en posible.

Seguro que Juushiro pensaba que sus veladas insinuaciones de lo feliz que Orihime podría hacer a algún hombre afortunado habían sido demasiado sutiles como para ser reconocidas como tales. En realidad, Juushiro tenía la sutileza de un martillo hidráulico y cuando Byakuya se dio cuenta de los comentarios de su padrino, no les había encontrado la gracia. Pero reconocía que si le dijese a Juushiro que se había comprometido con Orihime, éste no cabría en sí de la alegría. Y como hacer feliz a Juushiro era el único objetivo de Byakuya, no valía la pena persuadir a nadie más que hiciese el papel de su prometida. Lo que Juushiro quería, decidió Byakuya en ese momento, era lo que se merecía recibir.

Mientras se imaginaba cómo convencerlo de la necesidad de un compromiso largo entre dos personalidades tan dispares, a Byakuya le comenzó a gustar la idea. Hacer feliz a Juushiro. Y Juushiro no pretendería que su ahijado se lanzase al matrimonio sin pensárselo.

¿Y Orihime Inoue? Se hallaba entre la espada y la pared. Haría lo que le dijese. Cuando estaba cerca de él, se quedaba silenciosa y acobardada, lo cual le venía muy bien, porque Byakuya estaba convencido de que en caso contrario la estrangularía. Haría que adelgazase, se vistiese más elegante... Todo lo necesario para que este falso compromiso fuese creíble. Lo haría a conciencia.

-¿A las cu... cu... atro? -tartamudeó Orihime, pálida como una sábana junto a la fotocopiadora mientras trataba de esconder la pila de fotocopias que le había salido con letra tan pequeña que era imposible de leer-. ¿Pero por qué quiere verme el señor Kuchiki? ¿Es por la llamada del árabe que se me cortó?

-No sabe eso -Renji se envaró.

-¿La ficha que saqué accidentalmente?

Renji palideció al recordarlo.

-Te la trajiste de la compañía de autobuses.

-He intentado tanto no cruzarme en el camino del señor Kuchiki -tragó con un esfuerzo Orihime- pero siempre aparece en los sitios más inesperados.

-A Byakuya le gusta hacerse ver. ¿Qué tipo de sitios? -no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Como la cocina, cuando estaba adornando la tarta de despedida de Hinamori. Se puso furioso. Me preguntó si pensaba que trabajaba en una panadería y me puse tan nerviosa que escribí el nombre mal. Y ayer apareció en el cuartito que usan los de la limpieza y me encontró durmiendo. Me dio el susto de mi vida.

-Byakuya espera que sus empleados estén despiertos entre las nueve y las cinco.

Orihime lo miró abstraída. Sus ojos eran de un azul tan oscuro que parecía violeta. Tenía dos empleos para poder pagar el alquiler y el miedo emanaba de ella en olas. Miedo, cansancio y ansiedad. Aunque era pequeña, pareció reducirse aún más al encogerse de hombros, la mata explosiva de su cabello enmarcando las suaves curvas de su rostro. Le tenía terror a Byakuya Kuchiki y por ello se conocía todos los escondrijos posibles de la última planta.

Pero había comenzado con el pie izquierdo. Una vez, cuando reemplazaba a la recepcionista, se había puesto a charlar con una rubia preciosa que esperaba. En su afán por hacer la conversación entretenida, había mencionado que el jefe había invitado a una modelo a su yate la semana anterior. Luego el jefe había salido del ascensor y... ¡Se había armado la de San Quintín! La rubia, que lo estaba esperando, le había hecho una escena de celos y lo había acusado de ser una rata.

Aunque muchos de sus compañeros admitieron que había bastante de verdad en la acusación de la rubia, desde entonces a Orihime le habían prohibido que se ocupase de la recepción.

Juushiro siempre le preguntaba en sus cartas si Byakuya estaba saliendo con alguna buena chica, sin darse cuenta de que ante la amenaza de lo que su padrino consideraba una «buena chica», Byakuya saldría disparado.

La cara preocupada de Orihime se suavizó al recordar a Juushiro. Era un viejo adorable, aunque llevaba meses sin verlo porque vivía en España la mayoría del año debido a su artritis.

Orihime lo había conocido el verano anterior, un día en que unos chavales lo empujaron en la calle causándole un corte en la cabeza. Ella lo llevó al hospital. Tomándolo por un pobre catedrático retirado, lo invitó luego a té con bollos, porque tenía un aspecto triste y solo con sus viejos pantalones y su chaqueta de mezclilla.

Desde entonces eran íntimos amigos. Ella nunca había sospechado que él no fuese otra cosa que un profesor viviendo de una mísera pensión, por lo que le había confiado sus propias dificultades para conseguir empleo. También le contó lo culpable que se sentía de vivir a expensas de su hermana Rangiku.

Se vieron otra vez, y él la llevó a su librería favorita, en la que ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo mirando en los estantes. El siguiente fin de semana le retribuyó el favor llevándolo a una venta en una biblioteca, donde él encontró una copia destartalada de un volumen sobre mariposas que ya no se imprimía y que llevaba años buscando.

Y luego, como por casualidad, Juushiro mencionó que le había conseguido una entrevista en el Banco Mercantil Kuchiki.

-Te recomendé a mi ahijado -dijo alegremente-. Estaba muy contento de ayudarte.

Ella no tenía idea que el ahijado de Juushiro era el Gerente General, y se había sentido totalmente horrorizada al enfrentarse a Byakuya Kuchiki ese primer día, cuando le preguntó con frialdad cómo había conocido a su padrino, sin intentar en absoluto disimular sus sospechas sobre los motivos que una joven tendría para hacerse amiga de un hombre mayor. Había disfrutado informándole que Juushiro volvería a su casa en España a finales de septiembre. Orihime se sintió terriblemente humillada.

Cuando Orihime le preguntó con delicadeza a Juushiro por qué no le había dicho que Byakuya era quien administraba el banco, además de un súper millonario con una leyenda de éxito en el mundo de los negocios, Juushiro asintió vagamente.

-Siempre fue bueno en matemáticas, un tío muy inteligente para ese tipo de cosas. Lo lleva en la sangre.

Los Kuchiki llevaban generaciones siendo banqueros y Byakuya era el último de la dinastía y, aparentemente, el más brillante. También exigía mucho a sus empleados. Todos los compañeros de Orihime tenían título universitario en administración de empresas, economía o idiomas. Orihime sabía que ella no encajaba en un banco con una lista internacional de importantes clientes y empresas. A veces parecía que sólo servía para llevar mensajes, asegurarse de que las cafeteras estuviesen llenas y hacer las tareas más humildes. Trabajaba mucho, pero en el tipo de tarea que hacía no se lucía demasiado.

La amenaza de una reunión cara a cara con Byakuya Kuchiki la tuvo todo el día nerviosa. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué no había hecho? Si había cometido algún error, tendría que ponerse de rodillas y prometerle que se esforzaría. No tenía otra opción.

Lo único que la salvaba del total agotamiento era saber que tenía una entrada fija al mes, además de lo que ganaba varias noches a la semana como camarera. Según la señora con quien había hablado en la Oficina de Ayuda al Ciudadano, si decía que pagaría la deuda en cuotas, los acreedores no tomarían acciones legales.

Y mientras tanto, quizás su hermana Rangiku llamaría para decir que ya tenía fondos y que mandaría el dinero para saldar sus deudas. Rangiku siempre había ganado mucho como modelo, se repitió Orihime para consolarse. Lo único que ella estaba haciendo era defender el fuerte hasta que ella se ocupara de su propio problema financiero. Y era verdad que Rangiku se había mostrado preocupada cuando Orihime la llamó para recordarle las deudas que había dejado pendientes antes de irse a Los Ángeles con la esperanza de dedicarse al cine.

Orihime se arregló un poco en el cuarto de baño antes de la entrevista y se miró al espejo. Por lo menos el jersey suelto color crema y la falda larga gris disimulaban lo peor de su físico. Siempre le había parecido cruel que la naturaleza la dotara de grandes pechos y generosas caderas y sólo una altura de un metro sesenta.

No era sorprendente que Ichigo no la mirase como novia potencial, sino como amiga. Ichigo, guapo, extrovertido y el amor de su vida. La autocompasión la invadió un momento, pero luego se dijo que era una boba. ¿No había sabido siempre que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de atraer a Ichigo?

Lo había conocido en una fiesta de su hermana en la que se quejaba de lo mal se las apañaba con las tareas de la casa, porque su madre siempre lo había mimado. Antes de darse cuenta, se había ofrecido a ayudarlo...

Cuando Orihime se presentó en el despacho de Byakuya, su secretaria le echó una mirada preocupada.

-Podrías haber sido puntual en esta ocasión.

-Pero si soy puntual -dijo, mirando el reloj. Pero al verlo, se le demudó la cara. Otra vez el tiempo había pasado sin darse cuenta.

-Llegas diez minutos tarde.

Sintiéndose descompuesta por el miedo, Orihime golpeó en la puerta y entró. Le dolía la cabeza, tenía la boca seca y las manos húmedas.

Byakuya Kuchiki se dio vuelta de la pared de cristal por la que miraba el horizonte y la miró.

-Llegas tarde -dijo fríamente.

-Perdón. No me he dado cuenta -dijo Orihime mirando la gruesa alfombra y deseando que se la tragase.

-No es una excusa aceptable.

-Por eso me he disculpado -dijo Orihime en voz muy baja sin levantar la vista.

No necesitaba mirarlo para recordar su delgado aspecto mediterráneo, su negro pelo y su enorme atractivo. Era guapísimo, pero a Orihime siempre le había llamado la atención que los fantásticos ojos fueran duros y fríos y la sensual boca sólo sonriese ante la desgracia ajena.

Dándose cuenta un poco tarde de que el silencio se alargaba demasiado, Orihime levantó la vista y vio que Byakuya Kuchiki caminaba a su alrededor en un silencioso círculo mientras la estudiaba, la mirada penetrante concentrada en su figura, que ahora parecía encogerse aún más.

-¿Qué problema hay? -preguntó, desconcertada por su comportamiento y la intensidad de su escrutinio.

-Dio mio... ¿Hay algo que no sea un problema? -la arruga de su frente se hizo más pronunciada al ver cómo se le encorvaban los delgados hombros-. Ponte derecha, no te encorves así -le dijo.

Orihime obedeció, ruborizándose, y sintió alivio cuando él se colocó detrás de su ordenadísima mesa de cristal.

-¿Recuerdas los términos del contrato que firmaste al comenzar a trabajar aquí?

Orihime denegó con la cabeza, sintiéndose culpable. Había tenido que firmar una avalancha de papeles ese primer día.

-Ni te molestaste en leer el contrato -dijo Byakuya, esbozando una mueca de desdén.

-Estaba desesperada por conseguir un trabajo. Hubiera firmado cualquier cosa.

-Entonces ni te enteraste que las deudas personales son motivo para despido instantáneo.

La inesperada revelación fue como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo. Se lo quedó mirando horrorizada con los suaves labios entreabiertos y la palidez de su rostro acentuándose por momentos. Byakuya la estudió como un gato estudia a su presa antes de dar el zarpazo final. Sin mediar palabra, le alargó la hoja de papel con las cifras.

Con mano temblorosa, Orihime la agarró. Los mismos nombres y cifras que la torturaban día y noche le bailaron ante los ojos, haciendo que el estómago le diera un vuelco.

-Seguridad me la entregó esta mañana. Se hacen chequeos periódicos a todo el personal -le informó suavemente.

-Me estás echando -dijo, bamboleándose levemente.

Byakuya le acercó una silla.

-Siéntate, Orihime.

Orihime se sentó ciegamente antes de que las piernas cedieran bajo su peso. Estaba dispuesta a explicarle cómo, debido a una serie de malentendidos e inconvenientes, se había suscitado una situación que no era culpa suya en absoluto.

-No tengo el menor interés en escuchar una historia lacrimógena -dijo Byakuya Kuchiki con toda la calma del mundo mientras se apoyaba relajado contra su mesa.

-Pero yo quiero explicarte...

-No hay necesidad de que expliques nada. Las deudas de ese estilo son fáciles de comprender. Te gusta vivir por encima de tus posibilidades y te gusta hacer fiestas...

Horrorizada de que supiera sobre esas vergonzosas deudas a su nombre y su igualmente vergonzosa incapacidad para pagarlas, Orihime comenzó a hablar.

-¡No! Yo...

-Si me interrumpes otra vez no te ofreceré mi ayuda -interrumpió Byakuya Kuchiki mordiendo las palabras.

Orihime hizo un esfuerzo por comprenderlo. Echando su rizada cabeza hacia atrás, se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

-¿Ayuda?

-Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte otro tipo de empleo, pero si aceptas el papel, tendrás que trabajar mucho y hacer un gran esfuerzo.

Cada vez más sorprendida, pero dispuesta a agarrarse a un clavo ardiendo con tal de no quedarse sin trabajo, Orihime asintió con la cabeza enfáticamente.

-No temo al trabajo duro.

Obviamente, pensaba bajarla en el escalafón. ¿Qué era menos que auxiliar administrativo? ¿Fregar suelos en el comedor de la empresa?

-No estás en situación de rechazar mi oferta -dijo Byakuya, echándole una mirada relampagueante.

-Ya lo sé -reconoció ella con humildad, avergonzándose porque Byakuya Kuchiki nunca le había gustado. Lo había juzgado mal. Aunque tenía motivos para echarla, estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad.

-Juushiro no se encuentra bien.

El cambio de tema la desconcertó, haciendo que la tensa cara se turbase.

-Por lo que dice en sus cartas, todavía no se ha recuperado del catarro que tuvo en la primavera.

-Tiene el corazón débil -dijo Byakuya serio. La noticia era lo último que le faltaba. Las lágrimas le arrasaron los ojos y rebuscó en el bolsillo de la falda un pañuelo de papel. La terrible noticia explicaba el comportamiento de Byakuya Kuchiki. Podía no gustarle ella y no aprobar su amistad con Juushiro Ukitake, pero respetaba el cariño que su padrino le tenía. Sería por eso que no aprovechaba para humillarla más.

-Con la edad que tiene, no podemos pretender que viva eternamente -dijo entredientes, incómodo porque ella mostrase sus emociones.

-¿Vendrá a Londres este verano? -preguntó Orihime, después de sonarse la nariz e inspirar profundamente para recuperar la compostura.

-No lo creo.

Entonces no lo vería más, se dio cuenta con tremendo dolor y lástima. La lucha por pagar las deudas de Rangiku hacían que un viaje a España resultase impensable.

-Ha llegado la hora de que vayamos al grano -dijo Byakuya con evidente impaciencia-. Yo necesito un favor y a cambio, estoy dispuesto a pagarte las deudas.

-Pagarme las deudas... ¿Qué favor? -repitió Orihime. ¿Cómo podía el hecho de trabajar para el Banco Mercantil Kuchiki ser un favor?

Byakuya caminó hacia el ventanal.

-Probablemente Juushiro no viva mucho ya -dijo con dureza-. Su deseo más ferviente ha sido siempre que yo me casase. Actualmente no tengo ninguna intención de satisfacer ese deseo, pero me gustaría mucho hacerlo feliz con una mentira piadosa.

¿Una mentira piadosa? La incomprensión de Orihime crecía por momentos.

-Y ahí es donde me puedes ayudar -le informó Byakuya secamente-. Tú le gustas a Juushiro. Es muy tímido con su sexo y, como resultado, sólo le gusta cierto tipo de mujer. Tu tipo. Juushiro se pondría hecho unas pascuas si yo le dijese que nos hemos comprometido.

-¿Nos hemos...? -Orihime comenzó a levantarse de la silla, como si con ello pudiese comprender mejor.

-Tu trabajo sería hacerte pasar por mi novia. Un acuerdo privado, se entiende. Harías sólo tu papel en España para Juushiro.

Los oídos de Orihime zumbaron, le pareció que se le vaciaban de repente los pulmones, la incredulidad la tenía totalmente paralizada.

-Me estás tomando el pelo -dijo mirándolo con los ojos como platos-. ¿Yo, simular que estoy comprometida contigo?

-Juushiro se lo creerá. La gente siempre está dispuesta a creer lo que quiere creer -afirmó Byakuya cínicamente.

-Pero nadie creería que... que tú y yo... -una delatora ola de color le subió de la garganta invadiéndole las mejillas-. ¡Quiero decir, es tan increíble!

-Es entonces cuando tu esfuerzo y trabajo darán frutos -Byakuya la estudió otra vez como evaluándola, las cejas fruncidas-. Mi intención es hacer esta charada lo más creíble posible. Puede que Juushiro sea ingenuo, pero no es imbécil. Sólo cuando acabe de convertirte en una estilizada y elegante Orihime Inoue, Juushiro se convencerá totalmente.

A Orihime le pasó por la mente que Byakuya Kuchiki había estado bebiendo. ¿Una estilizada Orihime Inoue?

-Byakuya, yo...

-Sí, suponía que estarías agradecida -descartó Byakuya con arrogancia y una luz de sarcasmo en los ojos-. Supongo que no te podrás creer tu buena suerte...

-¿Mi buena suerte? -interrumpió Orihime trémula, preguntándose cómo un hombre tan famoso por lo perceptivo podía haber interpretado tan mal sus reacciones.

-Un asesor de imagen, un vestuario nuevo, todas tus deudas pagadas y un viaje gratis a España -enumeró Byakuya con fría precisión-. Es más que buena suerte... considerando tu situación, es como encontrar petróleo en un páramo. Y no te lo mereces. Créeme, si hubiese tenido una novia ficticia alternativa, a ti te habría despedido esta mañana.

-Yo era tu única opción -dijo Orihime con voz trémula. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle comentarios tan personales sobre su figura? Claro, bastaba mirarlo. ¡Delgado, en forma y perfecto, probablemente jamás había tenido que cuidarse la línea en toda su vida de niño malcriado!

-Eso no importa ahora. Supongo que serás capaz de guardar un secreto.

-¿Un secreto? -preguntó Orihime, sintiéndose mareada.

-Muy sencillo. Le llegas a contar a alguien este acuerdo y yo te entierro -murmuró Byakuya Kuchiki con frialdad.

-No me causa ninguna gracia.

-No pretendía hacerlo. Es una advertencia. Y ya llevas suficiente tiempo aquí. En cuanto salgas de esta oficina, puedes limpiar tu mesa e irte a casa. Ya te llamaré esta noche para ultimar detalles.

Orihime levantó la barbilla. La arrogancia con que él suponía que ella haría lo que él dijese, aunque fuese algo inmoral o desagradable la enfadó, cosa rara en ella.

-Tome la decisión que tome, estoy despedida, ¿correcto?

-¡Qué rápida de entendederas! -se burló Byakuya-. Eres tan torpe que no puedes hacer funcionar nada que tenga enchufe, pero lees a Nietzche y Platón en tu tiempo libre. Según Juushiro, tienes un cerebro privilegiado, sin embargo nunca le das uso. Nunca se te ha ocurrido emplearlo para trabajar.

Las pestañas se abatieron sobre los enormes ojos violetas.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso es porque eres desorganizada y perezosa y consigues dar la imagen de que eres estúpida. ¡Sólo que conmigo esa fachada no funciona, señorita!

Orihime se quedó atónita ante su grosería y atrevimiento, aunque también quiso preguntarle cómo era que Juushiro le había dicho que tenía un cerebro privilegiado. Sin embargo, la rabia pudo más que esa pequeña chispa de placer y curiosidad.

-¡Si me puedo considerar despedida, entonces, soy libre de decirte lo que pienso de ti también!

Byakuya esbozó una lobuna sonrisa de aliento.

-¡Adelante! Conque la mosquita muerta tiene también coraje... Pero te advierto, te responderé con la misma moneda.

Con los dientes casi castañeteándole por la fuerza de sus emociones incontroladas, Orihime se elevó toda su insignificante altura.

-¡Eres el ser humano con menos escrúpulos -siseó- que he conocido! ¿No se te ha ocurrido nunca pensar que yo pueda tener prejuicios y no quiera engañar cruelmente a un adorable viejecillo que se merece algo más del hombre al que ama como si fuera su hijo?

-Tienes razón. No se me había ocurrido -confesó Byakuya, sin atisbo de incomodidad o remordimientos-. Considerando que estás a punto de que te denuncien por obtener bienes y servicios por medios fraudulentos, no me impresionan en lo más mínimo tus supuestos prejuicios.

Orihime se encogió y se puso lívida.

-¿Denunciarme? -repitió, anonadada, los ojos fijos en él con la esperanza de haber oído mal.

.

.

.

.

Hola! Aca con una nueva adaptación y una de mis parejas favoritas! Viva el byahime! Jejeje espero que se pasen por mi perfil para que vean mis historias si no es mucha molestia

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Una deuda de amor**

La obra le pertenece a Lynne Graham los personajes son de Bleach de Tite Kubo esta es solo una adaptación que no tiene fines de lucro y por lo tanto no rompe ninguna ley

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 2

-Dios mío -levantó Byakuya una ceja-. ¿Tampoco has leído la hoja que te acabo de dar? La diseñadora de interiores, Hinamori Momo, está dispuesta a llevarte a juicio, probablemente para desalentar a otros clientes que piensen utilizar sus servicios sin tener la más mínima esperanza de pagar por ellos. Eres una buena elección.

-¿Una buena elección?

-No tienes amigos influyentes que se ofendan y le arruinen el negocio.

-Pero... un juicio... -se le heló la sangre en las venas sin poder creer lo que oía. La decoradora de interiores sabía muy bien que todo el trabajo había sido para Rangiku. Orihime sólo se había encargado de dar las instrucciones.

-Los delirios de grandeza tienen su precio, como todo lo demás -suspiró Byakuya -No tengo todo el día para esperar que te decidas.

Orihime lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡No podría mentirle a Juushiro, estaría mal! -sollozó.

-Mi compromiso contigo es lo único que lo haría realmente feliz. ¿Qué derecho tienes a juzgarlo malo o inmoral? Ni sabrá que es una mentira. Estará encantado. Pretendo dejarte con él unas semanas, suponiendo que él esté suficientemente bien como para que yo me separe de su lado.

-¡No podría! -se dirigió Orihime a la puerta, incapaz de ver a través de las lágrimas- ¿Cómo puedes planear algo así?

-Por Juushiro, haría cualquier cosa. Te llamaré esta noche para recibir tu respuesta. Supongo que para entonces estarás más calmada.

Orihime abrió la puerta de golpe y le echó una mirada acusadora.

-¡Vete al infierno!

Sólo cuando cerró la puerta se dio cuenta del grupo de empleados que la miraban boquiabiertos.

-¿Estás bien, Orihime? -preguntó Renji Abarai con amabilidad.

Uno de los directores le pasó el brazo por los hombros de una forma muy paternal.

-Ya te encontraremos un trabajo en otro lado.

-¿Has pensado en dedicarte a la cocina? Eras una cocinera genial -dijo alguien.

-Imagínate. Mandar a Byakuya al infierno.

-Después de eso no permitirá que Personal le dé una buena recomendación.

Todos los empleados de la planta parecían estar allí.

-Intentó chantajearme -murmuró Orihime.

-¿Qué dices?

Orihime enrojeció y luego palideció ante lo que había estado a punto de revelar, y cerró la boca.

-No me prestéis atención. No sé lo que digo.

-No sé lo que vamos a hacer sin ti -se lamentó alguien.

-Tendrás que sacar los pececillos de la fuente de abajo. A Byakuya -casi le dio un ataque el día que te vio dándoles de comer.

-¡Queda uno sólo, y ni siquiera tengo pecera! -sollozó Orihime, porque eso era ya la última gota. ¿Sacar su pececillo de la fuente bajo la ventana de Byakuya Kuchiki y nunca, nunca más volver? De repente se sintió totalmente a la deriva.

Alguien le vació la mesa. Necesitó tres bolsas para meter en ellas tejido, libros, alimento para peces, y montones de cosas salieron de los abarrotados cajones.

-Te echaremos de menos, Orihime. Hemos hecho una colecta entre todos.

Renji le metió un sobre gordo y grande en el bolso. La mortificó que todos supieran antes que ella que la iban a despedir.

-Te llevo a casa con las bolsas -se ofreció Renji.

Alguien agarró una jardinera de porcelana y después de bastante trabajo consiguieron pescar al pececillo y meterlo en ella.

-¡Qué cariñosos han sido todos! -le confió Orihime a Renji mientras se subía a su coche en el aparcamiento subterráneo. Sonrió dentro de la jardinera al pececillo que había bautizado Byakuya en secreto, porque se había comido a su compañero.

-Byakuya puede llegar a ser un mal nacido, pero es un genio. No puedes pretender que también sea humano. Trata de no pensar en ello. Vete y hazle la colada a Ichigo. Eso siempre te levanta el ánimo.

Claro que lo hacía. Sólo que esta noche tenía trabajo de camarera. Pero hacer algo por Ichigo le daba la sensación de que participaba de su vida de algún modo. A veces, cuando estaba de buen humor y no tenía una cita o comía fuera, Ichigo le sugería que cocinase y comían juntos. Muy de vez en cuando, cuando esto sucedía, Orihime se sentía en el paraíso.

Renji le llevó las bolsas hasta su pequeño apartamento y se fue, ya que su excelente sueldo conllevaba un montón de horas de trabajo al día.

Orihime puso a Byakuya en un cuenco y le dio de comer, luego se fue a casa de una vecina. Los fines de semana le cuidaba los niños, así que de lunes a viernes ella se quedaba con Kon, su perro. En su casa no se permitían animales y ella lo metía de noche cuando todo estaba oscuro.

Mientras Kon comía, Orihime se preguntó cómo era que su vida se había enmarañado tanto en tan poco tiempo. El futuro le había parecido tan prometedor cuando se vino a Londres a compartir el amplio apartamento de Rangiku... mucho más de lo que se lo había parecido en años.

La madre de Orihime había muerto cuando ella tenía cinco años y su padre se había casado con Muriel, una mujer con una hija. Era difícil pensar que Rangiku no era su verdadera hermana, ya que desde el principio, Orihime la quiso ciegamente. Rangiku, que ya era adolescente, una rubia preciosa que había demostrado poco interés por una niña siete años más joven, se había ido de casa a los diecisiete a trabajar como modelo.

El padre de Orihime murió de un ataque al corazón y luego Muriel enfermó de una larga dolencia. Orihime se dedicó a cuidarla, lo que impidió que estudiase, ya que tuvo que dejar la escuela a los dieciséis años para ocuparse de ella.

Durante los siguientes cuatro años, Rangiku mandó dinero con regularidad, si bien sus múltiples compromisos le impidieron ir a visitarla. Al fallecer Muriel hacía un año, Orihime se había ido a vivir a la casa de Rangiku. Como es lógico, a ésta no le había gustado demasiado, ya que estaba acostumbrada a la soledad, pero pronto había visto la conveniencia de que Orihime le cuidara la casa mientras ella viajaba.

Había abierto una cuenta en el banco para que Orihime pudiese administrar la casa y en cuanto ésta comenzó a trabajar, también contribuyó con su salario entero. Orihime era quien se ocupaba de hacer los pedidos para las extravagantes fiestas de su hermanastra y también ella se encargó de tratar con la decoradora de interiores, asegurándose que hiciera toda la carísima decoración del piso de la forma en que Rangiku quería.

Y luego, hacía tres meses, Rangiku había cancelado el contrato del piso y se había largado a Los Angeles. Orihime se mudó a un apartamento pequeño, pero al poco tiempo comenzaron a llegar las reclamaciones. Descubrió que sus ahorros habían volado de la cuenta bancaria y ésta estaba en números rojos. Pronto comprendió que ella era responsable de las deudas de su hermana cuando el gerente del banco se lo había explicado con paciencia.

Llamó a su hermana inmediatamente. Rangiku admitió que estaba sin blanca, pero prometió ayudarla en cuanto pudiese. También le recordó sus cuatro años de generosidad mientras Orihime cuidaba de su madre. Orihime se sintió realmente culpable, porque esos años habrían resultado intolerables sin la ayuda económica de Rangiku.

Pero la siguiente vez que llamó, le habían dicho que Rangiku se había mudado sin dejar señas, y desde entonces no había recibido noticias.

La terrible sospecha de que Rangiku no tuviese ninguna intención de ponerse en contacto con ella nunca más ni cumplir con sus acreedores comenzó a asaltarla. Se sintió desleal pensando en su hermana de esa forma, Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón se enfrentaba a la dura certeza de que Rangiku consideraba prioritarias sus propias necesidades.

A Orihime la aterrorizaba que la demandaran. Además, le parecía injusto que los pobres acreedores... después de todo, Byakuya Kuchiki se había ofrecido a pagar las deudas...

Mientras se deslizaba deprisa entre las mesas de la cafetería, Orihime comenzó a llenar una bandeja. Estaba tan cansada que sentía que las rodillas se le aflojaban cada vez que se quedaba quieta. Enjugándose la frente con el dorso de la mano, cargó con la pesada bandeja. Al enderezarse no pudo evitar ver al hombre que le tapaba la visión del resto de la cafetería. Se quedó petrificada.

Byakuya Kuchiki se hallaba a dos metros de distancia, emanando la tranquilidad que siempre la intimidaba. El elegante banquero arqueó una ceja al verle el aspecto descuidado y el manchado delantal.

¿Cómo sabía que trabajaba allí? ¿Y ahora, qué quería?

¿Pero en realidad se había creído que Byakuya aceptaría su negativa? Cuando una persona como él elegía un objetivo, hacía todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para conseguirlo. Debería sentirle lástima, se dijo. No sabía comportarse de otra forma.

-¿Y nuestro pedido? -reclamó una voz exasperada.

-¡Ya va, ya va! -prometió Orihime desesperada. Salió corriendo sin mirar por dónde iba.

Una bolsa que sobresalía debajo de una mesa fue la que causó el desastre. Orihime se tropezó con ella y la bandeja se le disparó de las manos húmedas de sudor. Horrorizada, miró cómo los restos de café, los trozos de comida, las servilletas arrugadas, las tazas y los platos volaban en todas direcciones como torpedos. El ruido de vajilla rota fue casi superado por el de las exclamaciones de los clientes que trataban es huir de la debacle.

Se hizo un silencio mortal y Orihime, murmurando disculpas, se agachó a recoger la bandeja, pero el dueño se la quitó de las manos temblorosas.

-¡Estás despedida! -le susurró al oído-. Ayer te di tu última oportunidad.

Orihime se fue a la trastienda, lágrimas de mortificación llenándole los ojos. Allí se quitó el delantal y agarró la chaqueta y el bolso.

-No vales para este tipo de trabajo -le dijo el dueño apenado, metiéndole unos billetes en el bolso.

Al salir, un coche deportivo largo y elegante la esperaba. El cristal del conductor descendió y Byakuya la miró con cara de interrogación.

-¡Fue por culpa tuya que tirase la bandeja! ¡Me echaste mal de ojo! -lo acusó Orihime.

-Si no hubieras estado tan ocupada tratando de ignorarme, no habría sucedido.

-¡Te odio! -dijo, mirándolo con rabia-. Siempre te crees que tienes razón.

-Generalmente la tengo -dijo sin alterarse.

-Con respecto a engañar a Juushiro, no.

Comenzó a caminar, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Juushiro se moría, y ella iba a acabar enjuiciada como un criminal. Su día no podía ser peor.

-¡Súbete al coche! -dijo Byakuya.

A unos metros había un coche de la policía, así que cruzó hacia la parada del autobús.

-Sube... al... coche -insistió Byakuya, bajándose del coche, una masa enorme de hombre.

Un policía cruzó la calle.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-Este hombre no me deja en paz.

-¿La estaba persiguiendo, señor? -el policía miró el opulento coche y el elegante traje gris con sospecha.

-¡Ahí viene mi autobús!

-Me temo que tendremos que ir a la comisaría a aclarar esta cuestión -informó el policía, mientras enviaba la matrícula de Byakuya por radio.

-¡Aclárala tú! -ordenó Byakuya con frialdad. Orihime pestañeó y se le subieron los colores.

-Ah, lo que usted cree es que... por Dios hombre, ¿Cómo iba a querer molestarme de esa manera? Quiero decir... nunca se le ocurriría mirarme de esa forma...

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacía el caballero? -preguntó el policía con cansada paciencia.

-Quería llevarme a casa, pero no nos poníamos de acuerdo -explicó Orihime, tan avergonzada que no se atrevía a mirar a ninguno de los dos ¿el policía creía que Byakuya la perseguía con intenciones deshonestas?

-Y ahora va a ser sensata y meterse en el coche -dijo Byakuya con determinacíón.

Orihime dio la vuelta al coche y entró en él.

-No es culpa mía que el policía creyese que me estabas haciéndo proposiciones -murmuró, avergonzada.

-Lo que pensaba es que yo era tu chulo -afirmó Byakuya, furioso.

Orihime se sentó en el lujoso asiento, decidiendo que lo mejor era callarse. Coche lujoso, traje lujoso... en esta zona en especial, era lógico que el poli sospechara.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme pasar semejante vergüenza? -masculló Byakuya, arrancando el coche.

-Perdón, pero me estabas molestando.

-¿Yo...molestandote a... ti?

Orihime reflexionó adormilada que no era extraño que le resultase difícil de aceptar. Estaba acostumbrado que lodo el mundo le lamiera los zapatos, comenzando por las mujeres, a quienes él consideraba juguetes de usar y tirar, inmediatamente reemplazados por otros nuevos y mejores.

Byakuya la sacudió para despertarla.

-Las mujeres no se suelen dormir en mi compañía.

-No me gustas -murmuró Orihime semi dormida despertando de golpe al oír sus propias palabras.

-Mejor, así no se te ocurrirán ideas raras cuando estemos en España, ¿no?

-No me voy a España.

-Entonces le podrás mandar a Juushiro simpáticas postales de la cárcel que pongan: «Me alegro de que no estés aquí»

-Quizás debiéramos discutirlo un poco -dijo Orihime con voz trémula, el estómago hecho un nudo.

-Me parece que sí, porque una patrona enfurecida apareció cuando golpeé la puerta de tu apartamento y un perro se puso a ladrar enfurecido.

-¡Oh, no! -dijo Orihime horrorizada-. ¡Oyó a Kon y ahora sabe que está allí!

-Y como no se permiten animales... -Byakuya exhaló un exagerado suspiro-. Me parece que será cuestión de deshacerte del perro o buscarte otro apartamento,

-¿Por qué habrás golpeado la puerta? El pobre Kon estará muerto de miedo. Normalmente es de lo más silencioso.

-Me parece que España te llama -susurró Byakuya-. La vida podría ser tan distinta... sin deudas... sin jueces desagradables... Juushiro feliz como un niño con zapatos nuevos y tú feliz sabiendo que le das la mejor noticia de su vida. ¿Te parece mal? No creo que algo que le pueda causar placer a Juushiro en este difícil momento de su vida pueda estar mal.

Se lo quedó mirando como hipnotizada. Era tan inteligente, tan listo al encontrar el momento preciso para decir las cosas. Ahí estaba ella, a punto de que le echaran a la calle porque deshacerse de Kon era impensable, y una versión viva y coleando del diablo le presentaba la tentación sin atisbo de vergüenza.

-No podría...

-Claro que podrías -la contradijo Byakuya suavemente-. Podrías hacerlo por Juushiro.

Los labios le temblaron al pensar que nunca, nunca más vería a Juushiro.

-Mi perro, Kon...

-Tu perro puede venir también. Te llevas lo imprescindible y mandaré a alguien para que recoja el resto mañana.

Byakuya se bajó del coche y dio la vuelta para abrirle la portezuela.

-¡Venga -urgió.

Y Orihime se encontró haciendo lo que él decía, sin fuerzas para luchar. «Una mentira piadosa», era como Byakuya la había llamado. El simulacro de un compromiso para alegrarle los últimos días a Juushiro. Quizás mentir no era siempre malo...

La patrona salió de su piso al oírlos entrar. En cuanto comenzó a protestar, Byakuya le puso un fajo de billetes en la mano.

-La señorita Inoue deja el apartamento. Espero que esto cubra lo que le debe.

El teléfono junto a su cama sonó horriblemente cerca y pasaron unos segundos hasta que Orihime se diera cuenta de que no estaba en su casa, sino en la de Byakuya Kuchiki. Su mirada cayó sobre la maleta abierta. El teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez, agarró el auricular.

-¿Hola? -dijo nerviosa.

-Levántate, Orihime -sonó la profunda voz de Byakuya, haciéndola sentarse de golpe en la cama-. Son las seis y media. Te quiero en el gimnasio vestida adecuadamente y totalmente despierta a las ocho.

-¿El gimnasio? -se sorprendió Orihime al enterarse de que tenía que levantarse antes de las siete, particularmente un sábado. Kon todavía dormía tranquilo en su cesta.

-He contratado a un entrenador para que te ponga en forma -terminó Byakuya secamente y colgó.

Un entrenador. Orihime se imaginó un sargento de infantería, una masa de músculos que le gritaría órdenes salpicadas de insultos. O quizás el entrenador era alguien agradable que la hiciera trabajar poco a poco. Trató de imaginarse a Byakuya contratando a alguien agradable. La esperanza se desvaneció rápidamente. El entrenador sería duro e impío. Después de todo Byakuya la había llamado perezosa.

Despertó a Kon y lo llevó a un patio cerrado que había visto al llegar la noche anterior al final del pasillo, cuando Byakuya la había puesto en manos de Fisher, el mayordomo, como si hubiera sido un paquete.

Cuando Kon hizo sus necesidades, volvió al dormitorio a darse una ducha. ¿Ropa adecuada? Un pantalón suelto y una camiseta talla extra grande eran lo único que tenía. Le hacían parecer igual de ancha que alta. ¿Una esbelta Orihime? ¿Y si la gimnasia funcionaba? Se imaginó a Ichigo reconociéndola como un miembro del sexo opuesto.

El estómago le hacía ruido de hambre. Estaba por ir a la cocina cuando un discreto golpe sonó en la puerta.

Fisher apareció portando una bandeja con un gran vaso lleno de un líquido gris verdoso.

-Ayer la señorita Rukia le mandó su plan de régimen por fax a la cocinera -le explicó-. Creo que ésta es su propia receta para un cóctel energético matinal.

-Oh... -sorprendida, aceptó el vaso. ¿Plan de régimen? Estaba dispuesta a hacer ejercicio, pero hacer dieta... ¿Y quién era esa señorita que Fisher mencionaba?

-¿La señorita Rukia? –preguntó

- Rukia-sama , la entrenadora -explicó Fisher inexpresivo-. Las instrucciones concernientes a sus menús fueron de lo más precisas.

Conque su entrenador era una mujer. Orihime bebió la mezcla. Sabía a agua de fregar, pero intentando no poner cara de asco, se lo tomó todo, esperando que Fisher le dijese cuándo era el desayuno.

-El señor Kuchiki la espera en el gimnasio en cinco minutos -le informó el mayordomo retirándose.

-¿Y el desayuno? ¿Es más tarde?

-Ese era el desayuno, señorita Inoue.

Al ver su cara atónita, Fisher miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Esto es todo lo que puedo tomar en esa dieta?

Fisher asintió con la cabeza, y luego le dijo cómo llegar al gimnasio. Al pasar, vio magníficos cuadros y hermosas alfombras. No la sorprendió entrar a un gimnasio fantástico lleno de los más modernos aparatos.

Al final de la espaciosa habitación, Byakuya, apoyado contra una moderna máquina de tortura, charlaba con una morena. Probablemente Rukia, que vestía menos ropa de la que Orihime usaba para dormir. Una camiseta mínima le cubría apenas el delicado busto y pantalones cortos apretados como una segunda piel le marcaban las increíblemente delgadas caderas. Cada centímetro de lo que quedaba al descubierto estaba bronceado y suave como la seda.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapa? Orihime se preguntó ante la inevitable comparación.

-No te quedes ahí -dijo Byakuya, que llevaba un traje oscuro- Rukia me ha hecho el favor de ocuparse personalmente de ti.

La morena la estudió con ojos críticos mientras se aproximaba. Byakuya se giró también y sus cejas se arquearon al verle el aspecto.

-¿No tenías nada más adecuado que ponerte?

-Orihime probablemente se sienta incómoda con ropa más insinuante. Lo he visto otras veces. Por suerte la dieta y el ejercicio pueden hacer milagros...

-Mirad, no soy una cosa sobre la que podáis discutir como si no existiese...

-Ya te mandaré un equipo -dijo Byakuya, sus oscuros rasgos con expresión distante mientras se retiraba.

Rukia la evaluó de la cabeza a los pies con sus ojos azules y acuosos y sin pensar lo que hacía, Orihime corrió tras Byakuya. De repente, sentía que era su único amigo.

-¡Byakuya! -lo alcanzó en la puerta y susurró- Byakuya, ésa no es una mujer normal. De costado es como una tabla. No sabía que alguien podía ser tan flaco sin morirse. Por supuesto que le debo parecer enorme, pero yo no puedo evitar haber nacido así.

Después de una pausa atónita, Byakuya echó la cabeza hacia atrás y estalló en carcajadas.

-No le veo la gracia -dijo Orihime mortificada-. Cuando me dijiste que tenía que trabajar duro no mencionaste ni la dieta ni que me pondrías a cargo de un bicho palo. ¿Has visto cómo me ha mirado? Como si yo fuese un elefante.

Byakuya se apoyó contra la pared tratando de contener las carcajadas.

-Es el trato, Orihime. Rukia es famosa por sus resultados.

-Tengo hambre -murmuró Orihime, pero se dio cuenta de que no le podía quitar los ojos de encima. Al relajársele la cara con la risa y perder el aura de superioridad que siempre lo rodeaba, era otro hombre. Tenía una atractivo increíble, reconoció, mirando incómoda la pared.

-Mala suerte. Si no se sufre, no se gana.

-¿Alguna vez has estado a dieta?

-No lo necesito. Soy demasiado disciplinado para cometer excesos.

Orihime retiró la mirada del perfil digno de un escultor griego y miró al suelo.

-¡No hagas eso, siempre me enerva! ¡Mírame cuando te hablo!

La sorprendió que se hubiese dado cuenta de que nunca lo miraba a los ojos, pero levantó la vista y la pétrea mandíbula se relajó un poco antes de que Byakuya que diera vuelta para irse.

-Orihime... mejor será que empecemos –llamó Rukia-. Comenzaremos por pesarte.

-Hasta mañana -dijo Rukia.

Boca abajo en la colchoneta, cubierta de sudor, Orihime trató de asentir con la cabeza, pero ni pudo hacer ese movimiento.

-Estás fuera de forma -suspiró su verdugo mientras se iba-. Pero ahora que te he dado los ejercicios, podrás seguir por tu cuenta todos los días.

Todos los días. Orihime contuvo un quejido, pero se forzó a sonreír agradecida. Rukia era dura y no tenía ni un ápice de sentido del humór, pero había trabajado con ella incansablemente para conseguir que hiciese todos los ejercicios con corrección. Horriblemente incansable.

Al quedarse sola, Orihime se quedó dormida, pero unos pasos la despertaron. Levantó la cabeza y vio los brillantes zapatos de Fisher.

-¿Dónde quiere comer?

-Aquí está bien.

Le puso la bandeja en el suelo. Un plato lleno de ensalada verde y verduras crudas apareció a su lado.

-Nunca me ha gustado la ensalada.

-Es una dieta desintoxicante, creo -comentó Fisher-. A media tarde le toca un pomelo entero.

La papilas gustativas de Orihime tuvieron un escalofrío, pero tenía tanta hambre que mordisqueó un tallo de apio.

-Me gustan los carbohidratos, la pasta, la carne, la tarta de chocolate...

Un par de zapatos italianos hechos a mano apareció en su campo visual.

-Pero no puedes hacer trampa.

-Pensé que estabas en el banco -dijo Orihime acusadoramente.

-Mi intención es controlar este proyecto. Y por suerte he venido, porque Rukia se ha ido y aquí estás, tirada sin hacer nada como si estuvieras de vacaciones.

-¡Me siento tan débil que no me puedo mover!

Byakuya se puso de cuclillas a su lado con agilidad.

-He mirado tu examen médico del banco. Estás en perfectas condiciones físicas. No hay motivos por los que no puedas seguir un programa para ponerte en forma -los oscuros ojos la asaltaron como un choque frontal-. ¿Por qué no te pusiste la ropa que te mandé?

Parecía todo tan pequeño que no le había dado la gana hacer el esfuerzo de ponérselo frente a Rukia.

-Necesito comer para tener energía.

Byakuya le dirigió una fría mirada de reproche.

-Tienes la actitud equivocada. Antes de empezar, ya te das por vencida, y por eso, ni lo intentas.

-Seguiré el programa... ¿Vale?

-No, no me vale. Quiero que te comprometas un ciento cinco por ciento -Byakuya la estudió con intensidad fulminante, la mandíbula rígida-. Recuerda lo que esto me cuesta. La suma total de tus deudas era considerable. Si no lo has entendido hasta ahora, entiéndelo de una vez. Te lo tienes que ganar.

Orihime palideció y no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

-Yo... Yo...

-Si empiezas a flaquear, me tendrás aquí tomándote el tiempo. Y si te parece que Rukia es dura, es que no sabes lo que es bueno.

-¡Qué alegría verte! -exclamó Ichigo esa tarde, levantándole la moral cuando llegó a su casa.

Tímidamente se retiró el flequillo de los ojos y le sonrió.

Alto, delgado y pelinaranja, Ichigo respondió con un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro y le mostró la cocina.

-Unos amigos se quedaron un par de días. ¡Mira qué desastre me han dejado! -se quejó.

-Te lo arreglo en un periquete -le dijo Orihime con entusiasmo.

Cuando salía, Ichigo la miró y frunció las cejas. Haciendo una pausa en la puerta, la miró.

-¿Te has hecho algo en el pelo o cambiado el maquillaje?

-No, no llevo maquillaje -se envaró Orihime.

-Debe ser el color de tus mejillas. Casi diría que estás bonita.

Ichigo meneó su elegante cabeza, como sorprendido por haber hecho tal descubrimiento y se fue, dejándola que se ocupara de las montañas de platos sucios que se apilaban en todas las superficies posibles.

Casi bonita. El primer cumplido que Ichigo se dignaba a hacerle. Orihime se quedó en el centro de la mugrienta cocina con una expresión soñadora en la cara. Quizás la dieta desintoxicante ya empezaba a funcionar si Ichigo por fin se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer...

Sintiéndose como alguien con una misión que transformaría su vida, Orihime se juró estar en el gimnasio a primera hora la mañana siguiente. Canturreando alegremente, lavó los platos, fregó el suelo y limpió el fogón.

-¡No sé cómo lo logras! -exclamó Ichigo apreciativo mientras se ponía la chaqueta del elegante traje-. ¿Qué haría sin ti, Orihime?

Orihime esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

-Me voy, pero no es necesario que te des prisa -le aseguró Ichigo-. Y si encuentras un minuto para pasar la aspiradora en el salón, te lo agradecería.

-No hay problema -se apresuró a decirle-. ¿Ya funciona la lavadora?

-No. El técnico viene el miércoles.

Orihime lo siguió hasta la puerta de entrada con aspecto de estar pisando suelo sagrado.

-¿Una cita? -preguntó con estudiada indiferencia.

-Sí. Es guapísima -rió Ichigo-. ¡Hasta luego, Orihime!

Orihime llegó a la imponente casa de Byakuya Kuchiki después de las diez, porque no quiso irse del apartamento de Ichigo sin haber antes lustrado todos los muebles y aspirado cada centímetro de la alfombra. Tocó el timbre y respondió al saludo de Fisher con una sonrisa ausente antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Byakuya, que salía de una de los elegantes salones de recepción, la tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-¿Per... perdona? -tartamudeó Orihime.

-Esperaba un informe de tu progreso a las seis y ya te habías ido -informó Byakuya, adusto.

-Oh... estaba con Ichigo -le dijo ausente, estudiando sus facciones. Una serie de estúpidas comparaciones se le ocurrían. Byakuya era más fuerte, más atlético que Ichigo, su piel de tono blanco, mientras que la de Ichigo era dorada. Byakuya llevaba un corte de pelo que moldeaba perfectamente su cabeza a pesar de llevar el pelo largo y el adorable pelo naranja de Ichigo caía sobre la frente... ¿Dios mío? ¿Qué hacía estudiando cada detalle de su apariencia, cuando antes ni se atrevía a mirarlo?

Tenía un aspecto tan inmaculado, tan perfecto... ¿Cómo lo lograba? Ahí estaba ella, con la camiseta manchada de fregar, el pelo revuelto por el viento y los zapatos sucios.

-¿Quién es Ichigo? ¿Tu novio?

-No, no tengo novio... Ichigo es sólo... Ichigo.

-¿Ichigo? -preguntó Byakuya impaciente, elevando una ceja azabache.

-Ichigo Kurosaki -la mirada de sus ojos lilas se hizo más ausente todavía-. Yo lo quiero, pero él no me mira con esos ojos, aunque creo que está a punto...

-Y yo estoy a punto de que me dé un ataque. Espero que no le hayas dicho nada de nuestro acuerdo particular.

-Oh, no. Ichigo y yo no tenemos ese tipo de conversación. Nada profundo.

La puerta del salón de donde había salido Byakuya se abrió y una rubia preciosa que llevaba un elegante vestido negro de tirantes se asomó.

-¿Problemas con el servicio, Byakuya?

Byakuya distrajo su frustrada atención de Orihime para sonreírle.

-No te preocupes, Halibel.

Orihime se fue a su habitación y saludó a Kon en su canasta. Luego le dio de comer a Byakuya, el pez, sintiéndose culpable de que estuviese solo en la pecera. Seguro que se había comido a sus dos compañeros anteriores porque eran del sexo equivocado. Era un pez agresivo. Quizás la llegada de una hembra lo transformase.

Mientras se ponía el ajustado pijama de pantaloncitos cortos, luchó contra el convencimiento de que si no comía pronto, el estómago se le quedaría pegado a la columna. Después de todo, ahora tenía una meta clara, un objetivo real. Ichigo valía el compromiso de ciento cinco por ciento que Byakuya pretendía. Se dedicaría en alma y cuerpo al programa de Rukia.

Pero el hambre la hizo revolverse en la cama, incapaz de dormir.

A la una, se levantó con una decisión súbita. Una manzana, una tostada, una taza de té con una gotita de leche. Seguro que eso no se notaría en la balanza.

Orihime bajó a la cocina por la casa oscura y silenciosa. Abrió la nevera y se arrodilló ante ella, mirando la variedad de tentaciones disponible.

Un pecadillo. Un sándwich. No le pondría mantequilla, negoció consigo misma. ¿Qué tal una rebanada fina de queso con una tostada y esa salsa... o quizás...?

-¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando?

.

.

.

.

Ups pobre Inoue la descubrieron jejeje ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Quién es la persona que la descubrió todas las respuestas en el próximo capitulo

Besos XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Una deuda de amor**

La obra le pertenece a Lynne Graham los personajes son de Bleach de Tite Kubo esta es solo una adaptación que no tiene fines de lucro y por lo tanto no rompe ninguna ley

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 3

Con un ahogado grito de susto, Orihime se giró, el corazón latiéndole tanto que no podía respirar.

Las luces bajas de los armarios se encendieron, iluminando a Byakuya, descalzo con el torso desnudo y sólo un par de vaqueros, observándola con total desprecio.

-Sólo quería comer algo -murmuró Orihime trémula-. No pensé que despertaría a nadie.

-Cuando me vaya la cama, acciono el sistema de alarma. Si algo se mueve por aquí, enseguida me entero.

Orihime lo estudió con sus enormes ojos color grises. Vestido, intimidaba, pero semidesnudo era... era... impresionante. En el instante en que ese pensamiento se le ocurrió, se ruborizó de mortificación y miró a otro lado, aterrorizada de que él pudiera leerle en la cara lo que pensaba, pero mentalmente lo seguía viendo. Anchos hombros, delgados músculos flexionándose bajo la suave piel, un magnífico torso y un estómago duro y plano como una tabla. Una ola de extraño calor se inició en el estómago de Orihime y bajó hacia un sitio infinitamente más íntimo. La boca se le quedó seca y no sabía lo que le pasaba. Asustada por su aparición y muerta de vergüenza porque la había pillado, Orihime abrió la boca para explicarse, pero un sollozo ahogado se escapó de sus labios.

-¡_Porca miseria_! No puede ser que tengas tanta hambre.

Orihime se levantó del suelo y se enderezó, dispuesta a irse, e intentando dominar sus emociones. No supo interpretar el silencio que siguió, sólo se lo imaginó conteniendo la lengua para no hacerla llorar. Nunca había sido una llorona, pero él siempre la hacía sentirse rara, inútil y boba.

_-¡Madre di Dio!_ -pronunció Byakuya Kuchiki con incredulidad- ¡Tienes un cuerpo digno de las páginas centrales de una revista para hombres!

Orihime se quedó tan sorprendida, que se giró a mirarlo y conectó con los atónitos ojos oscuros, ocupados en una valoración íntima de su cuerpo semi vestido. Al darse cuenta de que sólo llevaba un ajustado pijama de pantalón corto, Orihime enrojeció ante el escrutinio tan atrevido y cruzó los brazos.

-¡No! -exclamó Byakuya, hipnotizado por la orgullosa curva de los generosos pechos que la camiseta de algodón revelaba claramente.

Su mirada se detuvo en la pequeñísima cintura, y pareció resultarle imposible mantener la distancia, porque dio dos pasos y se acercó, haciéndola darse vuelta con una mano impaciente. Como alguien a quien le resulta imposible creer lo que ve, observó la femenina curva de sus caderas y la sorprendente longitud de sus torneadas piernas.

-Suponía que eras gorda. Pensé que escondías multitud de pecados bajo esas ropas informes. ¡Ni sabía que tenías cintura! Y Dio, todo el tiempo, todo el tiempo -repitió Byakuya con voz ahogada- lo que cubrían era unas curvas de las que hacen fantasear a los adolescentes por la noche.

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando! -se soltó Orihime y se tapó con los brazos, convencida de que le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero era evidente por la expresión de sus ojos que no la consideraba tan gorda como había creído en un principio.

-Es evidente que no lo sabes -respondió Byakuya, la expresión de sus ojos indescifrable mientras la seguía mirando-. Y, como obviamente no tienes ni idea de cómo sacarle provecho, yo sí. Nos iremos a España dentro de unos días.

-¿Unos días? -repitió Orihime como un loro-. Pero eso no me da tiempo para...

-No necesitas tiempo. Lo único que necesitas es la ropa adecuada y que te arreglen esa melena descuidada que tienes.

Byakuya caminó con su habitual gracia hacia la nevera, abrió la puerta de par en par y le echó a Orihime una mirada satírica.

-¡Come lo que quieras! Y tranquila con el ejercicio. Conserva tu potencial. Le sacaré provecho a cada delicioso centímetro de tu cuerpo.

Byakuya se fue después de hacer la invitación, exudando las olas de la satisfacción que reservaba para cerrar un buen contrato.

¿Cada delicioso centímetro? Incapaz de creérselo, Orihime se miró el abundante busto, que tanta mortificación le había causado en la adolescencia. Muriel, su madrastra, era delgada y de busto pequeño. Casi la habían convencido de que tenía que esconder sus generosas curvas.

Y en el colegio, los comentarios crueles de las chicas y groseros de los muchachos habían devastado la confianza en su propio cuerpo. Su silueta de reloj de arena, llena de sensuales redondeces, había sido ridiculizada hasta hartarla, haciéndola llegar a casa llorando muchísimas veces.

Muriel le había comprado una sudadera enorme que le llegaba hasta las caderas y disimulaba el tamaño de sus pechos. Desde entonces, Orihime se vestía de esa manera.

Y sin embargo, Byakuya Kuchiki la había mirado con mal disimulado aprecio. No, no es que fuese algo personal, se corrigió, sino que había dicho que tenía el tipo de curvas que les gustan a los adolescentes, lo cual no era ninguna novedad. Su juicio había sido objetivo. Pero lo que ella siempre había considerado una gran desventaja, por algún motivo Byakuya pensaba que era un mérito.

Y, de repente, le decía que no necesitaba hacer dieta y tampoco demasiado ejercicio. ¿Realmente se había quedado ahí permitiéndole que la observara cuando estaba casi desnuda? Al darse cuenta de ello, una ola de vergüenza la recorrió, haciéndola sentirse enferma y quitándole las ganas de comer. Cerró la puerta de la nevera y volvió a su habitación.

Así que Byakuya Kuchiki no la consideraba tan fea como al principio. Se miró por encima del hombro la pronunciada curva de las caderas en el espejo, sin poder creerse que cambiara tanto de actitud.

Byakuya entró al gimnasio con Rukia la mañana siguiente y se detuvo en seco. Se le cayeron las gafas de sol de la mano. Vestida con una ajustada malla verde oscura, Orihime hacía sus ejercicios de precalentarniento.

Resistiendo el deseo de cubrirse como una colegiala, Orihime se dijo que la malla era más discreta que un traje de baño, pero atrapada en la penetrante mirada oscura, comenzó a sentirse mareada y poco a poco se detuvo.

Por primera vez fue consciente de su propio cuerpo de la forma más extraordinariamente inquietante. Una ola de calor la envolvió de la cabeza a los pies. Las pupilas se le dilataron y sentía la piel caliente y demasiado pequeña para su propio cuerpo. Los pechos se volvieron pesados y tensos y su respiración entrecortada hacía que, apretados por la malla de algodón, los pezones le dolieran de tan sensibles que estaban.

-Me levanté muy temprano esta mañana -pestañeó rápidamente mientras Rukia le alargaba las gafas a Byakuya, que se las quedó mirando como si no fueran suyas. Cruzó los brazos por encima de la cintura con la cara ardiendo, mientras se esforzaba por dilucidar qué le había pasado durante esos segundos. Esperaba que no se repitiese, porque se había sentido realmente rara.

Byakuya caminó hacia uno de los ventanales y lo siguió con la mirada, observando la tensión de sus amplios hombros cubiertos con la camisa de seda. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué lo preocuparía. Los negocios, seguro. O quizás la irritación de tenerla en su casa alterándole su metódica existencia.

Dos días más tarde, Orihime se miraba al espejo, apreciando su nuevo corte de pelo. El famoso estilista le había domado los rizos. Ahora, capas ligeras como plumas enmarcaban su rostro y acentuaban los delicados ángulos de sus facciones. En otra parte del salón de belleza la esperaba la experta en maquillaje. Con su consejo para elegir las sombras apropiadas, Orihime se quedó encantada con el efecto que unos pocos cosméticos podían lograr.

Finalmente salió, llevando un bolso lleno de productos, como Byakuya le había indicado, y se dirigió a la sala de espera. Allí estaba él hablando por su móvil y mirando el reloj con expresión seria.

Cuando se hallaba a unos dos metros de él, Byakuya giró la cabeza y la vio. Se detuvo, mirándola con una expresión indescifrable en los ojos como la noche. A Orihime se le secó la garganta, el corazón se le aceleró mientras esperaba su reacción.

-Considerable mejora -comentó Byakuya. Guardó el teléfono y se dirigió a la salida sin otorgarle más que una rápida mirada crítica.

A Orihime se le borró la sonrisa de la cara mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Se nota, ¿no?

-¿Qué?

-La mejora -le recordó ilusionada-. No me puedo creer que haya cambiado tanto.

-Sólo del cuello para arriba. Tu guardarropa sigue siendo un desastre -apuntó, mientras le dejaba paso para que se metiera en la limusina que esperaba con el chófer al volante.

-No, pasa tú primero -le dijo incómoda, todavía consciente de que él era el jefe.

-Muévete, Orihime -le respondió.

Orihime se metió presurosa en el coche.

-No pensé que te tomarías la molestia de venir al salón -dijo Orihime, sentándose.

-Yo tampoco. Estaba en medio de una reunión de directores cuando de repente se me ocurrió que no te podía dejar sola en un sitio así. Podías aparecer totalmente desconocida...

-Siempre quise ser rubia -comentó Orihime-. Mi hermana es rubia.

- ... o quedarte sentada ahí permitiéndoles que hicieran lo que les viniera en gana contigo. Era un riesgo demasiado grande.

-Estoy segura de que todo esto ha sido un inconveniente para ti -murmuró con tristeza.

-¡Y que lo digas! Pero hoy liquidaremos la cuestión de la ropa también. Nos vamos a España pasado mañana.

-¿Tan pronto? Kon me extrañará muchísimo.

-¿El perrito? No lo he visto desde la noche en que te mudaste -comentó Byakuya dándose cuenta con retraso de ese hecho sorprendente.

-Sí, sólo que no te has dado cuenta. Se esconde cuando ve gente. Su dueño anterior lo trató muy mal. Se tendrá que quedar en tu casa mientras no estoy.

-¿No podría quedárselo... eh... Ichigo?

-Kon le tiene terror a los hombres. Además Ichigo trabaja todo el día y a veces sale de noche. Lo voy a extrañar también... ¿Crees que estaré en España mucho? -preguntó sintiéndose culpable.

-¿A qué se dedica Ichigo? -preguntó Byakuya, sin responderle.

-Es agente de bolsa en una compañía que se llama Lyle y qué sé yo.

-Es lógico.

-¿Qué?

-Que el caradura que te usa como su chacha personal sea un agente de bolsa. Los agentes de bolsa son muy rápidos para detectar negocios. Te vio venir.

-¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Ichigo no es un caradura! -dijo Orihime, la mirada fija en el tráfico-. ¿Cómo te enteraste de que lo ayudaba con la casa? -necesitó saber.

-Oí a las secretarias comentar lo idiota que fuiste hace dos semanas. Parece que no conoces ni uno de los trucos que las mujeres nacen sabiendo. Hacerle la colada a un tipo no te lleva muy lejos que digamos.

-¡Te odio! ¿Sabes? -lo miró Orihime con los ojos como dos lagos de reproche.

-¿Por decirte la verdad? Si tuvieras verdaderos amigos, ya te habrían avisado y aconsejado hace tiempo.

Durante un segundo, sus fabulosos ojos oscuros la hicieron perder la concentración. Las pestañas aletearon confusas y la cabeza le dio vueltas. Respiró y miró hacia afuera nuevamente, el corazón martilleándole el esternón.

-Piensas que estoy perdiendo el tiempo, sin embargo ni me conoces a mí ni a Ichigo. ¿Qué tipo de consejos crees que necesito?

-Dio... no soy un consejero sentimental -declaró Byakuya totalmente aburrido.

-Juushiro te malcrió terriblemente... -la desazón por su rechazo la hizo atacarlo-. Por eso lo preocupas tanto. Se siente responsable de cómo has salido.

Se hizo un silencio mortal, lo que le indicó a Orihime que había sido demasiado directa con un tema delicado. Lo miró atemorizada.

Un par de ojos ofendidos llenos de incredulidad se fijaban en los de ella.

-Lamento haber sido tan sincera, pero es que puedes resultar muy grosero y además no te preocupa herir los sentimientos de la gente -concluyó Orihime temblorosa.

-¿Conque es así, eh? -dijo Byakuya con una sonrisa sardónica que descartaba totalmente sus afirmaciones.

Pero Orihime se dio cuenta de que había metido el dedo en la llaga. Por otro lado, se sintió avergonzada. ¿Cómo había podido traicionar la confidencia que Juushiro le había hecho? Y aunque no los mostrara demasiado, Byakuya seguro que tenía sentimientos. Y, por supuesto, ella se los había herido al contarle que Juushiro se sentía culpable de los errores que había cometido cuando era su tutor.

Juushiro le había contado que Byakuya siempre se había sentido superior a la gente que lo rodeaba. Su brillantez intelectual lo había separado de ellos a muy temprana edad y lo había hecho intolerante de aquellos menos dotados.

-No tendría que haber dicho esas cosas -susurró Orihime valientemente, intentando arreglar el daño-, Juushiro sólo lo dijo aquella vez que tuviste tanta publicidad por abandonar a la actriz, ¿recuerdas? La que tuvieron que llevar al hospital por sobredosis.

-No fue por sobredosis, sino por alcoholismo. La dejé porque no estaba nunca sobria- respondió Byakuya fríamente.

-Juushiro no... no lo sa... sabía y se molestó mucha por todo lo que publicó la prensa-tartamudeó.

-¡Accidenti! Salí con ella unas pocas semanas y tenía el problema mucho antes de conocerme, pero la persuadí para que se pusiera en manos de expertos -los oscuros ojos la desafiaron-. Incluso me ocupé de que estuviera en una unidad especial que le propiciara todo el apoyo que necesitaba.

-Juushiro habría estado tan aliviado de saberlo -dijo Orihime bajándose tras él del coche y apoyando una ansiosa mano en su brazo.

Él la miró desde su altura con tal arrogancia, que ella retiró la mano como si se hubiese quemado.

-No era mi intención herir tus sentimientos -lo miró con sincera preocupación.

-¿Herir mis sentimientos? ¿De dónde has sacado la idea de...?

-No aceptas bien las disculpas, ¿verdad? -dijo Orihime, azorada ante la amarga rabia que relampagueó en sus brillantes ojos oscuros-. Cada vez que abro la boca, meto más la pata.

-Vendría bien que hicieras voto de silencio -masculló Byakuya.

Lo ponía nervioso, se dijo Orihime consternada y encorvó los hombros.

-No te encorves -una delgada mano le empujó la espalda para que se enderezara.

De repente, a Orihime se le vino el mundo abajo. Era tan frío, cruel y crítico que siempre había encontrado imposible concentrarse cuando estaba con él.

Byakuya miró la temblorosa línea de sus labios.

-¡No voy a llorar! ¡No! -juró Orihime.

-No te creo.

Sus enormes ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Dio. Tienes unos ojos preciosos -aseguró Byakuya con un tono abrupto y áspero, mirándola a la cara como si fuera la única mujer del universo.

Completamente anonadada, Orihime lo miró conteniendo la respiración. Su voz profunda y sensual le recorrió la columna como una ola, causándole un escalofrío. Paralizada por esos increíbles ojos insondables, creyó que el mundo se había detenido. Sin embargo, en otro nivel, reconoció el deseo desesperado que surgía de sus entrañas como una bestia hambrienta y aterradora. La sensación la asustó enormemente, pero aunque quisiera no podría haberse movido, ni hablado, ni roto el hechizo que la encadenaba.

Fue Byakuya quien lo hizo. Las negras pestañas descendieron, liberándola de la prisión de sus emociones. Mientras lo miraba, desorientada por lo que le sucedía, lo vio respirar lenta y profundamente, como un hombre que se recupera de un largo sueño y comienza a caminar.

-Acabo de tener una sensación muy rara -le confió Orihime, corriendo a su lado y chocándose con unos turistas.

-¿Una sensación rara? -formuló Byakuya con voz inexpresiva, tirando de su mano para sacarla de entre la gente.

-No me siento muy bien -declaró. Sentía el cuerpo primero frío y luego caliente, la cabeza le daba vueltas, las piernas las sentía débiles como gelatina y los pechos le latían de la forma más incómoda. Enfocó los ojos asombrados en la corbata de seda burdeos-. Espero que no sea la gripe. Quizás estoy triste porque no veré a Ichigo durante un tiempo.

Lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida por la intensidad de su mirada penetrante.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso de mis ojos?-preguntó.

-Estaba tratando de distraerte para que no lloraras. Y funcionó -dijo, con ojos tan helados y remotos como el Himalaya.

Byakuya la hizo atravesar las puertas doradas de la impresionante tienda frente a la cual se habían detenido, pero una vez dentro, la abandonó para irse a conversar con una esbelta mujer mayor que parecía esperarlo.

-Sae te elegirá la ropa -dijo volviendo al rato-. No cuestiones su elección. Sabe lo que quiero.

Y con fría seguridad se marchó. Orihime lo vio irse perpleja. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer ese tratamiento tan frío?

Ser Orihime Inoue, decidió tristemente. Torpe, indiscreta y vergonzosamente emocional. Tres fallos que Byakuya nunca podría aceptar.

La tarde siguiente, Orihime se echó una mirada de duda en el espejo del dormitorio. No se reconocía. El traje de chaqueta azul exponía mucho más de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a mostrar. La camiseta de seda que llevaba debajo dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos, y los zapatos de finísimo tacón y elegantes tiras tenían una altura peligrosa que le dificultaba un poco el caminar.

El teléfono junto a su cama sonó.

-Quiero verte en el salón dentro de diez minutos -pronunció Byakuya secamente.

-¡Caramba! Casi no me encuentras. Me iba a casa de Ichigo -le confió alegremente.

Colgó el auricular y salió de la habitación.

-Me va a costar un poco dominar estos tacones -anunció al entrar al salón y tropezar en la entrada, por lo que tuvo que agarrarse del pomo de la puerta para recuperar el equilibrio.

Byakuya, que se llevaba una copa de brandy a los labios, se quedó petrificado. Orihime también. El llevaba una chaqueta blanca que le quedaba como un guante. El color claro le acentuando la exótica combinación de piel palida, ojos oscuros y pelo negro. Resultaba tan devastadoramente atractivo que Orihime se quedó boquiabierta.

Y por algún motivo Byakuya también se la quedó mirando. De repente, se sintió incómoda y mortificada por haberlo mirado de ese modo.

-¿Tardaremos mucho? No quiero que Ichigo se vaya.

-Dío mío. Dudo que se vaya si te ve -los brillantes ojos le recorrieron la silueta, desde la camiseta de seda hasta las torneadas piernas, que por primera vez mostraba fuera del gimnasio.

-¡Esa imbécil de Sae! -exclamó abruptamente- ¡Tienes aspecto de prostituta de lujo! ¡El escote es demasiado pronunciado! ¡La falda es muy corta!

Sorprendida y mortificada, Orihime lo miró.

-La falda me llega casi a la rodilla...

-Totalmente inapropiado para Juushiro, y menos todavía para hacerle la colada a Ichigo -concluyó Byakuya, mascullando.

-Quería que viera mi nuevo aspecto -dijo Orihime, desilusionada como un niño al que le han pinchado el globo.

Byakuya elevó una ceja azabache, logrando que se sintiese avergonzada de desear que Ichigo le echase una mirada y se diese cuenta de que ella era la mujer para él.

De repente se sintió agradecida de que Byakuya se lo hubiese dicho. No quería que Ichigo creyese que estaba intentando conquistarlo. Eso podría arruinar su amistad para siempre y hacer que huyera de ella. Se pondría su ropa antigua y quitaría el maquillaje.

-Vendrá un joyero a traernos una selección de anillos de compromiso. Podrás quedarte con lo que elijas.

-No. Cuando reciba un verdadero anillo de compromiso quiero que sea el primero. Consideraré a éste un préstamo.

Cuando el joyero llegó, Orihime estaba encogida en el sofá, deseando poder haber ido a cambiarse. Si Byakuya decía que estaba demasiado insinuante, seguro que tendría razón. Se avergonzaba de no haberse dado cuenta ella. Sin embargo, había visto montones de chicas perfectamente respetables con ropa parecida.

-Elige -dijo Byakuya en el tenso silencio.

-Los diamantes son muy fríos -suspiró Orihime-. Las perlas y los ópalos traen mala suerte. Hay gente que dice que el verde tampoco es demasiado afortunado. No sé nada de los rubíes, pero...

-Entonces, elige un rubí.

-Los rubíes representan amor apasionado -dijo en tono de disculpa-. Creo que mejor será elegir un diamante.

Byakuya respiró profundo y eligió la sortija de diamantes más opulenta.

-Nos quedamos con éste.

Era tan grande, que parecía sacada de una bolsita de chucherías de cumpleaños. Orihime se sintió aliviada de que no le gustase el anillo. Así podían mantener todo a un nivel impersonal.

En cuanto el joyero le midió el dedo, Orihime se puso de pie.

-¿Me puedo ir ahora?

-Cuando quieras -dijo Byakuya ácidamente.

Treinta minutos más tarde, Orihime llamaba a la puerta de Ichigo. Un desconocido le abrió la puerta.

-¿Buscas a Ichigo? -preguntó amable.

Orihime asintió.

-Trabajamos juntos. Me dijo que usase su piso mientras él está en Nueva York.

-¿Nueva York? -dijo Orihime en tono tembloroso, segura de haber oído mal.

-Un traslado temporal. Se lo ofrecieron ayer. Una oportunidad como ésa no se puede desperdiciar, así que se fue esta mañana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estará fuera? -preguntó Orihime, azorada.

-Creo que un par de meses.

.

.

.

.

Continuara..

Hola! Como están? Espero que bien muchas gracias por leer esta historia espero que sea de su agrado n_n pronto traeré la conti

Besos XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Una deuda de amor**

La obra le pertenece a Lynne Graham los personajes son de Bleach de Tite Kubo esta es solo una adaptación que no tiene fines de lucro y por lo tanto no rompe ninguna ley

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 4

-El señor Kuchiki la espera -informó Fisher con urgencia contenida.

Orihime acomodó a Kon en su canasta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-La cocinera se llevará a Kon .a la cocina todos los días. A ella no le tiene miedo -le dijo el mayordomo amablemente-. Si nos deja, lo mimaremos todo lo posible.

Asintió sin hablar, por temor a que se le escaparan las lágrimas. Miró la pecera, donde Byakuya y su compañera Milly nadaban cada uno en su territorio. Un poco como ella y Byakuya, pensó con tristeza. Vivía en su casa pero apenas si lo veía.

-Llevaré la pecera a la cocina también -prometió Fisher.

-Les hablo todos los días.

-La cocinera habla como una cotorra, no se preocupe.

Byakuya se paseaba por la entrada impaciente, elegante con su traje ligero. La miró con brillantes ojos interrogantes.

-Perdona por hacerte esperar.

Byakuya se tomó su tiempo mirándola y Orihime se alisó nerviosa la falda de su moderno vestido verde.

-¿Qué le has hecho?

-Le he alargado el bajo. Necesitaba algo con que ocuparme anoche. A Ichigo lo han enviado a Nueva York por un tiempo... ni siquiera le pude decir adiós.

-La pequeñas crueldades de la vida refuerzan el carácter -dijo Byakuya con sorprendente falta de consideración, guiándola hacia la puerta de salida-. Ahora, cuando estés en España, no tendrás la distracción de pensar que Ichigo se ha quedado en Londres.

-Supongo que no... Y es una gran oportunidad para él. Su jefe lo ha de tener en gran estima, si le ofrece una oportunidad así -comentó, esbozando una valerosa sonrisa.

Una vez en la limusina Byakuya se dio vuelta hacia ella.

-Tienes sombra verde en un ojo y azul en el otro.

-¿Se nota?

-Mucho.

Orihime asintió, tomó un pañuelo de papel y se quitó la sombra sin mirarse al espejo. Luego sacó una novela y se puso a leer. La idea se le había ocurrido la noche anterior. Si metía la nariz en un libro, no lo forzaría a hablar con ella.

.

.

.

Una hora y media más tarde subía por las escalerillas de su jet privado sin tratar de disimular su excitación.

-Nunca he viajado en avión -le comentó a la azafata- ¡Tampoco he estado en el extranjero!

-¡Siéntate y compórtate como una adulta! -le ladró Byakuya en el oído por detrás.

Enrojeciendo, Orihime se dejó caer en el asiento más próximo.

-Tú te sientas conmigo -dijo Byakuya con aspecto de estar haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse. Orihime se preguntó qué habría hecho mal. No le había hablado ni una vez, y había supuesto que él estaría encantado de poder olvidar que ella existía. Charló amigablemente con el chófer y con esa señora tan agradable en el aeropuerto. Y en vez de apreciar que no lo obligase a salir de su reserva natural, Byakuya se había ido poniendo más y más tenso.

-¿Por qué te molestas?

-Te haces amiga de todo el mundo. No tienes ni dignidad ni escrúpulos. Le contaste al chófer lo de Ichigo...

-Y él me contó del divorcio de su hija.

-Exacto. Es un empleado. ¡Yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía una hija! -acusó Byakuya, mientras el sonido de los motores del avión se hacía más agudo y el jet comenzaba a deslizarse por la pista.

Orihime se puso pálida y se aferró a los brazos de su asiento con los nudillos blancos.

-¡Dios Santo! ¡Me siento mal... tengo miedo... no quiero ir a ningún sitio! -gritó de repente, soltándose el cinturón de seguridad e intentando ponerse de pie.

Una mano la retuvo en el asiento. Mientras ella intentaba recuperar el aliento, Byakuya le vio la cara de pánico y pasándole los delgados dedos por el cabello, la sujetó con fuerza y la besó.

Orihime se olvidó de que estaba a bordo de un jet. Se olvidó que tenía miedo. Incluso se olvidó que le tenía miedo a él. Alelada, sintió el duro calor de su boca separándole los labios. Como un rayo que le explotara dentro, el beso le encendió una hoguera que le consumió todos los pensamientos sensatos. Sin darse cuenta, se aferró a él. Cuando la punta de su experta lengua le invadió, la húmeda dulzura de la boca, se estremeció como si la sacudiese un vendaval y le entrelazó los dedos en el sedoso pelo.

Su beso sabía tan bien que quería hundirse en él y perderse para siempre en la seductora marea de la sensación física que la asaltaba. Urgencia y energía se acumularon en su interior, luchando por escapar. Apenas probó la tentación, sucumbió a ella.

Sin previo aviso, Byakuya se separó de golpe, tomándola de los brazos para alejarla. Orihime abrió los ojos, pestañeó y enfocó la mirada en el brillo febril de sus oscuros ojos. No podía ver su enfado, pero podía sentirlo en el tenso ambiente.

-¿Eso también lo he hecho mal? -preguntó, tratando de convencerse de que Byakuya Kuchiki la había besado.

Abatió sus increíbles pestañas y la soltó, pero el aire vibraba con el silencio.

-Está claro que sólo lo hiciste porque me puse histérica -Orihime miró hacia otro lado y trató de controlar el temblor que le sacudía.

-Incluso Juushiro pretenderá que una pareja recién comprometida se dé un beso de vez en cuando -le comunicó Byakuya sin expresión en la voz.

Orihime hizo un esfuerzo por tragar. Si Juushiro los viese dándose un beso tan apasionado, se quedaría petrificado de horror. ¿Apasionado? Seguro que para Byakuya no, decidió, mientras se le contraían los músculos del vientre. Para Byakuya era obvio que había sido un beso normal, un ensayo desganado. Probablemente le había molestado que ella se entregase a ese beso como si fuesen Romeo y Julieta.

-Te parece que me gustó demasiado besarte -dijo Orihime evitándole los ojos. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzada pero dispuesta, pese a ello, a aclarar la situación-. Me tomaste por sorpresa. Supongo que con tu experiencia estarás acostumbrado a ese tipo de respuesta, pero para mí fue más bien un experimento.

-Creo que será mejor que dejemos esta conversación para otro momento.

Inesperadamente Orihime se volvió hacia él con una radiante sonrisa de anticipación curvándole los encendidos labios.

-No comprendes. Si tú me haces sentir así, ¡imagínate cómo me hará sentir Ichigo!

El silencio los cubrió como una pesada losa.

Byakuya la miró con los ojos oscuros como una noche de tormenta y ni un músculo moviéndose en su pétreo rostro. La tensión se podía sentir como una bomba a punto de explotar.

-Sólo quería asegurarte que no soy una boba que se siente atraída por ti... quiero decir, que nunca me podría sentir atraída... tú eres tan... tan... -se quedó cortada ante el silencio con que recibió su confesión.

-¿Tan... qué? -invitó Byakuya, con una sonrisa letal como una cobra.

-Tan distinto a mí -tragó, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

-Eso no era lo que ibas a decir.

-Iba a decir algo muy hiriente otra vez -rectificó apresuradamente.

-¿Como qué, Orihime?

-Tan inhumano, egoísta, frío -susurró, hipnotizada por la oscura mirada.

-Y tú eres tan refrescante, tan peligrosamente honesta -murmuró Byakuya.

Orihime se quedó sin aliento sin saber por qué. En ese momento, la voz de la azafata rompió el hechizo.

-El capitán se preguntaba si la señorita Inoue querría visitar la cabina, señor.

Byakuya apoyó la arrogante cabeza en el respaldo.

-Creo que la señorita Inoue estará encantada. No toques nada, Orihime. No te caigas contra nada tampoco.

La azafata se rió.

Orihime se puso roja al levantarse de su asiento porque sabía que Byakuya no lo decía de broma.

.

.

.

Cuando Orihime salió del jet en Málaga, su alegre actitud se había desvanecido. La realidad era bien distinta. En aquel momento, al seguir a Byakuya por el aeropuerto, se daba cuenta de que tomar parte en el engaño iba contra todos sus principios. Cuando Byakuya se lo propuso, se hallaba sumida en la total desesperación, muerta de preocupación por las deudas de Rangiku y exhausta por los dos trabajos. Además, la noticia de la débil salud de Juushiro le cayó como una bomba.

Byakuya fue tan convincente haciendo que todo pareciera sencillo e inofensivo. Incluso la hizo sentir que si se negaba sería cruel y egoísta. Pero las perspectivas de mentirle a un anciano tan sincero y confiado como Juushiro la puso enferma de nervios y culpa.

-¡Orihime! ¿No te diste cuenta de que me habías perdido? -exclamó Byakuya, volviendo para atrás para interceptarla por cuarta vez y orientarla en la dirección correcta.

-No...

Al salir a la calle, Byakuya le abrió la puerta de la limusina con aire de un hombre que ha conducido un rebaño entero de ovejas y logra encerrar la última en el redil.

Orihime emergió de sus inquietos pensamientos al darse cuenta de que Byakuya le ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad como si fuese un carcelero medieval poniéndole las cadenas a un prisionero.

-Quédate allí. No te muevas.

Orihime miró el delgado y oscuro rostro de fascinante atractivo sin comprender, batiendo las pestañas sorprendida.

-¿Y adónde me iba a ir?

-Y mejor será que borres de tu cara esa expresión. Sufrir por Ichigo está totalmente prohibido-los severos ojos oscuros le estudiaron la cara sin remordimientos-. Tienes que representar tu papel y, si bien no espero que lo hagas como para un Oscar, al menos ten una apariencia feliz.

-Pero si no estaba sufriendo por Ichigo. Por si quieres saberlo, me preocupa tener que mentirle a Juushiro.

-Déjame que yo me ocupe de mentir.

-Es verdad. Seguro que lo haces mucho mejor que yo -concedió Orihime reflexivamente.

Los ojos de Byakuya brillaron de incredulidad.

-No sé cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí sin que te estrangulase -confesó-. He descubierto que mi paciencia es mucho mayor de lo que pensaba.

-¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa tan horrible? ¿Qué he hecho para merecerlo?

-¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Realmente quieres saberlo? -masculló Byakuya-. Uno... tienes la atención de un mosquito. Dos... atravesaste el aeropuerto como una gallina sin cabeza. Tres... sigues actuando como el auxiliar de la oficina. Dime una cosa... ¿Cuándo piensas comenzar a actuar como mi novia? Mientras te probabas las gorras de la tripulación de mi avión en la cabina, te oí varias veces llamarme señor Kuchiki. Cuatro... eres una maníaca emocional...

-¿Ma... ma... níaca? -repitió Orihime como un loro.

-O estás totalmente eufórica, o al borde de las lágrimas. No hay un feliz término medio, un agradable nivel normal.

-Mi vida no ha sido demasiado normal recientemente -apuntó Orihime, ahogadamente.

-Punto cinco gruñó, haciendo un esfuerzo mientras los ojos grises se llenaban de lágrimas de indefenso reproche-. No me gusta que me ignoren.

Como un niño pequeño, convencido de que el mundo entero giraba en torno a él, pensó Orihime, y estuvo tentada de decir que no recordaba que él indicase deseos de hablar con ella. No pretendería que ella se quedase a su lado sin hablar, como una marioneta esperando que alguien tirase de los hilos, ¿no?

-No te ignoraba. Pensé que no querías que te molestase. Eres tan complicado...

-¿Complicado? -repitió Byakuya, en tono de total incredulidad.

-No te gusta la gente. Te sientes superior a todo, especialmente la diversión. Ese cerebro tuyo siempre está activo, disecando todo... siempre estás tan serio... es enervante.

-Yo te encuentro a ti enervante -le comunicó Byakuya después de una pausa.

Orihime lo miró, perdiéndose en las profundidades de los ojos de reflejos oscuros. El corazón le dio un vuelco y a la vez le remordió la conciencia. Desvió la vista, pero en su mente se reflejó la imagen del triste e inteligente niño que una vez Juushiro le describió apenado. A los cinco años ya era un cínico, con una gran desconfianza en los adultos.

El inoportuno resultado de un precipitado matrimonio, Byakuya había sido de bebé el juguete de una rica y joven madre. Sus padres se separaron antes de que él naciese. Su padre quiso que su mujer abortase, y cuando ella se negó a hacerlo, se consideró absuelto de cualquier responsabilidad que no fuese la económica.

Cuando Byakuya comenzó a caminar, la joven Magdalena se dio cuenta de que requería más atención de la que ella estaba dispuesta a darle, por lo que lo dejó en manos de una larga sucesión de niñeras hasta que el niño tuvo edad para meterlo en un internado. Y luego, muchas veces encontró más cómodo dejarlo allí que tenerlo consigo durante las vacaciones de verano.

Magdalena era muy inmadura. No tenía padres, así que carecía de su apoyo. Muchas veces tuvo buenas intenciones, pero era muy egoísta. Siempre le prometía a Byakuya una visita, pero siempre le fallaba. Uno de sus muchos maridos la alentó a que hiciera un mayor esfuerzo durante un tiempo, pero pronto desapareció de la escena.

Así que no era sorprendente que Byakuya fuese un solitario, reflexionó Orihime, arrepintiéndose de haberlo censurado. Había sido injusta y cruel. Byakuya no podía evitar ser así. Cuando Juushiro se hizo cargo de él, a los doce años, el daño ya estaba hecho. Byakuya se había cerrado a sus emociones. Nunca había tenido un hogar verdadero, ni hermanos que le tomaran el pelo, nunca lo habían querido y apreciado por sí mismo, excepto Juushiro.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -preguntó Byakuya frustrado mientras la limusina se detenía junto a la zona privada donde los esperaba un helicóptero.

Orihime no respondió porque de repente se había dado cuenta de que Juushiro Ukitake era probablemente la única persona en el mundo a quien Byakuya quería. Y le pareció que el esfuerzo que Byakuya estaba haciendo para procurarle felicidad era de lo más tierno, lo más indicativo de que... los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas otra vez.

-Está bien -dijo Byakuya, haciendo un gesto para calmarla, lo que pareció raro en él-. Quizás no te guste el helicóptero, pero la alternativa es horas de coche por las montañas...

-En realidad pensaba en ti -dijo acongojada, arrancando su húmeda mirada de la de él.

-No pienses en mí. Realmente no quiero que pienses en mí.

Orihime asintió. Byakuya le tomó la mano y le puso el opulento anillo de compromiso.

-Haré todo lo que pueda para convencer a Juushiro, te lo juro -prometió Orihime fervientemente-. Me comportaré como él esperaría que me comportase si estuviese enamorada. Trataré de pensar en ti como pienso en Ichigo -le confió.

-Podría resultar peligroso. Quizás te enamores de mí.

Lo miró con tal asombro en los ojos que Byakuya le devolvió la mirada.

-Puede que sea un frío niño mimado, pero no quiero que esta pantomima cause ningún daño -le dijo con fría expresión en la cara-. Una mujer que se pone a llorar cuando un pececito ejerce el canibalismo tiene que ser más vulnerable de lo común. Cuando aquel día te vi en la fuente preguntándole cómo podía haberse rebajado a comerse a su hermano, decidí que eras de otro planeta.

-Les tomo mucho cariño a mis animales, pero no hay peligro de que me enamore de ti -le respondió Orihime furiosa y se subió al helicóptero sin mirar atrás. Mientras sobrevolaban las sierras andaluzas, Orihime se quedó ensimismada. Por fin se había dado cuenta de qué era lo que le sucedía.

Byakuya era guapísimo y obviamente ella había reaccionado a su atractivo sexual. No era que la atrajera mentalmente, razonó, sino que le atraía su físico. Como cuando tenía un poco de hambre y se imaginaba un postre delicioso. Era tonto, inocuo y sin sentido. Ya que había comprendido cuál era el problema, decidió controlarse de ahora en adelante. Poner a Byakuya en el mismo plano que una tarta de chocolate la hizo sentirse menos amenazada y nerviosa. Pronto superaría esa tontería.

Cuando el helicóptero comenzó a descender, ya atardecía. Orihime vio un valle escondido con un denso bosque y un serpenteante camino que se perdía en la distancia. Una hermosa finca se extendía en una ladera. Su tejado rojo y blancas paredes brillaban en la semioscuridad. El helicóptero descendió a un helipuerto dentro de los muros de la propiedad.

Byakuya se bajó de un salto y extendió una mano para ayudarla.

-¿Aquí... es donde vive Juushiro?

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Una casita al pie de una montaña adornada con redes de mariposa?

Sin poder reaccionar, Orihime negó con la cabeza. Era una casa enorme, con toda la elegante opulencia que sólo los muy, muy ricos daban por sentado. Byakuya la tomó de la mano.

-Ven, demos la gran noticia de una vez por todas.

Una sonriente mujer salió a recibirlos. Al escuchar lo que le dijo, una arruga se dibujó en la frente de Byakuya.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Juushiro no está -Byakuya le soltó la mano. Ya no tenía necesidad de simular que quería ni siquiera ese pequeño contacto físico con ella, supuso Orihime-. El ama de llaves no sabe dónde ha ido. ¡Típico de Juushiro! ¡Con su estado de salud, no me explico qué estará haciendo en el campo!

-Quizás tendrías que haberlo llamado para avisarle que veníamos.

-Quería sorprenderlo -le echó Byakuya una mirada exasperada-. No es mi estilo, pero es exactamente el impulso irracional que Juushiro esperaría de una pareja recién comprometida.

Orihime se lo quedó mirando sin poder encontrar la conexión.

-¡Pensé que vernos llegar por sorpresa lo haría parecer más convincente, como si yo no pudiera esperar para mostrarle a mi novia! -explicó impaciente y se dirigió a la mujer en perfecto español para luego decirle-: Herminia te mostrará mi habitación. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas para localizar a Juushiro.

Un hombre subía ya el equipaje por la escalera de hierro forjado y piedra. Orihime siguió a la mujer hasta el primer piso, preocupada. Seguro que no lo había comprendido bien. Byakuya no había podido decir «mi habitación». No pretendería que ella compartiera su habitación con él.

Pero minutos más tarde Herminia le indicó una habitación muy grande y lujosamente amueblada, donde sus maletas junto a las de Byakuya parecían confirmarlo. Orihime miró la cama, con su cabecera de intrincada talla. Era una cama enorme. No, era ridículo. Había habido un malentendido. Después de todo, Juushiro era muy anticuado y siempre se quejaba de la relajada moral de la juventud moderna.

Tratando de contener su incomodidad, Orihime bajó a buscar a Byakuya. Lo encontró en la magnífica biblioteca, y durante un segundo la enorme cantidad de volúmenes que cubrían las paredes la detuvo maravillada. Byakuya hablaba por teléfono en español. Su voz profunda y masculina sonaba tan sensual, pensó vagamente, mientras una sensación rara le corría por la espalda. Además, después de horas de viaje, Byakuya seguía tan elegante como siempre.

-Si tienes hambre, Herminia te preparará algo de comer -le dijo, como para que se fuese. Quedarse requirió un poco de valor.

-Ha habido una confusión -dijo Orihime, moviendo los pies inquieta -. Han puesto mis cosas con las tuyas... en la misma habitación, quiero decir. Y no sé suficiente español como para explicar que... bueno, ya sabes...

-No, no lo sé -levantó Byakuya una negra ceja con ironía-. Es lógico que tengamos que compartir la habitación. Juushiro no es tonto. ¡Si durmiéramos separados no se creería nunca que nuestro compromiso va en serio!

.

.

.

.

Continuara

¡Hola! Gracias a las personas que se molestaron en dejarme un review me hicieron muy feliz n_n


	5. Chapter 5

**Una deuda de amor**

La obra le pertenece a Lynne Graham los personajes son de Bleach de Tite Kubo esta es solo una adaptación que no tiene fines de lucro y por lo tanto no rompe ninguna ley

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 5

Orihime se quedó mirando a Byakuya boquiabierta mientras lentamente la cara le cambiaba de color.

-¿De verdad pretendes que comparta tu habitación? -susurró incrédula-. No puedo compartir la cama contigo. Ni se me ocurrió considerarlo cuando accedí a este acuerdo.

Byakuya dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y la miró.

-¿Conque no, eh? Me vendiste tu futuro inmediato a un precio que ya he pagado. Estabas hundida hasta las orejas en deudas y muerta de miedo porque te iban a llevar a juicio para que pagaras por tu deshonestidad. No tienes ningún derecho a exigir nada -advirtió con frialdad, mirándola como si ella fuese un bicho que merece ser aplastado-. Y estás muy lejos de ser la pobrecita inocente con que has engatusado a Juushiro.

El ataque fue tan directo e inesperado, que se quedó sin habla.

-No soy deshonesta, y...

-Sí que lo eres. Te metiste en deudas que no podías pagar ni por asomo. Es igual que robar-acusó Byakuya, haciendo una mueca de desdén- . Y como intentas convencerme a mí también, creo que ha llegado el momento de poner punto y final a tus fantasías.

-¿Fantasías? -repitió débilmente Orihime.

-¿Y las enormes fiestas? ¿Y la ridículamente cara decoración para un piso alquilado? ¿Qué otra cosa pueden ser, sino fantasías? No me das ni la más mínima pena -le informó Byakuya sin dudarlo-. Sé que tienes un cerebro, y sé que sabías exactamente lo que hacías.

-¡Pero esas fiestas no eran mías... y el apartamento tampoco! -interrumpió Orihime.

-Supongo que pensaste que Juushiro te pagaría las cuentas. ¡Qué susto cuando te enteraste de que es pobre como las ratas y que depende enteramente de mí, verdad!

-Jamás pretendí una cosa así. Tienes una opinión tan odiosa de los demás, Byakuya, que siempre buscas el lado malo, nunca, nunca el lado bueno de la gente.

Byakuya la miró desde su altura con los ojos fríos como hielo.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que no lo hiciste por maldad, pero tengo la certeza de que en algún momento le habrás pedido un préstamo para salir del atolladero.

-Entonces, quizás deberías pedirle mis cartas -respondió Orihime con toda la dignidad de que era capaz-. Y a lo mejor deberías cerciorarte de que la información que tienes es la correcta.

-¿Y por qué va a ser incorrecta? -preguntó Byakuya secamente.

-Mi hermana dio esas fiestas.

-No tienes una hermana. No tienes ni un solo pariente vivo.

-Estoy hablando de mi hermanastra, Rangiku Matsumoto, la famosa modelo. El apartamento era de ella. Cuando llegué a Londres me fui a vivir a su casa y porque viajaba tanto abrió una cuenta conjunta para que yo me ocupara de pagar todo. Luego las cosas salieron mal... - Orihime sacudió su dolorida cabeza como si todavía estuviese intentando averiguar cómo se había complicado su vida.

-¿Rangiku Matsumoto? -preguntó Byakuya sorprendido, pero Orihime, inmersa en su historia, no captó la extrañeza con que había formulado la pregunta.

-Rangiku decidió irse a Los Angeles a hacerse actriz y sigue allí... no sé dónde. Bueno, el tema es que el gerente del banco, que fue muy amable... -enfatizó Orihime y luego se hizo un lío tratando de explicarle cómo ella había acabado teniendo que pagar las deudas de su hermana.

-Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces Hinamori Momo sabía que Rangiku Matsumoto era su cliente y no tú.

-Por supuesto. Pero cuando se enteró de que Rangiku se había marchado de Gran Bretaña, se puso furiosa. Creo que no me creyó cuando le dije que no tenía la dirección de Rangiku.

-Seguro que no, aunque puedo averiguarlo -advirtió Byakuya, pero en su voz se notaba que la creía.

-Averigua todo lo que quieras. No tengo nada que ocultar.

A medida que Byakuya le hacía más preguntas, la cara se le ponía más seria.

-Retiro lo que he dicho sobre tu cerebro -dijo por fin-. Te falla en técnicas de supervivencia y sentido común.

-No comprendes. Rangiku se sentía muy mal por el tema, pero con la mudanza a Los Ángeles se había quedado sin dinero. Si supieras qué generosa fue cuando mi madrastra estaba enferma...

-¿Ah, sí? -por algún motivo Byakuya sonó muy sorprendido.

-Fue absolutamente fantástica, y yo le estoy muy agradecida. Es una bellísima persona. A veces un poco irreflexiva, pero muy generosa y buena con todo lo que tiene. Cuando lo tiene, quiero decir -concluyó, un poco confusa.

-Generosa... buena -dijo Byakuya, estudiándola como si fuese una extraña forma de vida que nunca había visto antes. Una mezcla de reticente fascinación e incredulidad contenida se combinaba en sus facciones-. Supongo que la querrás mucho.

Orihime asintió. Se daba cuenta de la incredulidad de Byakuya, pero, contrariamente a él, creía en tomar a la gente como era. Los errores de Rangiku no influían en absoluto en su cariño por ella. Tampoco le había reprochado nunca que no se personara durante la larga enfermedad de su madrastra. Rangiku y su madre no se llevaban bien en absoluto y Rangiku jamás podría haberla cuidado como se merecía. Por el contrario, Orihime quería mucho a su madrastra y deseaba hacer todo lo posible para agradecerle que le hubiese dado su cariño como si fuese su verdadera hija.

Byakuya bajó su mirada a los claros ojos grises, abrió la boca y finalmente la volvió a cerrar. Pero luego la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo la cuidaste? -no pudo resistir preguntarle.

Orihime se lo dijo.

-Una parte bastante larga de tu vida -comentó inexorable-No me arrepentiré nunca de haberlo hecho.

Byakuya exhaló un lento suspiro y miró hacia otro lado.

-Hasta yo puedo darme cuenta de que jamás le pedirías dinero a Juushiro -concedió-. Me equivoqué. Pensé que tenías una especie de doble vida, y ahora me doy cuenta de que lo que se ve, es lo que hay, y es horripilante.

-¿Horripilante?

-Digamos que no tenemos demasiado en común -le echó una velada mirada-. Muy pocas veces me veo forzado a apreciar lo que poseo al percibir un enfoque y una vida tan distintos a los míos.

Orihime se relajó al darse cuenta de que él ya no sospechaba de ella como antes.

-Te debo una disculpa -dijo Byakuya con firmeza.

-No importa. Era lógico que te lo imaginases. No puedes evitar que tu mente funcione de esa manera -dijo Orihime, perdonándolo-. ¿Has sabido algo de Juushiro?

-No. ¡Por lo que yo sé, podría estar acampando bajo las estrellas en algún sitio! -no pudo evitar decir con preocupación.

Orihime se aclaró la garganta incómoda. Ahora que Byakuya estaba más accesible, insistiría en la cuestión del dormitorio.

-Byakuya, creo que, cuando llegue Juushiro, no le gustará nada encontrar que compartimos el dormitorio.

-No seas ridícula. No vivimos como hace medio siglo.

-Juushiro tiene valores morales muy fuertes -señaló Orihime suavemente, consciente de que Byakuya creía saber más de su padrino que ella-. Juushiro vive en un mundo propio muy reducido, que se remonta a hace medio siglo. Estoy convencida de que se sentiría muy ofendido si compartiésemos una habitación bajo su mismo techo.

Byakuya la miró impaciente.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices. Juushiro nunca ha cuestionado mi forma de vivir.

Era difícil imaginarse a Juushiro enfrentándose con Byakuya, a quien le tenía profundo respeto, aunque la reputación de mujeriego de su ahijado le causaba gran preocupación. Pero posiblemente nunca se había atrevido a decírselo.

-Byakuya, no me siento cómoda con este tema del dormitorio -insistió valientemente Orihime, titubeando ante la perspectiva de compartir la misma habitación con Byakuya, y ni qué decir de la misma cama.

-Conozco a mi padrino mejor que tú. Actúa como si yo fuera Ichigo -sugirió Byakuya con una sarcástica mirada y abandonó la biblioteca.

Una hora más tarde, Orihime subió al dormitorio con una pila de libros polvorientos, deseando meterse en cama a disfrutarlos y entró en el baño a darse una ducha.

¿No estaría exagerando un poco? A Byakuya nunca se le ocurriría aprovecharse de ella. Cada uno dormiría en su lado de la enorme cama y si eran respetuosos y considerados, no tenían por qué resultar embarazoso.

Cinco minutos más tarde se había puesto un atractivo camisón de seda verde agua y se hallaba metida en la cama con un enorme tomo de filosofía. Cuando Byakuya entró, estaba tan enfrascada en la lectura que ni se dio cuenta de ello.

-No te preocupes por mí -dijo Byakuya, quitándose con calma la camisa.

La sobresaltó ver su desnuda piel pálida y sus músculos flexionándose a un par de metros, y se lo quedó mirando fascinada.

Conteniendo la respiración, trató de volver a la lectura, pero las letras le bailaban frente a los ojos. Imágenes de Byakuya desvistiéndose le aparecieron en la mente.

Un calor como de miel derretida comenzó a extenderse por su estómago y la hizo temblar. Quería verlo desvestirse. Se quedó rígida al darse cuenta de ello, pero le costó trabajo no levantar la vista y mirar.

Cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se cerró tras él, inhaló varias bocanadas de oxígeno, la cara roja de vergüenza. ¿Sería aquello curiosidad sexual? Nunca había tenido la tentación de espiar a Ichigo. Gracias a Dios, se dijo odiando sinceramente el fuego secreto de culpable excitación que la mera presencia de Byakuya había desatado en ella. La cercanía continua a su atractivo animal había por fin hecho mella.

Byakuya salió del baño y sin poder controlarse, Orihime espió unos poderosos muslos cubiertos de oscuro vello y lo que parecía el bajo de los calzoncillos y sintió que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco.

-Veo que has asaltado la biblioteca -dijo Byakuya, tomando con felinos movimientos un libro y echándole una ojeada.

Orihime asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo. Con el rabillo del ojo lo vio retirar la sábana y meterse en cama.

-Y pensar que creí que te taparías hasta los ojos para dormir conmigo -confió Byakuya en un ronco murmuro aterradoramente íntimo.

La tensión de Orihime había llegado a niveles incontrolables. Giró la cabeza despacio y vio que los relucientes ojos violetas se fijaban en las generosas curvas enfundadas en suave seda. Ruborizándose hasta la raíz del pelo, Orihime apretó el libro contra sus rotundos pechos, cuyos pezones comenzaban a endurecerse peligrosamente.

-Hay demasiadas cosas en las que no piensas -murmuró Byakuya.

Orihime intentó hundirse más en las sábanas que le llegaban hasta la cintura. Pero se quedó hipnotizada por los oscuros ojos, mientras una hambrienta excitación explotaba en su cuerpo desobediente.

-Por el contrario, yo siempre estoy pensando, excepto en la cama, donde reinan otros instintos naturales -informó Byakuya en un susurro suave como el terciopelo-. Tan frío, tan inhumano, pero en el dormitorio no, cara.

Orihime se encontró inclinada hacia él sin saber cómo, atraída por una fuerza mayor, un fuego con el que podría quemarse pero sin embargo no podía evitar.

-¿Byakuya...? -preguntó temblorosa. Byakuya levantó una mano mientras Orihime seguía cautiva de sus ojos, intentando recuperar el dominio de una mente que se había desconectado, aunque Byakuya dejó caer la mano, apretada en un puño.

Orihime abrió los suaves y rosados labios y se los humedeció con la puntita de la lengua.

Con un repentino gemido, Byakuya la tomó con sus manos impacientes y la estrechó en un hambriento abrazo. Pareció que estallaba un rayo entre un segundo y el siguiente. En el primero Orihime era presa de un deseo que apenas podía comprender y en ese segundo se había perdido sin posibilidad de recuperación.

Su cuerpo entero exultaba con la ferocidad de la sensual boca de Byakuya apretándose contra la suya. Cuando él se giró para apretarla bajo su peso, su lengua una daga que penetraba la dulzura de su boca, la sobrecogió la fuerza de su pasión y la agresiva respuesta que surgía en su interior.

Le recorrió la espalda con las manos, para acabar entrelazándolas en su pelo. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se pegó al de él y sintió la fuerza de su masculina excitación contra su tembloroso estómago.

-En este momento no quiero que me consideres un ensayo para Ichigo.

-¿Ichigo?

Byakuya le deslizó una mano por la suave curva de un pecho. Cuando cada célula del cuerpo se sobresaltó con una reacción instantánea, Orihime abandonó toda esperanza de recuperar el control. Respiró profundamente, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y exponiendo el cuello, mientras temblaba de un hambre tan feroz como incontrolable.

Byakuya murmuró algo en incoherente italiano, toda su atención concentrada en sus manos que se dirigieron a los delgados hombros para deslizar los tirantes que la cubrían de su mirada reverente.

Un gemido ronco y agonizante se le escapó de los labios.

-Eres tan fabulosa -afirmó al deslizar la brillante seda por la orgullosa curva de sus generosos pechos, que rozó los rosados pezones, hinchados de excitación.

Y en el mismo momento en que Orihime intentaba cubrir su piel entregada, Byakuya la tocó donde nadie lo había hecho antes y el mundo entero se esfumó con el surgir violento de su sobrecogedora respuesta.

-Byakuya -gimió.

-Madre di Dio -murmuró él absorto en la seducción.

Le recorrió el cuerpo con las manos, rozándole las tiernas cúspides con los pulgares y haciendo que se retorciera de placer. Y luego inclinó la oscura cabeza sobre uno de los tensos botones rosados y con la lengua lo acarició, su humedad haciendo que la temperatura se convirtiera en fiebre y que de la garganta le salieran sonidos estrangulados.

Orihime arqueó la espalda, un fuego subiéndole entre los muslos en un espiral de incontrolable deseo enloquecedor. Temblando en el círculo de sus brazos, Byakuya le cubrió la boca con la suya nuevamente. No oyó la puerta que se abría, no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que el educado acento de Juushiro, se elevó en un saludo de bienvenida entusiasmado.

-¡Muchacho! ¿Cuándo has llegado?

Byakuya levantó la cabeza de golpe y Orihime miró por encima de su hombro horrorizada y confusa. Juushiro se había quedado como un Santa Claus a quien le han dicho que la Navidad no existe.

-Discutiremos esto abajo, Byakuya -anunció el padrino con un profundo tono de censura y mortificación antes de girar sobre sus talones e irse.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

Al parecer están en problemas ustedes dos… jeje, los encontraron infraganti


	6. Chapter 6

**Una deuda de amor**

La obra le pertenece a Lynne Graham los personajes son de Bleach de Tite Kubo esta es solo una adaptación que no tiene fines de lucro y por lo tanto no rompe ninguna ley

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 6

-¡Porca miseria! -exclamó Byakuya, que se había quedado paralizado mirando el espacio que antes ocupara Juushiro como si hubiera sido un adolescente. Saltó de la cama-. ¡Juushiro me miró como si me odiase! -dijo, pasándose una insegura mano por el pelo,con los oscuros ojos llenos de torturada emoción.

-¡Te... te dije que a Juushiro no le parecería bien! -susurró Orihime, tratando de acomodarse el camisón.

-¡No creí que volviese tan tarde y nos encontrase así! No es exactamente la forma en que pensaba darle la noticia. Pero cuando le diga que estamos comprometidos, se calmará-pronosticó Byakuya con el ceño fruncido.

Incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, Orihime se arrepintió avergonzada de lo que había estado haciendo con Byakuya, pero a la vez fue consciente de que el deseo físico seguía agazapado en su interior como su peor enemigo.

-Juushiro eligió un buen momento para interrumpir -continuó Byakuya en el vestidor-. La próxima vez que te metas en la cama conmigo, cúbrete de la cabeza a los pies.

-No habrá una segunda vez -respondió Orihime mortificada-. No esperaba que sucediese nada por el estilo.

-Pero ahora tienes pruebas de que soy humano. Mete a un hombre sexualmente activo en una cama con una mujer con escasas ropas que emite señales provocativas y se saldrá del camino recto inmediatamente.

Orihime se sentó en la cama.

-No emitía señales provocativas -protestó-. ¡Leía mi libro tranquilamente y me saltaste encima!

Asomándose del vestidor con la camisa a medio poner, Byakuya le echó una mirada incrédula.

-¡Me lo estabas rogando!

-Ni siquiera me gustas... ¿Cómo iba a rogártelo? -respondió enfadada.

-¿No? Pues en contra de mi voluntad y mi inteligencia me siento atraído sexualmente por ti-reconoció, con pétrea expresión en el rostro-. Al menos lo reconozco, no como tú, que te encargas de recordarme a todas horas que estás enamorada de alguien más.

Orihime se lo quedó mirando sorprendida, con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Que te sientes atraído por mí? -dijo, quedándose sin aliento.

-Es deseo, Orihime. Lujuria -afirmó Byakuya-. Una complicación que no necesitamos y que evitaremos.

Conque la naturaleza les estaba jugando una mala pasada. Había química sexual pero nada más, y Byakuya estaba aliviado de que la llegada de Juushiro hubiese interrumpido su intimidad. No recordaba nunca haber sido presa de tan encontrados sentimientos. No se le ocurrió hasta que Byakuya se fue, que ella también tenía que bajar. No tendría que haber permitido que Byakuya la convenciera de compartir la habitación. Y ahora era su obligación tranquilizar y asegurar junto con Byakuya como si fueran una pareja de verdad.

Byakuya tenía razón. Había sido un poco directo, pero tenía razón, se dijo mientras se ponía una ligera bata de algodón y se pasaba un cepillo por el pelo. Esos sentimientos que la asaltaban cada vez que miraba a Byakuya eran pura lujuria. Y lo único que tenía Byakuya a su favor era su increíble atractivo y su magnetismo sexual. Era impaciente, manipulador, sarcástico, crítico y frío... excepto en el dormitorio.

Claro que tenía motivos para serIo, pensó mientras salía de la habitación. Era impaciente porque lo quería todo perfecto, sarcástico y crítico porque era más inteligente que el resto de la gente y le resultaría frustrante tener que esperar a que los otros comprendieran su razonamientos. En cuanto a su frialdad, se debía a su infancia terriblemente solitaria. Y quería a Juushiro con locura. Su desaprobación lo había afectado tanto...

Siguió el murmullo de voces hasta encontrarse ante una puerta entreabierta. Estaba a punto de golpear cuando oyó a Juushiro decir algo que nunca imaginó podría salir de la boca de un hombre tan dulce.

-Así que le diste a mi pobre Orihime un anillo para seducirla -decía Juushiro disgustado-. Ahí la tienes, renunciando a sus creencias más profundas. Se que, en su inocencia, cree que finalmente te casarás con ella. Pero no comparto su fe, Byakuya.

-Dio, yo...

-Me dices que estás comprometido con ella, pero en ningún momento mencionas que estás enamorado -interrumpió Juushiro con dureza-. Tampoco dices nada de cuándo tendrá lugar esa hipotética boda.

-Nos acabamos de comprometer -remarcó Byakuya. Parecía desesperado.

-Finalmente conociste a una mujer que se negaba a participar de tu moral relajada. Como no podías aceptar su rechazo, le ofreciste un anillo de compromiso. Dentro de unos meses, cuando hayas perdido el interés en Orihime, la echarás de tu vida otra vez sin tener en consideración el daño que le has hecho -condenó Juushiro cortante.

-¡Estás completamente equivocado!

-Te conozco a ti y conozco a Orihime -contradijo Juushiro-. Me imagino que ella estará perdidamente enamorada de ti, y tendría que haberme dado cuenta. Lleva meses contándome todo lo que haces en sus cartas. Pasará mucho hasta que pueda perdonarte por esto, Byakuya. Ella es dulce, cariñosa y buena.

-Sentémonos y hablemos con tranquilidad, Juushiro -pidió Byakuya.

-No. Ya te he dicho cómo me siento -dijo Juushiro con voz contenida-. Quiero que te vayas de esta casa inmediatamente, Byakuya. Ya te enviaré la ropa. Si le vas a romper el corazón a Orihime, prefiero que lo hagas ahora para que yo la pueda cuidar.

- Vale... Pondré fecha de boda -dijo Byakuya sin entonación en la voz.

-¿El año que viene? -sugirió Juushiro, evidentemente poco impresionado por la noticia.

-¡La semana que viene! -afirmó de repente Byakuya-. Orihime y yo nos casaremos la semana que viene.

Orihime se quedó paralizada frente a la puerta. Del otro lado reinaba un completo silencio. Se imaginó que Juushiro estaría tan asombrado por la noticia como ella.

-Eso decididamente cambia las cosas -suspiró Juushiro con evidente alivio. Parecía haber recobrado carácter habitual, pero sonaba extraño, como si le faltase el aliento-. Entonces la quieres, aunque no puedas demostrarlo... Bueno, no se puede tener todo... no podrías haber elegido a nadie mejor que Orihime...

-¿Qué te pasa, Juushiro? -exclamó Byakuya abruptamente-. ¡Juushiro!

Orihime reaccionó a la alarma que percibía en la voz de Byakuya y empujó la puerta. Juushiro estaba tirado en una silla inconsciente. Parecía terriblemente pequeño, viejo y enfermo. Byakuya se inclinaba sobre él tratando desesperadamente de reanimarlo.

-¡Llama al doctor! -urgió Orihime.

Byakuya se dirigió al teléfono de dos largas zancadas. Estaba gris debajo del color palido de su piel y sus negros ojos tenían una mirada perdida. Hizo la llamada sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Juushiro y lanzó un tembloroso suspiro de alivio cuando vio que su padrino revivía y comenzaba a murmurar lago.

-Eduardo Arribas es un amigo. Vive a las afueras del pueblo -informó mientras colgaba.

Juushiro estaba todavía confuso y mareado. Byakuya quería llevarlo arriba a una cama, pero Orihime pensó que sería mejor esperar al médico y le pidió que le trajera un vaso de agua. Le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras en la mano a Juushiro mientras esperaban.

-Es el corazón, sabes -se quejó el anciano débilmente-. Nunca me había desmayado antes...

-Estás cansado, eso es todo. Hace horas que tendrías que estar en cama -Orihime alargó la mano para agarrar el vaso que Byakuya le alcanzaba, notando con sorpresa que a Byakuya le temblaba la mano. Llevó con cariño el vaso a los labios de Juushiro.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí -murmuró-. Me alegra que los dos estéis aquí. Después de todo, tendré que operarme...

-¿Operarte? -preguntó Byakuya con extrañeza.

-Soy un viejo bobo... nunca me gustaron los hospitales -murmuró Juushiro-. Eduardo dice que necesito que me pongan un marcapasos.

El doctor Arriba llegó rápido y los dos hombres acompañaron a Juushiro al dormitorio. Orihime se sentó con él hasta que se durmió y reflexionó en silencio sobre lo que había oído detrás de la puerta antes del colapso de Juushiro.

¡Byakuya había prometido casarse con ella la semana siguiente! Byakuya, generalmente el más frío y racional de los hombres, se había alterado tanto por la furiosa orden de que se marchase, que había hecho una delirante promesa en vez de explicar que la situación no era lo que parecía. Pero resultaba difícil decir la verdad después de que Juushiro los sorprendiera en la cama. Se habría puesto más furioso todavía.

Por suerte, el estado de salud de Juushiro evitaría que Byakuya tuviese que casarse con ella inmediatamente. Lo operarían y durante la convalecencia, seguro que Byakuya le confesaría que su supuesto compromiso era un engaño hecho sin ninguna maldad. También tendría que decirle que no había pasado nada en el dormitorio. Nada, repitió Orihime para sí misma. Nada en lo que tuviera que pensar otra vez. Un momento de debilidad que era mejor olvidar.

Cuando salió de la habitación de Juushiro, la sorprendió encontrarse con Byakuya en el pasillo. El sobresalto todavía se le reflejaba en la cara, donde se le marcaban líneas de ansiedad.

-¿Te ha dado alguna mala noticia el doctor Arribas? -preguntó ansiosa.

-No -dijo Byakuya mirando hacia otro lado, con el fuerte perfil rígido-. En realidad, el pronóstico es bastante bueno. Juushiro me dijo que el corazón le fallaba, pero fue un poco exagerado. Parece ser que estaba muy asustado por la idea de tener que ponerse el marcapasos.

-Es comprensible. Nunca ha tenido que internarse antes.

-Cuando Eduardo le diagnosticó el problema el año pasado, Juushiro enterró la cabeza en la arena y no quiso saber nada de cirugía. También le pidió a Eduardo que ni se le ocurriese decírmelo. Sabía que si me lo decía, yo insistiría en la operación.

-Y es lógico que lo hagas. Es la única opción sensata -dijo Orihime, asombrada ante la profundidad de las emociones que evidentemente Byakuya trataba de esconderle.

-Tenía miedo de que yo lo forzase a hacerlo -dijo Byakuya, con furia reprimida.

-Pues el desmayo ha resuelto la cuestión -lo consoló Orihime-. Juushiro ha aceptado que necesita la operación.

-¡Pero nunca habría tenido el ataque si no hubiese sido por mí! -explotó Byakuya, culpable y arrepentido-. ¡Madre di Dio! ¡Casi lo mato!

-No es verdad, Byakuya -protestó Orihime enseguida, preocupada por él-. El doctor Arribas dijo que le podría haber sucedido en cualquier momento.

-¡Accidenti! -exclamó, con expresión culpable-. No me vengas con esos cuentos ahora. Juushiro éstaba muy alterado. Nunca lo había visto alterado por nada. ¿Y qué lo causó, eh? ¡Yo y mis brillantes ideas! -concluyó fuera de sí.

La miró con los arrepentidos ojos llenos de pena y se alejó a largos pasos. La reacción instantánea de Orihime hubiera sido seguirlo y razonar con él. Se estaba culpando demasiado. Nunca hubiera permitido que alguien se fuese en tal estado sin ofrecer un consuelo, pero se forzó a no hacerlo.

Byakuya, que no bajaba la guardia con nadie, lo acababa de hacer para recriminarse. Quizás dentro de unas horas se arrepentiría de haber mostrado esa debilidad. Seguro que se enfadaba porque ella había sido testigo de esa breve pérdida de disciplina. Era un hombre muy introvertido. Y no le gustaría que ella se inmiscuyera. Le dio pena darse cuenta de que no podía conectar con él.

Byakuya era un perfeccionista. Había comenzado todo con las mejores intenciones, pero de repente le había salido mal. Juushiro estaba molesto y apenado, y le había demostrado una dolorosa falta de confianza. Con ese disgusto Byakuya habría tenido más que suficiente. Pero, para rematarla, a Juushiro le había dado un colapso.

Volvió a entrar en la habitación y se quedó junto a la cama de Juushiro hasta que a las tres de la mañana Herminia entró con una expresión de preocupado afecto en los ojos y le indicó que ella la reemplazaría.

Orihime se fue al dormitorio preguntándose dónde estaría Byakuya. ¿Se habría ido a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes? No creía que se hubiera ido directamente a la cama en el estado de alteración en que se hallaba.

Después de dudarlo un poco, bajó al elegante salón donde Juushiro y Byakuya habían discutido. La luz todavía estaba encendida. Orihime abrió la puerta. Byakuya se hallaba derrumbado en un sillón. Había bebido y la miró con los ojos curiosamente desenfocados.

-Dio -dijo con la lengua de trapo- ¡Mira quién está aquí! ¡La amiga de todo el mundo!

Orihime sintió una enorme ternura. Casi le dijo que él era su propio enemigo, que no podía enfrentarse a lo que le había sucedido esa noche. Estaba tratando de ahogar sus propias y turbulentas emociones en alcohol, empeorándolo todavía más.

-Te sentirás mucho mejor mañana si duermes un poco.

-El perfecto rayito de luz, ¿eh? Dime, ¿cómo te sientes al darte cuenta de que lo has hecho todo bien y yo lo he hecho todo mal?

-¿Y qué he hecho bien?

-Dijiste que siempre era malo mentir. Tenías razón. Dijiste que yo mentiría mucho mejor que tú. Te equivocaste -afirmó Byakuya, pasándose la mano por el cabello-. Cuando Juushiro se me enfrentó, no supe qué hacer.

-Su actitud te alteró. No estabas preparado...

-Ahora me odia hasta la médula.

Orihime se arrodilló a sus pies y lo miró con los ojos violetas preocupados.

-Por supuesto que no. No pasó nada. Te tomas todo a la tremenda. Lo que pasó en el dormitorio lo tomó por sorpresa, y luego, en vez de calmarlo, seguro que te enfrentaste a él... Mira el lado positivo... Estás aquí, sintiéndote realmente desgraciado, cuando...

-Culpable -interrumpió bruscamente.

-Cuando vinimos aquí creíamos que se moría, y ahora sabemos que se puede recuperar totalmente.

-Es verdad -dijo Byakuya, como si todavía no se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

-Seguro que le quedan muchos años por vivir, y distanciarte de él ahora te ha hecho sentirte peor.

-Tenía miedo de alterarlo más.

-Siempre piensas lo peor. Juushiro te quiere, sólo que no es tan ingenuo como pensabas. Como se sorprendió tanto de que estuviéramos comprometidos, sospechó que...

-¿Tenía malas intenciones?

- Venga, tienes que ir a la cama -lo agarró Orihime de la mano para ponerlo de pie.

Byakuya se levantó tambaleándose levemente. Orihime le sonrió. Y él le respondió con una sonrisa casi infantil, que le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón.

-Eres tan buena... a veces me haces sentir muy mal -le comunicó.

-Te irrito -dijo Orihime, poniéndose seria.

-No. Es más como enfrentarme a mi conciencia cara a cara. Ya me estoy acostumbrando.

Los ojos de Orihime brillaron otra vez y al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio, la abrió.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? Tu intención era buena. Hacerlo feliz -le aseguró tranquilizadora mientras entraban.

Byakuya se la quedó mirando como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Mientras la miraba con intensidad, Orihime se olvidó de lo que pensaba decir. Byakuya le pasó un dedo muy, muy suavemente por el contorno de los labios. Ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba y se le cortaba la respiración.

-Nunca confíes en mis intenciones -dijo Byakuya con palabras suaves como el terciopelo-. Siempre calculo todo, hasta el último punto y coma.

-Probablemente no puedes evitarlo...

De repente, parecía que el mundo se había detenido. Orihime notaba cada inspiración que hacía, cada latido de su sangre en las venas. Cuando la besó con una dulzura casi insoportable, sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaban. Él la levantó en sus brazos y empujó la puerta con el cuerpo para cerrarla.

-Quédate conmigo. No quiero estar solo esta noche -confesó con la respiración agitada.

Y luego la besó otra vez con besos duros y hambrientos que la hicieron derretirse como la miel. Quizás hubiera dicho algo más, pero cada vez que dejaba de besarla Orihime lo sostenía con fuerza. El deseo se había despertado en ella como un dique roto, arrastrando toda razón con él. Era tan poderoso su anhelo, que no lo pudo resistir.

La llevó hasta la cama y se inclinó sobre ella. Le soltó el cinturón de la bata y la abrió, mientras la besaba ardientemente en la base del cuello, haciéndola temblar. Emitió un gemido.

Al oír el delator sonido, Byakuya se quedó petrificado.

-No, no estoy sobrio- dijo, con cada músculo de su delgado y poderoso cuerpo tenso-. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto, cara -comenzó con jadeante urgencia-. No estoy en mis cabales.

-¿Quién dijo que tenías que estarlo? -preguntó Orihime, sin poder evitarlo.

Desconcertado por su inesperada respuesta, Byakuya le miró los ojos brillantes como estrellas y quitó las manos de los delgados brazos luchando consigo mismo.

-No me mires así -pidió trémulo.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó Orihime fascinada. Byakuya cerró los ojos e intentó controlarse.

-¡Accidenti! -gimió- ¡Te deseo tanto... nunca he deseado a una mujer tan desesperadamente como te deseo ahora!

El reconocimiento de su propio poder femenino fue para Orihime como una inyección de adrenalina. Era un poder que nunca soñó poseer. La forma en que se acercó a Byakuya para encontrar su boca fue totalmente irracional.

Byakuya reaccionó a su invitación empujándola contra la cama. Al acariciar con sus voluptuosas curvas, un gruñido de placer masculino le brotó de la garganta. Intercambiaron ardientes besos mientras Orihime trataba de desabrocharle la camisa sin separarse de él.

Byakuya hizo un último y desesperado intento por controlar la situación.

-No podemos... -dijo. Pero ella le recorrió el torso con las manos, haciendo que la incorporara en sus brazos para forcejear como un adolescente con el camisón que se le resistía-. No podemos hacer esto -concluyó, después de explorar con su lengua los labios entreabiertos.

-Cállate -dijo Orihime, rozando con sus labios un liso y duro hombro. Tenía la piel salada. Comenzó a descender por su cuerpo, adorando cada una de las sensaciones que le suscitaba, sintiéndose libre.

-Di mi nombre... -pidió Byakuya entrecortadamente.

-Byakuya.

-Otra vez -ronroneó, como un gran gato hambriento, temblando cuando ella llegó a los duros músculos de su estómago.

-Byakuya... Byakuya... Byakuya... -suspiró sensual, ocupada en seguir cada uno de sus instintos, recorriéndole con las manos los largos y sólidos muslos, encontrando en su camino el excitado sexo masculino.

Con un incoherente resoplido de impaciencia, Byakuya intentó desvestirse mientras la besaba frenéticamente. El corazón de Orihime cantaba, su cuerpo hervía. Nunca pensó que existiese una pasión tan fuerte y floreció al sentirla.

-Te hicieron para mí, cara -dijo Byakuya, tomando en su boca un rosado pezón para besarlo y lamerlo reverentemente.

Orihime arqueó la espalda y jadeó incontrolable, clavándole las manos en los hombros. No la preocupó perder el control cuando la arrastró a un pozo profundo de excitación en el que lo único que podía hacer era responder a la increíble intensidad de sus emociones.

-Respondes a mi pasión con la tuya -murmuró Byakuya con intenso placer-. Haces que el fuego me consuma, cara.

Le recorrió un tembloroso y delgado muslo, haciendo que su centro más íntimo lo reclamara con una excitación que resultaba casi intolerable. Cuando buscó el húmedo calor de su parte más sensible, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se retorció. Sentía un intenso calor y electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo.

-¡No lo puedo soportar... no lo puedo soportar! -jadeó sin control.

Byakuya le capturó los labios enrojecidos con los suyos y la hizo soportarlo más, durante minutos que la hicieron enloquecer. Luego se levantó sobre ella y se deslizó entre sus muslos, levantándole las rodillas. En su febril estado, Orihime reconoció que por fin el insoportable dolor que le causaba su propio vacío se vería satisfecho.

-Dios... no puedo aguantar más -rugió Byakuya. Cuando se arqueó encima de ella, el ardiente y duro empuje de su invasión la tomó por sorpresa. La sensación le resultó tan nueva que se quedó petrificada y luego él la penetró más profundo y el agudo dolor arrancó un grito sorprendido de sus labios. Byakuya se quedó helado por la sorpresa.

-¿Soy el primero...? -exclamó.

Cuando el dolor disminuyó, ella se movió debajo de él sin querer hablar, deseando gozar de la increíble sensación de tenerlo dentro. Y ese pequeño movimiento destruyó el poco autocontrol que Byakuya había conseguido al darse cuenta de su inocencia. Con un gruñido la penetró más profundamente todavía con apasionada urgencia, incapaz, igual que ella, de desobedecer a su propio cuerpo. Y juntos capearon la tormenta de sus emociones. Lo que importaba era que él no parase, que satisficiera el anhelo que había desatado en ella.

La llevó hasta un clímax que la hizo gritar de éxtasis, con el convulso cuerpo deshaciéndose en lo que parecieron mil pedazos cuando él dio el último empujón.

Luego Orihime sintió que caía y caía en un sinfín de capas de algodón. Y aunque luego recordó vagamente que Byakuya intentaba despertarla para hablar, no se pudo mantener despierta en brazos de la paz más placentera que jamás había sentido.

.

.

.

.

Continuara…

¿Qué le dirá ahora Byakuya? O_O , muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews me hace feliz

Lamento la tardanza pero muchas cosas pasaron… jejeje


	7. Chapter 7

**Una deuda de amor**

La obra le pertenece a Lynne Graham los personajes son de Bleach de Tite Kubo esta es solo una adaptación que no tiene fines de lucro y por lo tanto no rompe ninguna ley

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 7

Orihime se despertó cuando la sirvienta abrió las cortinas.

Pestañeó adormilada y comenzó a sentarse. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no se hallaba en la habitación de Byakuya.

-La comida estará lista en una hora, señorita -le informó la sonriente mujer en perfecto inglés-. El señor Kuchiki me ha pedido que la despierte.

Una repetición en tecnicolor de lo que había estado haciendo antes del amanecer con Byakuya la asaltó. Oleadas de vergüenza la recorrieron. No podía comprender cómo, apenas unas horas antes, hacer el amor con Byakuya le había parecido tan natural e inevitable.

Byakuya había estado bebiendo, y no era la persona racional y poco emotiva de siempre. Pero incluso en ese estado, Byakuya había intentado detenerse, más de una vez había tratado de hacerla entrar en razón. Recordó con el corazón oprimido cómo le había arrancado los botones de la camisa, descartando toda inhibición. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara otra vez?

El Byakuya que ella había conocido en la madrugada era un Byakuya vulnerable. El susto por el colapso de Juushiro y su propia conciencia habían derrumbado sus defensas. Al besarla, había sucumbido a una tentación momentánea y ella había malinterpretado la situación totalmente. Lo único que Byakuya quería era un poco de calor humano, pero, al ser como era, había expresado su necesidad como una invitación sexual. Tendría que haberle dado un abrazo, o hablado... Todo había sido culpa suya. ¿Cómo podía culparlo a él? De ninguna manera podía hacerlo responsable por algo que ella le había ofrecido gratuitamente.

Se había sorprendido tanto cuando se dio cuenta de que ella era virgen. Orihime emitió un gemido frustrado. Seguro que cuando le hablaba y ella se quedó dormida le estaba diciendo que no tenían que haber hecho lo que hicieron. De repente se sintió agradecida por que la hubiese sacado de su habitación y llevado a la de huéspedes.

Se deslizó de la cama y se dio una ducha. Luego se puso un elegante traje azul sin mangas, sintiendo con cada minuto que pasaba cómo aumentaba el torbellino de sus sentimientos.

¿Por qué había tirado por la borda todos sus principios y vivido el momento sin pensar en las consecuencias? ¡No había pensado en Ichigo ni una vez! Claro que con Ichigo nunca habían pasado de la amistad. Y era evidente que su propia naturaleza era más física de lo que nunca hubiese sospechado. Seguro que por eso había perdido el control con Byakuya.

Había sucumbido a lo que Byakuya había descrito antes como «pura lujuria». Se estremeció al recordarlo, pero era la pura verdad. Byakuya le había despertado el deseo sexual.

Era mejor enfrentarse a la verdad desnuda que tratar de buscar tontas excusas sentimentales, como pensar que se estaba enamorando de Byakuya. ¿Acaso no se le había pasado por la cabeza mientras se dormía en sus brazos?

Pero no se estaba enamorando de Byakuya. Ella estaba enamorada de Ichigo, ¿o no? De repente, no supo qué pensar. Pero quería ver a Ichigo otra vez y reforzar lo que sentía por él. Amar a Ichigo a la distancia era seguro. Amar a Byakuya sería suicidio emocional. ¿Cuántas veces se lo había advertido Byakuya?

Mientras se sentaba ante el tocador arreglándose el pelo, sonó un ligero golpe en la puerta y la morena figura de Byakuya se reflejó en el espejo. Vestía un par de chinos color marrón claro y un polo negro, que acentuaba el moreno de su piel. El estómago se le hizo un nudo al verlo tan guapo.

-No hablemos de lo que sucedió antes -se oyó decir tensa-. Olvidemos lo que ha pasado.

-Orihime,yo...

-Por favor, no digas nada más -lo interrumpió Orihime rápidamente.

-No puedo olvidar lo que ha sucedido -aseguró bruscamente.

-Haz un esfuerzo. Te sorprenderás de lo fácil que es olvidar los errores. Quizás hasta ahora no hayas cometido los suficientes, pero yo tengo amplia experiencia en ello -murmuró Orihime-. ¿Cómo está Juushiro?

-No lo he visto, pero parece que bien. Herminia me dijo que bajaría a comer -respondió Byakuya impaciente-. Tenemos que hablar de esto, Orihime. Necesito saber qué quieres decir.

-Fue un tremendo error -dijo Orihime palideciendo-. Los dos estábamos turbados, tú habías bebido, yo intenté consolarte... las cosas se fueron de las manos... ¿Qué otra explicación hay?

-¿Me estás diciendo que te fuiste a la cama conmigo porque te daba lástima? -dijo Byakuya con furiosa incredulidad.

-No sé... -movió la cabeza confusa-. Aparte de lo obvio, no sé por qué lo hice -confesó finalmente.

-¿Aparte de lo obvio? ¿A qué te refieres? -exigió Byakuya receloso.

-El tema de la lujuria -susurró Orihime, sorprendida porque no se le hubiese ocurrido a él-. Cuando me besas, no sé lo que me pasa.

El silencio se hizo opresivo.

Byakuya le apoyó las manos en los hombros y la levantó para que quedara frente a él. Los maravillosos ojos de reflejos plateados la taladraron como misiles. Luego inclinó la arrogante cabeza morena para besarla. Fuegos artificiales explotaron detrás de sus párpados cerrados, haciendo que las rodillas se le aflojaran.

Byakuya la separó de sí, sosteniéndola por los delgados hombros.

-Es el tipo de problema que tenemos que resolver juntos -dijo mirándola con ojos engañosamente indolentes.

-Pensé que estarías furioso conmigo por aprovecharme de tu borrachera -admitió asombrada.

-No soy sexista en absoluto y además tengo bastante resistencia -dijo, cubriendo con las larguísimas pestañas el brillo de sus ojos.

Todavía luchando por comprender el motivo de su beso, Orihime se envaró cuando él la tomó de la mano. Le deslizó la sortija de diamantes en el dedo.

-Te la dejaste en mi cuarto de baño. Tendrás que ponértela para que Juushiro la vea.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta por qué la había besado y por qué no estaba furioso. Tenían que seguir haciéndose pasar por novios frente a Juushiro. Así que cuando Byakuya le agarró la mano posesivamente, no se sorprendió. Todo era parte de su actuación.

-No quería mencionarlo antes -le confió-, pero oí tu conversación con Juushiro.

Byakuya la miró interrogante.

-¿Cuánto oíste?

-Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que te dejaste avasallar por Juushiro. ¡Decirle a Juushiro que nos casábamos la semana que viene nos podría llevar a una situación bastante comprometida!

Byakuya enrojeció violentamente y estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero cerró la boca con firmeza.

-Tendremos que decirle la verdad cuando se esté recuperando de su operación -suspiró Orihime-. Supongo que comprenderá por qué lo hicimos.

Byakuya le apretó la mano con fuerza.

-Cambiemos de tema un minuto antes de ir a verlo -murmuró-. Cuando hicimos el amor...

Orihime reaccionó como un animal acorralado ante el cazador.

-¡Pensaba que no discutiríamos ese tema más!

-Sólo una cosa -la miró Byakuya reflexivamente con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros-. Me dio la extraña y maravillosa sensación de que podía haber algo más que deseo.

Orihime se ruborizó, humillada por lo que interpretó en esa aseveración, pero decidida a asegurarle que ella no era tan tonta.

-No te preocupes por eso, Byakuya.

-¿No?

Orihime miró sus manos unidas un segundo y pensó con tristeza en qué mentira se estaba metiendo.

-No soy tan tonta como para pensar que es lo mismo estar enamorada que sentirse atraída sexualmente. Ichigo sigue siendo el único hombre para mí -afirmó con vehemencia.

Byakuya le soltó la mano y lanzó una carcajada sardónica.

-¡Estabas conmigo, no con él! -dijo.

-Me da vergüenza reconocerlo -murmuró Orihime ahogadamente.

-¡Mas te vale! -confirmó Byakuya en furiosa voz baja-. Permíteme que te diga que si estuvieras enamorada de mí, te pondría un guardia día y noche. ¡No te tendría ni un ápice de confianza!

-Pero si todavía no tengo una relación con Ichigo -protestó para defenderse.

-¡Y si depende de mí, tampoco la tendrás! -le respondió Byakuya con frialdad.

Confundida por esa afirmación, Orihime logró finalmente reunir el coraje para mirarlo. Byakuya estaba furioso y la taladró los ojos plateados agudos y penetrantes como puñales.

-Me has utilizado -condenó Byakuya con rabia-. Y no permito que nadie lo haga.

-¿Cómo te he utilizado? -preguntó angustiada, luchando por comprender qué era lo que lo había puesto tan furioso.

-¡Santo cielo!... ¡Como un maldito ensayo para Ichigo! ¡Y pensar que estaba preocupado porque no había tomado precauciones! ¡Ya estás tomando la píldora para prepararte para él! ¡Lo último que querrás es quedarte embarazada, y te lo agradezco, no creas! ¡Pero en cuanto termine este fiasco quiero que desaparezcas de mi vida como si nunca te hubiese conocido! -se alejó a largas zancadas.

Terriblemente confundida por la diatriba de acusaciones contradictorias, Orihime lo siguió. No estaba tomando la píldora, y el riesgo de quedarse embarazada ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Darse cuenta de ello la sumió en una confusión aún mayor.

De repente Byakuya se volvió y le tomó la mano nuevamente, mirándola con seriedad.

-Perdóname. No tenía derecho a atacarte así.

- Vale. Comprendo -murmuró ahogadamente Orihime, enternecida por la ruda disculpa.

-Me parece que no comprendes nada -dijo él inexpresivamente.

Sí que lo comprendía, insistió para sí. La inesperada intimidad había roto barreras que ahora había que volver a erigir. No era sorprendente que Byakuya se pusiese nervioso preguntándose si la había dejado embarazada. Decidió dejar que creyese que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Era muy improbable que un irreflexivo acto como ése llevase a la concepción de un niño, se dijo, para tranquilizarse. Ahora tenía que sonreír y comportarse como una mujer enamorada y recién comprometida. En presencia de Juushiro no había que indicar que hubiera ninguna fricción entre los dos.

Juushiro los esperaba en el soleado patio a la sombra de una enorme casuarina.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa al verlos y se puso de pie.

-No me digáis que tendría que haberme quedado en cama. El padre Navarro viene a comer con nosotros.

Byakuya, que le arrimaba en ese momento la silla a Orihime para que se sentara ante la elegante mesa, se quedó quieto.

-¿El padre Navarro?

-Para que podáis poner la fecha de boda. Lo llamé esta mañana. No tenemos ni un minuto que perder. Eduardo quiere que me interne en la clínica dentro de dos semanas.

Sin darse cuenta del efecto de sus palabras, que cayeron como una bomba, se echó hacia atrás en la silla, la pintura de la felicidad.

.

.

.

.

Lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto pero por eso traje dos capis hoy!


	8. Chapter 8

**Una deuda de amor**

La obra le pertenece a Lynne Graham los personajes son de Bleach de Tite Kubo esta es solo una adaptación que no tiene fines de lucro y por lo tanto no rompe ninguna ley

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 8

Mientras Juushiro sugería alegremente que Byakuya sirviese el vino, Orihime luchaba por no manifestar el sobresalto que acababa de recibir.

-No me mires con esa cara, Byakuya -recriminó Juushiro suavemente-. Una copa de vino no me hará ningún daño. Es una ocasión muy especial.

-Juushiro, creo seriamente que la excitación de una boda no te vendrá bien en este momento - llenó Byakuya las copas con pulso sorprendentemente firme.

-Tonterías. No quiero que sintáis que tenéis que retrasar la boda hasta después de la intervención. Me siento bien para una pequeña reunión familiar -dijo, pero mientras los miraba, se reflejó en sus cansadas facciones una expresión ansiosa.

-¡Ay, Dios! ¿Me he inmiscuido demasiado llamando al padre Navarro?

-Por supuesto que no -le sonrió Byakuya divertido, lo cual impresionó a Orihime-. Juushiro y el cura del pueblo son viejos amigos. Era lógico que quisiese compartir la noticia con él -informó, echándole a Orihime una rápida mirada.

-Ya podrás hacer una gran recepción cuando llegues a Londres, pero una pequeña ceremonia es más tu estilo, Byakuya -dijo Juushiro más tranquilo-. Y no te molestará ningún periodista en este rincón perdido entre los montes.

De repente, Orihime se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Juushiro se había lanzado de cabeza a los preparativos de boda para no pensar en su próxima intervención, y además tenía miedo de no salir de la mesa de operaciones con vida.

-Todo saldrá bien. Al margen de ese pequeño problema de corazón, estás perfecto para tu edad -le dijo, expresando sus temores en voz alta.

-Orihime me conoce como a un libro abierto -le dijo Juushiro a Byakuya contento.

-No me extraña. Os parecéis mucho -dijo Byakuya, sin expresión en la voz.

Y luego llegó el cura. La comida resultó jovial, pero Orihime no podía evitar abstraerse en sus propios pensamientos. Miraba a Byakuya, maravillada por su autocontrol, su facilidad de palabra, su habilidad para esconder el horror que le causaba la forma en que se habían desarrollado los hechos. Esperaba que en algún momento él mencionase un motivo que haría imposible un matrimonio tan pronto, pero Byakuya no hizo ni el más mínimo intento.

Durante la comida no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima. El rostro delgado y fuerte, la forma en que el negro pelo brillaba cada vez que él echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, la calidez de sus ojos, que antes le habían parecido tan fríos y distantes, cuando miraba a Juushiro. Estaba haciendo la actuación de su vida para Juushiro.

Antes de que el padre Navarro se fuera, decidieron una fecha para dentro de cinco días. Luego el anciano se retiró a dormir la siesta. Mientras sus silenciosos pasos se alejaban, Orihime se puso de pie y se acercó a la pared que rodeaba el patio. Desde allí se veían las terrazas y el maravilloso bosque. Esperó a que Byakuya le dijera que la única opción era casarse.

Byakuya la miró a unos pasos de distancia.

-Estás furiosa conmigo.

Orihime lo miró, la ansiedad y el reproche velándole los azules ojos.

-Tú nos metiste en este entuerto. Supuse que por arte de magia nos sacarías de él.

-Si me hubiera opuesto, Juushiro habría sospechado que no las tenía todas conmigo y se habría preocupado. No podía correr ese riesgo.

-Quiero mucho a Juushiro, pero no quiero llegar al extremo de casarme por la iglesia para tranquilizarlo -admitió Orihime.

-Podemos conseguir la anulación luego -dijo Byakuya, acercándose a ella-. Sé que te estoy pidiendo un gran favor, pero necesito que lo hagas por mí -rogó.

La mirada de Orihime se quedó prendada en los ojos de oscuras pestañas y sintió un deseo tan grande consumiéndola por dentro que era una agonía no echarse a sus brazos. Asustada por la fuerza de sus sentimientos, tembló y miró hacia otro lado.

-Bueno. Si es sólo por unas semanas... Luego, cuando volvamos a Londres, le podemos decir a Juushiro que no funcionó.

-Te juro que no te arrepentirás de tu decisión.

Orihime no pudo evitar mirarlo. Una sonrisa le había suavizado las facciones. Sintió que se le encendía una hoguera en el estómago y volvió a bajar la mirada, azorada ante el poder que él tenía para turbarla. Un poder que ni se daba cuenta que poseía.

-Hay sólo una cosa que podría hacer que todo resultara más fácil.

-¿Qué?

-¿Podríamos evitarnos lo más posible?

Durante un segundo Byakuya se quedó aturdido.

-Pensé que así estaríamos más cómodos -añadió, al darse cuenta de su torpeza.

-No parecías estar incómoda durante la comida -señaló Byakuya suavemente-. En realidad, no me quitaste los ojos de encima ni un minuto.

Lo que quería era que ella le asegurara que no estaba enamorada de él, reflexionó Orihime mortificada, con las mejillas como dos rosas.

-Estaba actuando.

-Tendría que habérmelo imaginado. ¿Imaginabas que era Ichigo? -preguntó ahogadamente.

Orihime no pudo mirarlo de la vergüenza que sentía, por lo que interpretó que él lo encontraba divertido.

-¿Y quién, sino?

Su propia imagen en el espejo la dejó sin aliento. Tres días antes, Byakuya no sólo había hecho traer una selección de vestidos de novia, sino también una modista para que hiciera todos los arreglos pertinentes. Un detalle más para beneficio de Juushiro, suponía Orihime. Pero verse vestida de novia el día de su boda era algo totalmente distinto.

Juushiro había insistido en prestarle una diadema de brillantes que había pertenecido a su madre. Las piedras preciosas brillaban como una guirnalda de estrellas en su pelo recogido. ¿Y el vestido? El vestido era un sueño hecho realidad. Seda color marfil con un delicioso bordado le ajustaba el busto, le apretaba la pequeña cintura y le caía en suaves pliegues hasta los pies, calzados con zapatos bordados en oro que parecían los de Cenicienta.

Durante los cinco días anteriores, apenas si había visto a Byakuya, excepto en presencia de Juushiro. La actuación de Byakuya había requerido poco más que un solícito aire de interés en que ella estuviese bien y circunspectos paseos por la propiedad después de comer.

-Juushiro no tiene confianza en nosotros como para dejarnos solos -había dicho Byakuya en un ataque de furia al verlo caminar por el patio más arriba con la mirada fija en ellos como una atenta carabina-. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Que te arrastraré bajo un árbol como un adolescente?

Mientras Herminia salía de la habitación con ella, Orihime sonrió al recordar la incrédula explosión de Byakuya la noche anterior. Juushiro no le tenía ni un ápice de confianza. Pero la sonrisa pronto se le borró de los labios, porque Juushiro no tenía por qué preocuparse. No había peligro de que la fatídica noche de pasión se repitiese.

Juushiro la vio bajar las escaleras con inmenso orgullo.

-Estás maravillosa, querida.

La llevó de la mano como a una reina hasta el coche que esperaba. El viaje hasta la pequeña iglesia en las afueras del pueblo les llevó sólo unos minutos. Orihime se sobresaltó ante la aparición de un fotógrafo que registraría su entrada del brazo de Juushiro, y era un manojo de nervios cuando subió los escalones apretando entre sus manos el hermoso ramo de flores.

Cuando se inició la ceremonia, Byakuya se giró finalmente para mirarla. Sus profundos ojos oscuros brillaron plateados y ya no se apartaron de ella. Eduardo Arribas, que oficiaba de testigo, tuvo que darle un discreto codazo cuando llegó el momento de intercambiar los anillos. Orihime sólo era consciente de las palabras del padre Navarro y de la presencia de Byakuya, increíblemente guapo con un traje oscuro.

Al salir de la iglesia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por recordar que sólo era una farsa, que no era real en absoluto. El fotógrafo los hizo posar y cuando finalmente subieron al coche que los volvería a llevar a la casa para el desayuno nupcial, esperó que Byakuya dijera algo cínico, como que se alegraba de que la charada hubiese terminado.

-Estás increíble con ese vestido -dijo sin embargo.

-No es necesario que actúes cuando estamos solos.

-No estoy actuando.

-Sí, lo estás. Lo sabes perfectamente. Como cuando me dijiste que mis ojos eran maravillosos -le recordó con tristeza-. Puedes interrumpir la actuación hasta que nos bajemos del coche.

-Es que tienes unos ojos maravillosos -murmuró en respuesta a la prosaica afirmación.

-¿Por qué insistes? -suspiró Orihime. Byakuya respondió a la mirada de franco reproche con el brillo de sus ojos negros que la hicieron recordar el abandono con que se había entregado a él hacía unos pocos días. La atmósfera se hizo irrespirable por la tensión y cuando Byakuya le pasó la mano por la cintura y la acercó para besarla, el recuerdo y la realidad convergieron y en lo único en que pudo pensar era que quería hacer lo que su cuerpo le pedía. El le abrasó la boca con hambre devoradora y ella le pasó las manos por el negro pelo y lo atrajo posesivamente. Lentamente, los corazones latiendo al unísono, desaparecieron de vista hasta encontrarse tumbados en el asiento del coche.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad en que se besaron febrilmente hasta quedarse sin aliento, Byakuya levantó la cabeza.

-El coche está detenido -observó, con expresión de extrañeza-. El chófer se ha ido.

Mientras Byakuya se incorporaba y la ayudaba, Orihime creyó surgir de una pasión arrolladora en la que había perdido el sentido. Con hábiles gestos, Byakuya le quitó la tiara, que se le había torcido, le acomodó el cabello y se la volvió a poner.

-Será mejor que entremos. No podemos celebrar un desayuno nupcial sin el novio y la novia, cara - dijo, esbozando una sonrisa que le hizo dar un vuelco el corazón y retrasó su proceso de recuperación otros cinco minutos.

Byakuya la ayudó a salir del coche y le acomodó los pliegues del vestido como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Luego, antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, se inclinó y la tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Qué...?

-Es la tradición, cara. Tranquilízate -dijo, leyendo la expresión ansiosa de su cara con divertida comprensión-, si alguna vez te llegas a poner a dieta, te obligaré a comer tarta de chocolate todas las noches.

Como en una nube, se dejó llevar en brazos hasta la casa como una verdadera novia en el día de su boda. Juushiro los esperaba en la entrada y observó su llegada con manifiesta alegría. Cuando llegaron hasta él, sonrió.

-Renji vino con tu correo, Byakuya. También trajo a una inesperada visita, que seguro será muy apreciada. No les he contado la noticia todavía. ¡Me encanta dar sorpresas!

En efecto, cuando Byakuya entró en la semioscuridad del salón con la cola del precioso vestido de Orihime flotando hacia un lado como un estandarte, el deseo de Juushiro de sorprender a la gente se vio recompensado.

El ayudante ejecutivo de Byakuya, Renji Abarai, se acercó primero, vio a Orihime con su vestido de novia y se quedó totalmente boquiabierto.

-Cierra la boca, Renji -murmuró Byakuya suavemente-, pareces uno de los pececitos de Orihime.

La visita inesperada surgió detrás de Renji. Era una atractiva rubia vestida con una falda con estampado de leopardo y una camiseta haciendo juego que dejaba expuesto un ombligo con una exótica joya. Exhaló el aire sorprendida cuando vio a los novios. Por un momento su cara resultó la pintura de la incredulidad.

-¿Rangiku? -exclamó Orihime encantada-. ¡Byakuya, ésta es mi hermana, Rangiku!

Entrecerrando los brillantes ojos, Byakuya se detuvo y miró a la rubia que ahora sonreía.

-Hola Rangiku. ¡Qué pena que te hayas perdido la ceremonia por tan poco!

-Rangiku... éste es Byakuya... Byakuya Kuchiki -anunció Orihime con orgullo de poder presentarle a su famosa hermana alguien digno de conocer.

-Todo el mundo sabe quién es Byakuya Kuchiki -dijo Rangiku con una mirada paternalista que intentó compartir con Byakuya, pero él simplemente la miró fijamente, sin mover un músculo de la cara.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde estaba? -preguntó Orihime, aún en brazos de Byakuya y momentáneamente cegada por el flash del fotógrafo que se acercó a tomar una foto de su entrada.

-Dejaste tu dirección, querida, y cuando fui a casa de Byakuya me encontré con Renji y lo convencí de que me trajera.

Renji esbozó una débil sonrisa de disculpa en dirección a su jefe, que le respondió con una mirada que lo hizo envararse.

-Enhorabuena, Byakuya -logró decir-. Y, Orihime, mis mejores deseos. Tengo que confesar... que ni me imaginé que esto sucedería.

-Me has quitado la palabra de la boca -dijo Rangiku, con voz un poco chillona-. ¿Pero no te encantan las bodas? ¡A mí sí!

Byakuya dejó al Orihime en el suelo suavemente.

-Discúlpame, cara, tengo que hacer una llamada urgente -le susurró en un discreto aparte.

Rangiku cruzó el vestíbulo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Realmente te he echado de menos -confesó, mientras Juushiro miraba con cariñosa aprobación el afecto fraternal.

Sorprendida por la inusual demostración por parte de su hermana, Orihime rebosaba de alegría.

-Yo te he extrañado también. ¿Qué tal California?

Mientras Juushiro se alejaba, Rangiku abandonó su sonrisa y se encogió de hombros con petulancia.

-No funcionó. Me volví a Londres, esperando que tú me recibieras en tu casa, pero...

-¡Oh, no! -exclamó Orihime consternada.

-¡Y luego, cuando me enteré de que estabas en España con el querido Juushiro, crucé los dedos y recé para que hubiera un hueco para mí! -Rangiku le estudió la expresión de consternación y culpabilidad de Orihime con fríos ojos-. Estoy sin blanca. No tenía otra opción.

-No, por supuesto que no -afirmó Orihime fervientemente, con la esperanza de que a Byakuya y Juushiro no les importara que Rangiku se quedase. Tenía ilusión de ponerse al día con las noticias de su hermana.

Byakuya volvió a su lado, y Orihime notó que ahora era Renji quien estaba al teléfono al otro extremo de la habitación.

Aunque Orihime hubiese querido hablar con su hermana en privado unos minutos, se daba cuenta de que todos estaban esperando para desayunar. A la mesa, tenía a Byakuya de un lado y Juushiro del otro. Rangiku acabó al lado del padre Navarro y, al no tener nada de qué hablar con él, se quedó silenciosa, bostezando ocasionalmente.

-Estoy tan contenta de que Rangiku esté aquí -le dijo a Byakuya tímidamente mientras cortaban la tarta-. Se ve que está cansada del viaje, pero ¿no es preciosa?

-Si ése es el color rubio que te gusta, no creo que te quedase bien. Y todos esos tatuajes y agujeros deben de doler un montón. Tu hermana debe ser muy valiente.

-Sí que lo es. Las cosas no le salieron bien en California, pero lo está llevando bien.

Después de la comida Orihime se fue al cuarto de baño a arreglarse el pelo. Cuando salió, se encontró a Rangiku paseándose fuera con expresión enfadada.

-¡Casi me duermo durante el desayuno! ¡Pensé que el castigo no terminaría nunca! -protestó tomando a Orihime del brazo y encerrándose con ella en la primera habitación vacía que encontró-. ¡Tú, casada con Byakuya Kuchiki! ¡Me he quedado de una pieza! Y, obviamente, cambia mis planes. No me puedo quedar aquí si te acabas de casar.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Orihime sorprendida.

-Usa la cabeza, Orihime -dijo Rangiku irritada-. Ésta es la casa de Juushiro. Y te irás de luna de miel a algún lugar exótico. ¡No me puedo instalar aquí con el anciano hasta que vuelvas!

-No te preocupes, como Juushiro no está muy bien de salud, no iremos a ningún lado.

-Ya sabes que se me da muy mal cuidar enfermos, pero se ve que esta vez a ti te ha salido bien el tema -dijo Rangiku, con repentino rencor en los ojos-. Mira, ¿por qué no me haces un favor y me prestas un poco de dinero para que pueda salir de este sitio perdido y te deje disfrutar de tu maravilloso matrimonio?

La sorpresa de Orihime crecía por momentos. ¿Qué le pasaba a Rangiku, que siempre era el alma de todas las fiestas?

-¿Un...un...préstamo?

-Te acabas de casar con un hombre rico -dijo Rangiku con una mueca de ironía.

Un incómodo color tiñó las mejillas de Orihime.

-Rangiku, no puedo pedirle a Byakuya que te dé dinero...

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso el banquero es agarrado con sus millones?

-Byakuya pagó las cuentas que dejaste pendientes cuando te fuiste a California -respondió incómoda, molesta por tener que mencionar las deudas de su hermana.

Rangiku se envaró.

-¿Conque Byakuya lo sabe?

-Sí.

-¡No fue culpa mía que me metiera en ese lío! -enrojeció Rangiku enfadada.

-No. Ya lo sé -Rangiku tenía una actitud demasiado generosa con el dinero ajeno, y eso sí que preocupaba a Orihime.

Rangiku se tranquilizó con las palabras de Orihime.

-Bueno, si me perdonas por decirlo, no quiero estar metida en medio. Te acabas de casar.

-Si te quedaras, no sería eso... quiero decir... nuestro matrimonio no es...

Pero en cuanto lo dijo, recordó el apasionado abrazo que compartieron en el coche. ¿Byakuya habría actuado o no se le daban muy bien las relaciones platónicas? ¿O quizás se sentía tan atraído por ella como ella por él? Descartó la tercera alternativa. Seguro que estaba actuando.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -preguntó Rangiku.

-Byakuya sólo se casó conmigo para darle el gusto a Juushiro. Es un matrimonio para que Juushiro esté feliz hasta que supere su operación -confesó Orihime-. Así que no te tienes por qué sentirte de más.

-¡Eso sí que resulta más lógico! -exclamó Rangiku con los ojos llenos de satisfacción-. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué iba a ver un tipo como Byakuya Kuchiki en una mujer como tú? No quiero ofenderte- añadió, al ver que Orihime palidecía-, pero, seamos sinceras, tú no eres nada del otro mundo, mientras que Byakuya...

-Sí -interrumpió Orihime tensa, realmente ofendida por lo había dicho.

-Es un tipo realmente fabuloso -continuó Rangiku, observándose en el espejo-. Es guapísimo, y además está forrado. Mucho más mi tipo que el tuyo.

-Supongo que sí -respondió Orihime trémula, sintiéndose fea y gorda por primera vez desde que Byakuya había hecho lo que ella se imaginaba que era una transformación espectacular. ¿Se creía que un cambio de peinado y bastante ropa bonita iba a realizar un milagro? ¿Era idiota?

-Y Byakuya seguro que está aburrido aquí con esos viejos y tú. Además, tú no cuentas -reflexionó Rangiku-. Tienes razón. Dadas las circunstancias, no hay motivo para no quedarme. Podría ser divertido pasar una temporadita contigo.

Orihime se le quedó mirando el ombligo con su exótica joya, avergonzada al descubrir que no quería que su hermanastra se quedara. Se sintió horrorizada, pero era la pura verdad.

-¡Y tengo una sorpresa para ti! -continuó Rangiku, sacando de su pequeño bolso una carta arrugada.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Byakuya. Alto, moreno y sonriente, tenía algo especial en la mirada. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ella estaba consternada.

-Me la dio tu patrona -Rangiku le dio la carta y sorteó a Byakuya, para alejarse con una rutilante sonrisa.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Byakuya, dando un paso adelante.

Orihime miró la caligrafía.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Es una carta de Ichigo! ¡Nunca me había escrito antes!

Renji apareció en la puerta.

-Todo está organizado, Byakuya.

-¡Oh, no! -exclamó Orihime leyendo.

-¿Se ha muerto?

-No seas bobo, Byakuya. Ichigo quería que estuviera en su casa para que el mecánico fuese a arreglar la lavadora.

-Nueva York no está lo suficientemente lejos -reflexionó Byakuya.

-¡Y me da su teléfono allí! ¡Imagínate! -dijo Orihime sorprendida.

-El ordenador está usando todas las líneas disponibles, y además cuesta una fortuna llamar a Nueva York -informó Byakuya impávido.

-Es verdad. Y además está la diferencia horaria -murmuró Orihime ausente, mirándolo como si esperase que él le aclarase el tema.

-Me hago un lío con la diferencia horaria. Tendrás que buscarlo... la verdad es que no sé dónde. Vete de aquí, Renji -le susurró a su ayudante, que había pasado de la mayor incredulidad al ataque de risa incontrolable.

-Me gustaría saber cómo le va en su nuevo trabajo -dijo Orihime, releyendo apenada las tres líneas de la carta.

Se había sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Ya no creía estar enamorada de Ichigo y la avergonzaba un poco haberlo descubierto. ¿Cómo era posible que se conociese tan poco y se imaginase tanto?

La última semana había aprendido mucho sobre sí misma. Durante la enfermedad de su madrastra no había salido con chicos y, cuando llegó a Londres, los hombres no habían hecho precisamente una cola ante su puerta, así que se había imaginado estar enamorada de Ichigo. Un enamoramiento inocente que la hacía soñar despierta y tener tema de conversación con quienquiera que la escuchase. No le importaba no tener novio mientras estuviese Ichigo, y Dios sabe que no había mucho más en su vida, reflexionó con tristeza.

Byakuya la miraba como un halcón. Pálida y triste al darse cuenta del final de una etapa, Orihime arrugó la carta entre los dedos. En una persona que siempre estaba alegre, el gesto parecía realmente dramático.

-Está bien... Puedes llamar a Ichigo esta noche.

Emergiendo de sus reflexiones, Orihime se encontró con la penetrante mirada masculina que parecía un poco culpable. ¿Por qué se sentiría culpable ,justamente ese día? Juushiro estaba contento como un niño con zapatos nuevos.

-Gracias. Me gustaría desearle buena suerte -admitió.

-Me temo que nos tenemos que ir. Ese vestido es hermoso, pero me imagino que te querrás cambiar -continuó Byakuya impertérrito.

-¿Ir? ¿Adónde? -preguntó totalmente alerta.

-Pasaremos los próximos días en otro sitio.

-¿Como... como una luna de miel? -preguntó horrorizada-. Pero supuse que con Juushiro enfermo...

-Eduardo Arribas se quedará con él mientras estamos fuera. Juushiro, por supuesto, quiere que pasemos algún tiempo solos.

Encontrando la mirada de sus maravillosos ojos, Orihime se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado.

-Pero va a ser muy incómodo... estar los dos solos, quiero decir.

-Tráete muchos libros -le recomendó Byakuya. Mientras Orihime se cambiaba, Rangiku subió nuevamente. Parecía estar de mucho mejor humor.

-Ya que vosotros os vais, Byakuya me ha ofrecido el piso en una urbanización exclusiva de la costa. He decidido aceptarlo. Sabe que para mí esto es demasiado tranquilo.

Orihime sonrió mientras se calzaba.

-¡Qué amable de su parte!

-¿Amable? Yo creo que es más que eso. Me alegra tanto que me hayas dicho la verdad sobre vuestro matrimonio porque... -miró a Orihime con algo más que malicia en los ojos-, ¡Creo que le gusto un montón!

Orihime sintió que el estómago se le encogía. Se puso pálida y se dio vuelta para esconder su reacción.

-Siempre me doy cuenta cuando le gusto a un hombre -continuó Rangiku con convicción-. Cuando Byakuya me vio abajo, se quedó petrificado, no manifestó ninguna reacción. Por supuesto, no podía, ¿no? ¡El mismo día de su boda! Y es inteligente, ¿eh? Sabe cómo disimular.

-Sí -dijo Orihime con un nudo en la garganta. Y, de repente, con el corazón oprimido, se dio cuenta de por qué sufría, pero no por qué se sentía tan afectada por la noticia de Rangiku. Después de todo, la mayoría de los hombres se sentían atraídos por ella. Su hermanastra no sólo era sexy y glamorosa, también era divertida. Entonces, ¿por qué le había parecido que Byakuya no estaba impresionado por Rangiku? ¡Había sido un engaño de su mente?

-Después de todo -concluyó Rangiku secamente-, como tú has dicho, esta charada terminará pronto y Byakuya se quedará libre para hacer lo que quiera... ¡Y desde luego que yo también lo estaré para hacerlo con él!

.

.

.

.

Lamento tanto que Rangiku sea este personaje pero TT_TT que se le va a hacer! Jejeje al imaginarme esto empecé a odiarla un poquito a pesar de que me gusta en la serie

Si alguien quisiera que suba alguna adaptación de su escritora favorita solo envíenme un mensaje claro que tienen que ser historias SasuHina preferentemente

También historias Naruhina n_n de otras series me encanta por ejemplo;

de Bleach Byakuya x Orihime

de Inuyasha Sesshomaru x Kagome

ya se que son parejas para gente que ama lo imposible pero esas combinaciones me encantan!

Besos XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Una deuda de amor**

La obra le pertenece a Lynne Graham los personajes son de Bleach de Tite Kubo esta es solo una adaptación que no tiene fines de lucro y por lo tanto no rompe ninguna ley

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 9

A Orihime ni se le ocurrió preguntarle a Byakuya dónde pasarían la luna de miel. De una forma melodramática que desconocía en ella misma, su único interés era alejar a Byakuya de Rangiku lo más rápido posible. No podría haber soportado los nervios de verlos juntos, de observar cómo su hermanastra flirteaba y Byakuya entornaba los párpados para que no se notase su deseo de responder a sus coqueteos.

Nunca imaginó que podría sentirse tan enferma de celos o que la pudiesen invadir emociones tan desagradables. ¡Llegó hasta odiar a Rangiku y desear que desapareciese en una nube de humo como la bruja mala!

Pero cuando llevaban una hora de viaje, su enfado se volvió contra sí misma. Estaba perdidamente enamorada de Byakuya, pero hasta ese momento no había querido reconocerlo. Ahora sentía el dolor que había tratado de evitar, porque Byakuya nunca le demostraba su cariño.

Su amor era un accidente listo para ocurrir. Primero había sido su atractivo masculino, pero luego comenzó a pensar en él, preocuparse por él y quererlo. El sentido común la había abandonado y había acabado en la cama con él, no sólo arriesgándose como una tonta a quedarse embarazada sino también a un mayor desengaño.

Si no se hubiese ido a la cama con Byakuya, sería menos vulnerable, pero ahora... reflexionó Orihime avergonzada, no podía mirar ese cuerpo delgado y poderoso exquisitamente vestido sin sentirse enferma de deseo y anhelo.

El helicóptero los llevó al aeropuerto, donde se subieron al jet. Orihime se hizo la dormida durante el viaje. Cuando subió a un segundo helicóptero en Atenas, agradeció que fuese imposible hablar, pero se sorprendió de que Byakuya eligiese un lugar tan remoto. No era necesario irse tan lejos para satisfacer a Juushiro.

Cuando aterrizaron por última vez, Byakuya la ayudó a bajar del helicóptero. Junto a ellos se extendía una playa de arena blanca y rutilante mar. El piloto cargó las maletas en un todoterreno aparcado al lado del puerto.

-Es una isla privada -informó Byakuya con considerable satisfacción-. Y la tenemos para nosotros solos.

Por supuesto, pensó Orihime sin sorprenderse. No iba a querer gente alrededor que lo obligase a simular que estaba de luna de miel, besuqueándose todo el tiempo en un delirio de felicidad. Y no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que abrir la boca y decirlo.

-Tienes razón -asintió Byakuya, mirando su tenso perfil y el gesto triste de su boca-. Un delirio de felicidad no es un objetivo lógico en este momento. Has estado muy callada todo el viaje.

Orihime trató de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se había dirigido a él.

-Rangiku sería mucha mejor compañía -le había dicho al dejar la casa-. Me podrías dejar en la costa y llevártela a ella. Total, Juushiro no tiene por qué enterarse.

Se había quedado tan sorprendida como él de haber explotado de esa manera. Se tapó la boca con la mano y lo miró horrorizada sobre los dedos.

-¡Sólo estaba bromeando! -añadió abruptamente.

Frunció los ojos, que le relucieron como si de repente hubiese encontrado oro.

-¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que me interesa tu hermanastra?

-A la mayoría de los hombres les sucede -dijo Orihime envarándose y escondiendo el dolor de sus ojos bajo las largas pestañas.

-Yo no soy como la mayoría de los hombres.

Pero ella sabía que las rubias altas y hermosas eran su tipo. Y mientras se despedían lo había estado estudiando. Había ignorado a Rangiku olímpicamente, lo que indicaba claramente que en realidad se sentía muy atraído por ella pero estaba decidido a ocultarlo.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en el que Byakuya apretó los labios y aceleró el todoterreno hasta una casa increíble que se hallaba tras la última curva, escondida por densa vegetación. Al llegar, bajó todo el equipaje y se dirigió a la puerta irradiando enfado por cada poro del cuerpo.

Dándose cuenta de que tendría que haberse callado sus sospechas, Orihime lo siguió al fresco interior.

-Esperaba no tener que mencionarlo, pero Rangiku me ha caído mal desde el principio. Fue instantáneo. En realidad, hay una palabra que la describiría perfectamente, pero por el cariño que le tienes, preferiría no decirla.

No era posible que quisiera decir... pero mirándole el helado brillo de los ojos, Orihime se dio cuenta de que eso era precisamente lo que quería decir, y se quedó atónita. Pero de su sorpresa surgió un alivio tan maravilloso, que se sintió mareada.

-Byakuya, no tendría que haberlo dicho -se disculpó- , pero es tan confuso este tema de tener y no tener que simular... después de un rato me creo que es verdad y me meto en lo que no me importa.

-Quizás deberíamos seguir simulando todo el tiempo. Podría llegar a ser interesante.

Subieron el equipaje al piso de arriba y Byakuya abrió de par en par la única puerta que daba al rellano. Orihime se sorprendió de que la villa, que parecía tan espaciosa, tuviese un solo dormitorio. Quizás había otro abajo. Byakuya se había ido a buscar el resto del equipaje, así que Orihime investigó la planta baja. Había un recibidor maravilloso, un elegante comedor y una cocina preciosa con una nevera llena de comida. Tuvo que convencerse de que había un solo dormitorio en toda la casa.

Byakuya se unió a ella y se sirvió un brandy bastante generoso. Orihime inspiró profundamente.

-Byakuya, cuando subimos... no pude evitar ver que... que hay un solo...

Mientras ella hablaba, Byakuya se tomó el brandy de un trago. Cuadró los hombros y le dirigió una mirada indescifrable.

-Creo que sería un buen momento para llamar a Ichigo -dijo, sin expresión en la voz.

-Ah, sí... tienes razón -murmuró Orihime, tomada de sorpresa.

Cinco minutos más tarde llamaba y Ichigo le respondió enseguida, causándole una alegría tremenda. Lo sorprendió que lo llamara, pero parecía realmente contento.

-¿Que echas en falta Inglaterra? ¡Oh, Ichigo, qué terrible! -suspiró Orihime apenada mientras miraba a Byakuya cerrar la verja del patio con innecesaria fuerza-. Cuéntame sobre la oficina de Nueva York... Pero tú también eres inteligente, Ichigo, no te dejes intimidar -insistió, mientras Byakuya no se alejaba demasiado, la cara rígida, los ojos meras líneas en su rostro-. Por supuesto que te irá bien. Sé que eres brillante y tengo mucha fe en ti. Puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propongas.

Byakuya se dirigió a la cocina, dando un portazo. Orihime oyó un ruido ahogado, un juramento y luego un silencio amenazador. Se quedó mirando la puerta preocupada. ¿Le habría pasado algo? La puerta se entreabrió un poco y ella respiró aliviada.

-Sí, sigo aquí, Ichigo.

-Eres especial, Orihime. Ya me siento mejor -le dijo Ichigo agradecido-. Cuando vuelva te llevaré a cenar.

-¿A cenar? ¡Me encantaría! -le aseguró Orihime, deseando cortar ya.

-¿Me das tu teléfono?

-Es que estoy en Grecia ahora -explicó Orihime titubeante.

-¿Qué haces allí? -preguntó Ichigo asombrado-. ¿Estás de vacaciones?

-Una especie de vacaciones -explicó Orihime, y al oír un nuevo portazo en la cocina, terminó su conversación.

Corrió a la cocina. Con la cara gris y la respiración agitada, Byakuya se apoyaba contra los armarios mientras la sangre le brotaba de un corte en la mano.

-¡Oh, tu mano! -gimió, sufriendo por su dolor. Y fue a buscar el botiquín, que se hallaba colgado en la pared-. Déjame que te la cure.

Tenía un corte bastante profundo en el pulgar.

-No te preocupes, es sólo un rasguño -dijo Byakuya, pero parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Quizás necesites unos puntos, ¿cómo te lo has hecho?

-Me golpe contra algo en la pared.

Orihime lo curó eficientemente, y a la vez estudió su mano contra la suya. Le causó tal emoción verlas juntas que sin pensarlo, le dio un beso en el dorso.

Byakuya se puso tenso, pero cuando ella intentó soltarlo le retuvo la mano.

-Tengo que hacerte una confesión.

Orihime agachó la cabeza, avergonzada por la libertad que se había tomado.

-Yo hice que mandaran a Ichigo a Nueva York.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó extrañada.

-En cuanto me mencionaste a Ichigo tuve miedo de que lo antepusieras a Juushiro -confesó Byakuya rudamente-, así que llamé a uno de los socios de su empresa y le pedí que lo mandara al extranjero. Me llevó sólo un instante.

Orihime lo miró horrorizada ante la frialdad de su manipulación.

-Y te mentiría si te digo que me arrepiento -concluyó Byakuya.

Sintiendo que no estaba bien seguir sujetándole la mano después de semejante revelación, Orihime se la soltó confusa.

-Eres, sin duda, increíblemente egoísta -dijo titubeante-. Sólo espero que al menos Ichigo saque algo de provecho de este viaje.

-No lo sé. ¡Le proporciono la oportunidad de su vida y se aburre en una de las ciudades más emocionantes del mundo! -dijo Byakuya secamente.

-Eso es lo de menos -protestó Orihime-. Las personas no son marionetas que se puedan manipular.

-Me parece que me estoy comenzando a arrepentir, pero no de haberlo hecho, sino de haberlo confesado -dijo Byakuya-. Yo pensaba que una confesión espontánea merecía un perdón instantáneo.

Orihime se ruborizó, porque Byakuya tenía razón. Si no se lo hubiese dicho, ella ni se habría enterado.

-Bueno, en realidad...

-Creo que me iré a la playa un rato -murmuró secamente Byakuya con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro-. ¡No necesito poderes mágicos para adivinar que ésta no será una noche de bodas memorable!

Técnicamente, era su noche de bodas, recordó Orihime. Y suponía que, hasta ahora, Byakuya no la había encontrado demasiado divertida. Durante el viaje ella había sido una aguafiestas, y tampoco un cascabel desde que llegaron.

-Lamento que estés aburrido -susurró ahogadamente cuando él llegaba a la puerta.

-No estoy aburrido -dijo Byakuya, deteniéndose.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó esperanzada. El deseo de retenerlo la inspiraba a alimentarlo-. Te podría hacer algo de comer.

Byakuya pareció sorprendido ante la oferta.

-No tengo hambre de comida -le susurró-. Tengo hambre de ti.

Orihime sitió cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco y el estómago se le hacía un nudo.

-¿Por...por...mí? -tartamudeó.

-Sí, tengo un hambre canina, devoradora. Y, por si no lo sabes, tú lo consideraste un terrible error, pero yo no.

Orihime se quedó paralizada.

-¿No?

-Yo pensé que la experiencia fue sensacional -confesó roncamente.

Orihime se estremeció y sus pechos reaccionaron, hinchando sus rosados extremos hasta casi dolerle.

-Probablemente porque habías estado bebiendo...

-No. Y no hagas eso. ¡No te subestimes! -censuró Byakuya, los ojos brillantes clavados en su cara sorprendida-. Un hombre no puede fingir su reacción ante la mujer que desea.

Orihime se lo quedó mirando y adivinó a lo que se refería. Bajó la vista involuntariamente y un suave sonido se escapó de sus labios. Su excitación era evidente, y cuando volvió a mirarlo el hambre devoradora que leyó en sus ojos hizo que un calor líquido le quemara entre sus delgados muslos. La sensación fue tan fuerte que se tambaleó.

-No me podría acercar ni a un metro de la cama contigo en ella -admitió Byakuya con total honestidad-. Esta vez sí que te saltaría encima. Dormiré aquí abajo.

Cuando él se fue, a Orihime se le cayó el alma. Sí, realmente la deseaba... sexualmente. El tema de la lujuria otra vez. ¿Sensacional? Un cosquilleo de abandono le corrió por la espalda y las piernas le temblaron. Se iba, ¿por qué no lo detenía? Lo único que le podía ofrecer era sexo y ella lo amaba tanto, era tan vulnerable que ya sufría por la separación que tendría lugar cuando Juushiro se repusiera.

Pero... ¿qué podía perder? Lo quería tanto. Más que a su orgullo. Más que a sus principios. Y en ese instante, la voz de Byakuya le retumbó en la mente. «¡Estás tan convencida de que vas a fallar, que ni lo íntentas!»

Muy bien, decidió Orihime. Por una vez iba a correr el riesgo y romper todas sus reglas. Abrió la nevera y sacó la botella de champán del cubo de hielo. Si Byakuya tenía miedo al compromiso, tendría que hacerlo sentirse libre de él desde el principio, sin darle ni el más mínimo indicio de que ella quería algo más que una aventura.

Byakuya estaba a la orilla, mirando el mar. Orihime se quitó los zapatos y se dirigió a él con el corazón latiéndole descontrolado, rogando que la oyese y se diese la vuelta, pero el suave ruido de las olas se lo impidió.

Tuvo que llegar hasta él y plantarle la botella en la mano para que se diese vuelta con extrañeza.

-Yo también pensé que fue sensacional. Y me parece una tontería que duermas en un incómodo sofá floreado -dijo, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Ichigo? -susurró Byakuya.

-¡Está en Nueva York! -respondió rápida como un rayo-. El como...

-¿Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente? -dijo Byakuya cínico.

-No es eso, Byakuya...

-¡Dio mio! ¿Para qué discuto? -preguntó Byakuya soltando la botella y tomándola en sus brazos con fuerza y entusiasmo devastadores.

-Sin ninguna atadura -le dijo Orihime sin aliento mientras le pasaba los brazos por el cuello y le apretaba la cara contra el hombro inspirando su perfume-. No soy del tipo de persona que quiere ataduras -repitió, por si aún seguía pensando que ella pretendía más que el tipo de mujer con que él estaba acostumbrado a acostarse.

Byakuya la levantó y le apretó los suaves labios con la fiereza de los suyos, haciéndola debilitarse de la cabeza a los pies. La siguió besando, abriéndole los labios con urgencia, pero la forma de su abrazo cambió. De la pasión, pasó a la ternura inexplicable, recorriéndole con los labios los párpados y las húmedas mejillas hasta recuperar su boca enrojecida con una dulzura casi insoportable. Y luego, muy lento, las deslizó sobre su poderoso cuerpo masculino hasta que sus pies desnudos tocaron la arena otra vez.

-La arena se mete por todos lados -murmuró en broma.

Seguro que él sabía eso. Nueve años mayor que ella, tenía mucha más experiencia. Pero Orihime descubrió que no quería pensar en las otras mujeres, ni en qué distinta era de ellas. Ni era sofisticada, ni alta y delgada, ni siquiera rubia. Seguía en absoluto su patrón, y eso la asustaba.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, se sintió terriblemente tímida, pero Byakuya la tocó con una luz comprensiva en sus hermosos ojos oscuros y la acercó a él. Le bajó la cremallera del vestido, delicadamente le deslizó los tirantes por los hombros y dejó que la prenda cayera a sus pies.

Su mirada ardiente brilló apreciativa al verle el sujetador de seda sin tirantes y las braguitas de encaje a juego.

-Estás exquisita, cara mía -murmuró suavemente.

-Siempre dices lo que corresponde. Tienes práctica, supongo -dijo Orihime tensa.

Una sonrisa lobuna le iluminó a Byakuya las facciones.

-Eres perfecta para mí. Nada de lo que te digo te impresiona.

-Oh, sí -lo contradijo Orihime instantáneamente para convencerlo de ello, aunque su susceptible corazón se encogía.

La levantó en sus brazos y la acostó en la magnífica cama con dosel. Los pechos temblorosos por la agitada respiración, lo miró desvestirse, una estatua griega de bronce convertida en ser de carne y hueso. Pero ninguna estatua había sido nunca tan masculina al mostrar su erección.

-No me puedo creer que seamos nosotros -dijo Orihime, viniéndole a la memoria una imagen de Byakuya en el banco, frío y distante. El recuerdo la aterrorizó.

-Créelo -urgió Byakuya roncamente, mirando sus opulentas curvas femeninas con reverente anticipación.

Le pasó las manos por el pelo posesivamente y la levantó hacia él. Ella vibró entera, atravesada por el deseo, rozando su delgado y duro cuerpo con apetito creciente. Como la polilla que se acerca al candil, pensó con temor. Pero luego él le liberó los trémulos pechos de su cárcel de seda y acarició las sensibles cúspides, entonces la gloria de la sensación detuvo todos los pensamientos.

-Dio, adoro tu cuerpo, cara mía -confesó Byakuya con apasionada intensidad mientras le levantaba con las manos las maduras curvas y se inclinaba para deslizarle la punta de la lengua entre los pechos y lamerle con la lengua la sedosa piel.

-Nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentirme así... -dijo Orihime sin aliento, mientras el vientre se le contraía de excitación.

La tomó de las caderas con seguras manos para levantarla y besarla con deseo, y ella sintió que todos sus sentidos respondían. Le recorrió el delgado muslo con la lengua hasta llegar a su centro y gruñó de placer al descubrir la cálida humedad que la braguita no podía esconder. Luego le besó el pulso en el cuello.

-Juushiro tenía razón al vigilarme tanto esas noches interminables. ¡Nunca he tomado tantas duchas frías en mi vida!

-¡Te deseo tanto! -gimió ella. Él le arrancó la barrera de encaje y seda que aún los separaba y recorrió con leves besos el trémulo cuerpo, encontrando lugares eróticos que ella ni sabía que tenía, deslizando las puntas de los dedos suavemente por el húmedo vello que protegía su caliente feminidad.

Y luego le recorrió la sedosa carne que pedía a gritos sus caricias, y su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo de asombro sensual mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y su columna se convertía en un tenso arco recorrido por oleadas de placer. Lo anhelaba y necesitaba con cada fibra de su cuerpo entregado.

Byakuya se colocó encima y ella se abrazó a él con todo el cuerpo, gozando de su calor, su dureza y su peso. Y cuando él la penetró con fuerza, la salvaje excitación ardiente de su posesión la hizo perder el sentido. Con cada impulso la hizo volar más y más alto, hasta que ella llegó a la cima y no pudo reprimir más el creciente deseo dentro de sí. Entonces gritó en éxtasis con él, su cuerpo convulso bajo el de él antes de hundirse en la dulzura de la saciedad.

Rodeada por sus brazos, se sentía tan segura, totalmente feliz.

-Siempre me sorprendes, cara -dijo Byakuya suavemente, aunque algo en su voz la hizo ponerse tensa-. Lo raro es que siempre desconfié de tus principios. Para una mujer que era virgen hace unos días, aprendes muy rápido -su tono rozaba el sarcasmo.

-No te comprendo... -dijo ella rodando hacia un extremo de la cama y cubriéndose defensivamente con la sábana.

-¿No será que tu repentino cambio de opinión tiene algo que ver con la consumación del matrimonio? Ahora no podremos pedir la anulación, cara. ¡Tendrá que ser divorcio, y puedes sacarme una buena pensión!

El color desapareció de su cara ante tal insinuación.

Los azules grises se le llenaron de dolor y escondió la cara en la almohada dándole la espalda.

-¿Ningún comentario? -preguntó Byakuya con frialdad.

¡Conque ahora era una interesada que se había metido en la cama con él para sacarle dinero! Orihime se sintió realmente triste y enfadada. ¡Qué estúpido podía ser cuando trataba lo realmente importante! No podía tomar nada tal como venía. ¿Es que no la conocía en absoluto? ¿Cómo era capaz de poseer su cuerpo tanta ternura mientras su cerebro maquinaba cosas tan terribles?

-¿Todo el mundo trata de aprovecharse de ti? -susurró.

-Pocas veces corro ese riesgo.

Orihime levantó la cabeza, y su mirada se clavó en la helada de los ojos de el, que parecían pertenecer a un extraño. Le dolió aún más, pero levantó la barbilla y le clavó la estocada de su dolor hasta la cruz.

-Deja de preocuparte. Tu cuenta bancaria está segura. Lo he hecho nada más que por el sexo. Puede que resulte un poco fuerte, pero es todo lo que tengo que decir sobre el tema.

-No puede ser -lanzó Byakuya una aturdida carcajada-. Estamos casados. ¡Eres mi esposa!

-¡A una esposa no la acusarías de acostarse contigo por tu dinero! Bueno, serías capaz...-concedió Orihime, porque en ese momento su concepto de él se hallaba por los suelos-. En realidad, lo acabas de hacer.

Byakuya le intentó abrazar el cuerpo rígido que se resistía.

-Cambiaste de opinión repentinamente. Tengo una mente lógica. Necesito saber tus motivos.

-Te los acabo de explicar, así que suéltame, por favor.

-No -dijo Byakuya, besándole la nuca.

-Sabes que no estamos casados en serio, lo sabes perfectamente -murmuró ella lentamente-. No me gusta que digas que lo estamos.

-Vale -dijo, e instantáneamente la soltó.

-Y me debes una disculpa - murmuró Orihime con tristeza.

El silencio se extendió interminable.

-Bueno -gimió Byakuya con un esfuerzo-. Tendría que haberme tragado el comentario sobre la pensión hasta que realmente sucediese. Ya que fui yo quien te pidió que te casaras conmigo y yo quien quiso compartir esta cama contigo, mis sospechas eran injustificadas e injustas.

El silencio se cargó de expectación, pero como respuesta a la admisión de su culpa, Orihime se quedó dormida, agotada después del día cargado de emociones.

Se despertó al amanecer y lo miró dormir, totalmente relajado. Tumbado boca abajo en la cama, sin cubrir por la sábana, parecía más joven, menos amenazador, increíblemente sexy. Durante la noche se encontraron otra vez y se abrazaron e hicieron el amor con tal intensidad que Orihime se ruborizó de sólo pensarlo. Era increíble que Byakuya la deseara tanto, aunque era evidente que el sexo era muy importante para él.

Pero eso no quería decir nada, ¿no? Una forma de liberar tensiones, pasión pasajera, lo consideraba él. Pero no iba a pensar en eso, se regañó. Viviría para el presente.

-mi madre, tenía un encanto especial y yo la quería mucho -admitió Byakuya con cierta tensión, apoyado contra las almohadas como un dios pagano-. Pero era una cabeza hueca. Me preocupaba más yo por ella que ella por mí.

-¿Conociste a tu padre?

-Una vez, cuando tenía diez años. Él tuvo curiosidad... y nada más -dijo Byakuya sin ningún tipo de censura.

-¿Y qué tal salió?

-Lo puse nervioso -dijo Byakuya, con una mueca de desagrado- . A esa edad yo era totalmente insoportable. Sin embargo, me dejó todo lo que tenía cuando murió al año siguiente, probablemente porque yo era su único hijo.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que terminaste trabajando para el banco de la familia?

-Mi padre fue un playboy toda su vida, pero pretendía algo más de mí -dijo Byakuya con ironía-. Estipuló en su testamento que yo heredaría su participación en el Banco Mercantil Kuchiki si comenzaba desde abajo e iba subiendo.

-¿Tu primera novia en serio? -preguntó Orihime atrevida.

-Yo tenía dieciocho. Me la encontré en la cama con mi mejor amigo. Te digo sinceramente que fue mi única novia en serio.

-¡Te habrá dolido muchísimo! -murmuró Orihime con rabia.

-Sobreviví -dijo Byakuya, sonriéndole tierno y divertido-. Háblame de Ichigo -invitó.

-¿Qué pasa con Ichigo? -pestañeó Orihime.

-Tengo curiosidad.

-Le gusta el fútbol y los coches. Dentro de poco cumple veintidós años.

Byakuya hizo una mueca de dolor sin que Orihime se diera cuenta mientras deslizaba el dedo por el borde de la copa una y otra vez preguntándose para qué lo querría saber,

-No es un genio de las finanzas, pero le gustaría. Todos los que él admira en el trabajo parecen serlo, así que se viste como ellos y tiene un viejo Porsche que realmente no puede mantener- Orihime sonrió con afecto-. Es adorable.

Tomándola por sorpresa, Byakuya la abrazó y le besó la suave boca con urgencia fiera, casi enfadada.

-Yo no soy adorable.

Sintiéndose mareada, le miró el rostro con una secreta luz en los ojos. Durante una semana de increíble felicidad y satisfacción, Orihime había aprendido mucho sobre Byakuya. Y se había enamorado aun más profundamente del complejo hombre que se escondía bajo esa palida cara de ángel caído. Era capaz de ser increíblemente dulce, honestamente cariñoso, pero siempre estaba dispuesto a huir, a esconderse rápidamente. Su perro, Kon, había sido un poco por el estilo al principio, reflexionó. Lleno de desconfianza e intranquilidad, temeroso de responder a sus caricias o expresar su afecto.

-¿En qué piensas? -preguntó Byakuya en el momento menos oportuno.

Orihime se ruborizó. Sabía que a él no le gustaría enterarse de que lo comparaba con un perro que de cachorrillo había sido maltratado por su cruel dueño.

-No, no me lo digas -dijo, cerrándose a ella como si hubiera echado el cerrojo para no permitirle entrar.

Pero ahora ya sabía qué hacer cuando aquello sucedía. Cerró los ojos y le echó los brazos al cuello, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de las señales que se manifestaban en su rostro.

-Nos vamos pasado mañana -dijo una hora más tarde, todavía en brazos de Byakuya. Estaba preocupada por la inminente operación de Juushiro, pero también triste porque tenían que marcharse de la isla.

-No. Nos vamos mañana.

-Pero dijiste que nos volvíamos el treinta y uno.

-Será treinta y uno en menos de cinco minutos -le informó Byakuya con ironía-. Necesitas un calendario. En algún sitio se te ha perdido un día.

De repente, al pensar en calendarios, recordó algo que había relegado al fondo de la mente. Tenía un ciclo menstrual de veintiséis días y su período tendría que haberse iniciado ese día, pero había sucedido nada.

Se le había retrasado. Quizás se le había alterado el organismo por el cambio de clima o la dieta, se dijo angustiada. ¿Y si no era así? ¿Y si había concebido el bebé de Byakuya aquella primera noche?

.

.

.

.

Continuara

.

.

¿Qué va a pasar ahora? O_O y si, si se embarazo como lo tomara Byakuya? Lamento haberme tardado más que con mis otras historias TT_TT mis más sinceras disculpas


	10. Chapter 10

**Una deuda de amor**

La obra le pertenece a Lynne Graham los personajes son de Bleach de Tite Kubo esta es solo una adaptación que no tiene fines de lucro y por lo tanto no rompe ninguna ley

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 10

-¡Accidenti! ¡Yo ya sería pobre si administrara un banco mercantil del modo en que aquí administran la unidad de cirugía! -protestó Byakuya, paseándose por la elegante sala de espera como un tigre enjaulado.

-Juushiro saldrá bien -lo tranquilizó Orihime convencida.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila? -preguntó Byakuya, en tono casi acusador.

-Mi madrastra estuvo en la unidad de cuidados intensivos varias veces cuando se acercaba el final -respondió, causando que Byakuya enrojeciera y esbozara una sonrisa de disculpa y se sentara a su lado.

Se levantó de un salto en cuanto se abrió la puerta para dar paso al cirujano, cuya sonrisa le indicó a Orihime todo lo que necesitaba saber. Pero Byakuya habló extensamente con él, gesticulando de una forma muy latina. Orihime lo miró con ternura. En el banco jamás había demostrado este aspecto de su personalidad, pensó, recordando su reserva y formalidad frías como el hielo.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si le dijese que le iba a dar un hijo? Probablemente con frialdad, pensó Orihime, poniéndose pálida. El día anterior, cuando ingresaron a Juushiro en la clínica de Granada, Orihime dijo que tenía que hacer unas compras y se había escabullido durante una hora para comprar un test de embarazo. Lo había usado por la mañana y ya tenía la confirmación de que estaba embarazada, causándole una enorme preocupación. Si Byakuya no estuviese tan nervioso por lo de Juushiro, se habría dado cuenta.

¿Cómo podía decírselo? Su breve pero intensa relación ya estaba por acabar. Pronto Juushiro estaría en condiciones de soportar la noticia de la separación. ¿No era eso lo que habían acordado?

Pasaron el siguiente día en la clínica, haciendo turnos para estar con Juushiro. Pero por la noche, Byakuya estaba lleno de energía. Al ser un pesimista, se había imaginado tantos horrores antes, durante y después de la operación, que la mejora constante de Juushiro le causó un alivio enorme.

Cuando volvieron al lujoso hotel, sacó un vestido largo dorado del armario y lo extendió sobre la cama.

-¡Ponte elegante! ¡Nos vamos a celebrarlo! Cuando salió de la ducha veinte minutos más tarde con una toalla envolviéndole las estrechas caderas, Byakuya dejó caer el anillo de compromiso y la alianza sobre la mesilla al lado de ella.

-Los dejas en todos lados. Cada vez que puedes te los quitas y te olvidas de ellos. Pronto los perderás o te los robarán.

-Trataré de tener más cuidado -dijo Orihime en voz baja y se levantó del taburete a agarrarlos.

-¡Estás preciosa! -exclamó con voz entrecortada al verla, vestida con sólo un sujetador color melocotón y unas braguitas diminutas-. ¡Cómo te deseo, cara! -añadió, soltando la toalla y tomándola entre sus brazos en un sólo movimiento.

La apretó contra su cuerpo duro y musculoso y ella se estremeció con violencia, pero por primera vez, una vocecita en su cabeza se negó a los gritos.

Sin embargo, el poder de Byakuya sobre su cuerpo fue mayor. Le soltó el sujetador y se lo quitó, para recorrer con sus manos su piel anhelante y ella se le entregó, gimiendo indefensa bajo su boca hambrienta y sensual mientras la llevaba hasta la cama.

Fue más salvaje que nunca. Sensual y terriblemente excitante, incluso de una intensidad que le causó miedo. No tuvo que esperarla, porque ella estaba lista. Y en cuanto lo sintió dentro de sí, perdió el control, llegando a la cima de la excitación tan rápido que le arañó la espalda temblando incontrolable y él le tuvo que ahogar el grito del clímax con la boca.

Y luego se acabó y ella se quedó totalmente aturdida, con Byakuya mirándola con evidente satisfacción.

-Cada vez es mejor -dijo con una sonrisa lobuna muy masculina levantándose de encima de ella y tomándola en sus brazos para llevarla a la ducha con él.

Sólo que esta vez se sintió avergonzada y arrepentida. Ya no podía simular más que era una relación normal. No era más que una aventura, se dijo. Y mientras se duchaba, otro pensamiento incluso más turbador se le ocurrió. No era ni siquiera una aventura. La verdad era mucho menos aceptable. Al pagarle todas esas deudas Byakuya la había comprado, como una lata de tomates en el supermercado.

Byakuya la envolvió con una gran toalla como si fuese una niña.

-Siempre se me olvida lo nuevo que te resulta esto -dijo con suavidad, al verle la boca tensa y los ojos evasivos-. Pero a la vez, me gusta saberlo. Hace que todo resulte especial entre nosotros.

-¿Lo crees?

-Por supuesto -le aseguró, apoyando ambas manos en los tensos hombros-. Las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas han resultado muy estresantes. Lo único que hemos hecho es descargar esa tensión en la cama. Resultó electrizante. No hay porqué sentirse mal.

Pero ella no quería consolarse. Y cuando salió del baño para vestirse, se dio cuenta del motivo. No había nada más brutalmente real e imposible de esconder que un embarazo no deseado que pondría furioso al hombre que amaba. Descubrió que ya no podía seguir engañándose y tenía que enfrentarse a la dura realidad. No podía seguir viviendo el momento con una nueva vida desarrollándose en su vientre.

Byakuya la llevó a un restaurante elegantísimo a comer a la luz de las velas.

Les pusieron champán francés con un elegante ademán en la mesa. Ella pidió agua mineral.

Byakuya le tradujo el menú entero. Ella pidió luego una ensalada pero no la comió.

Byakuya había encargado con antelación tarta de chocolate. Ella dijo que no tenía ganas de comer.

Él le dijo que el café era una especialidad de la casa. Ella le encontró sabor raro y metálico.

Dejó los anillos en el lavabo. Tuvieron que volverse de la puerta de la discoteca y soportar un atasco de veinticinco minutos para recuperarlos.

-Me sorprende que no hayan robado el diamante -le dijo Byakuya con una reflexiva mirada de censura.

-Pues a mí no. ¡Es tan grande que parece de juguete! -dijo Orihime, sin arrepentirse un ápice por los inconvenientes que había causado.

-Vale -dijo Byakuya apretando las mandíbulas-. Por fin lo he entendido. No te gusta tu anillo de compromiso.

-No es mío, es tuyo, así que, ¿qué importa lo que yo opine? -espetó Orihime caprichosa, escandalizada por la forma en que se había comportado toda la noche, pero incapaz de controlar su propia inseguridad. Y odiando a Byakuya cada vez más a medida que avanzaba la noche. Odiándolo por cada sonrisa y mirada que las mujeres le echaban, odiándolo por tomar precauciones todos los días religiosamente menos la noche en que tendría que haberlo hecho.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? -preguntó Byakuya cuando se subieron en la limusina.

-No tengo ganas de simular más, eso es todo -quiso morderse la lengua, pero no pudo. No podía controlar la amargura.

Se hizo un silencio mortal.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? -la profunda voz de Byakuya se había convertido en hielo, y hacía mucho tiempo que no usaba ese tono con ella.

-Haces que me avergüence de mí misma.

-¡Dime que esto es un pequeño colapso después del estrés que hemos pasado y respiraré hondo con santa paciencia hasta que pase! -le respondió amenazador.

-Lo que tenemos es algo muy sórdido -dijo Orihime, haciendo un esfuerzo por callarse, pero el dique de sus emociones se había desbordado y tenía que dejarlas correr.

-¿Cómo?

-Compraste el derecho a decirme qué hacer cuando pagaste esas deudas. Lo dijiste tú mismo -le recordó Orihime temblorosa-. Y eso lo podría soportar si no hubiésemos acabado en la cama.

-Cuando hicimos ese trato no había nada entre nosotros. ¡Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces!

-¡Pues bien, te sigo odiando por lo que me has hecho! -gritó Orihime sin control. Pero mientras lo decía, deseaba que él la tomase en sus brazos y la abrazase, la convenciese de que eran sólo tonterías suyas y la hiciese sentirse segura otra vez.

-Vale -respondió Byakuya la miró con la cara ferozmente tensa y una expresión indescifrable en los ojos. Luego levantó el teléfono para comunicarse con su chófer. Minutos más tarde, la limusina salió del tráfico y se detuvo frente al hotel.

-Te veo mañana en la clínica -dijo Byakuya sin inflexión en la voz, y un momento más tarde la puerta de Orihime se abrió para permitirle bajarse.

-¿Mañana? Y ahora, ¿dónde vas?

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia en este momento.

Nunca se le había ocurrido que Byakuya se iría. Le pareció la forma más cruel de castigo. Sin decir palabra, se bajó y miró como el coche se alejaba. En ese momento estaba segura de que, a pesar de lo que había dicho, volvería, pero a las tres de la mañana se fue a la cama y tuvo un sueño inquieto y angustiado.

Se despertó al amanecer con la necesidad de hablar con alguien y se le ocurrió llamar a Rangiku, pero sabía que Byakuya se ofendería muchísimo si era indiscreta.

Así es que se guardó las ganas de desahogarse, pero sucumbió a la tentación de llamar a Ichigo para charlar un rato mientras se hacía la hora de ir a ver a Juushiro.

Ichigo estaba mejor. Ya tenía su fecha de vuelta para dentro de quince días. Eso lo había tranquilizado un poco y se había pasado el tiempo mirando coches. Se pasó el resto de la conversación hablándole de las bondades de un Corvette por el que se había enamorado.

Orihime tomó luego un taxi para ir la clínica a eso de las diez. Se sintió de lo más humillada al llegar a la habitación de Juushiro y enterarse de que Byakuya ya se había puesto en contacto con su padrino. No se le ocurrió pensar que ella había pasado una hora al teléfono, pues ni se había dado cuenta de que la llamada era tan larga.

-¡Qué pena que os tengáis que separar tan pronto después de la boda! -suspiró Juushiro comprensivo-. ¡Pobre Byakuya, tenerse que ir a Londres ahora por la crisis en el mercado de valores!

¿Crisis? ¿Qué crisis? Al recibir la devastadora noticia, sólo el cariño que le tenía al anciano que observaba su reacción ansiosamente le dio fuerzas para esbozar una alegre sonrisa.

-¡Me encanta estar aquí contigo!

La cara de pena de Juushiro se evaporó como por encanto.

-Además, si voy, estaré sola todo el tiempo -explicó-. Ya sabes que para él el trabajo es lo primero.

Así que Byakuya se iba a Londres. La dejaba en España, tal como lo habían planeado se dijo Orihime, sin poder reaccionar. Byakuya ya llevaba dos semanas sin ir por el Banco Mercantil Kuchiki, Juushiro pronto se iría a casa para reponerse y ella se quedaría con él para asegurarse de que no hiciese esfuerzos.

Siguió charlando con Juushiro, y sólo cuando se hizo el silencio se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Ni recordaba de qué había estado hablando. Salió para estirar las piernas un poco y se paró en seco en la puerta.

Byakuya venía por el pasillo. Estaba guapísimo vestido con un elegante traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata plateada, pero ya no era el hombre tranquilo y sonriente al que se había acostumbrado. Cuando se detuvo a su lado, su aspecto frío y distante la intimidó, igual que aquel día en que entró a su despacho y le mostró la lista de las deudas de Rangiku. Orihime tembló, sintiendo que todo lo que había pasado desde entonces había existido sólo en su imaginación.

-Juushiro está dormido -murmuró titubeante.

-Tiene que descansar todo lo que pueda. Llamaré esta noche.

Orihime tomó aire para reunir fuerzas para lo que quería decir.

-Byakuya, perdóname por la forma en que actué anoche...

-Olvídalo -interrumpió Byakuya, distante y controlado.

-No puedo... no quería decir lo que dije... -insistió, la tensión subiéndole por momentos. Era como si nunca hubieran hecho el amor, ni reído juntos. Como si nunca hubiesen compartido nada.

-No quiero hablar del tema -insistió frío como el hielo, sin esconder su impaciencia.

Incontrolables, las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos. Byakuya exhaló un suave improperio y le apoyó la mano en la cintura para guiarla hasta la sala de espera. Una vez allí, no cerró la puerta, como si no quisiera tener intimidad para discutir el problema ni estar con ella un segundo más de lo necesario y se acercó a la ventana dándole la espalda. Sintió su rechazo como un verdadero golpe.

-¿Dónde fuiste anoche? -susurró desmoronándose en una silla, igual que su mundo se le desmoronaba alrededor.

- A la playa.

-¿Qué, qué playa?- tartamudeó.

-Una playa, ¿vale? -dijo irritado- ¿Qué importa dónde?

-Me tenías preocupada...

-He pagado la cuenta del hotel -dijo dándose la vuelta un instante. Tenía las mandíbulas apretadas y tensas-. Estarás más cómoda en la finca. El chófer de Juushiro te traerá a Granada todos los días. Dentro de un par de semanas te podrás venir a Londres y entonces resolveremos el resto.

Ése era el momento para decirle que estaba embarazada, pensó Orihime con tristeza. Nadie los interrumpiría.

Byakuya se dio vuelta finalmente y sacó algo del bolsillo.

-Será mejor que te quedes con esto -dijo, dejándole caer en el regazo un pequeño objeto-. No se lo daré a nadie más.

Orihime se quedó mirando azorada el exquisito anillo de rubíes del que el sol sacaba profundos destellos.

-Has sido maravillosa todo este tiempo -dijo, acercándose indeciso a la puerta, como si dos fuerzas opuestas tirasen de él. Su rostro expresaba dolor en las profundas líneas que lo surcaban-. Tendría que habértelo dicho antes, pero no me di cuenta. Tendrías que venderlo. ¡Puede que Ichigo no lo sepa, pero mantenerte ocupada con lavadoras resultará más complicado que mantener un Porsche!

¿Ichigo? ¿Por qué mencionaba de repente a Ichigo? ¿Por qué estaba tan raro? El cerebro de Orihime rehusaba funcionar.

-Sí -murmuró-, pero no será un Porsche, sino un Corvette.

-Perdón, ¿interrumpo? -una alegre voz conocida exclamó desde el umbral.

Orihime levantó la cabeza, totalmente sorprendida por la presencia de su hermanastra, que vestía una reducida camiseta de encaje y una falda cortísima, dejando al descubierto su vientre y larguísimas piernas.

-¿Rangiku?

-Creía que Byakuya te iba a traer al coche a verme, pero me cansé de esperar -dijo Rangiku echando atrás con una mano su magnífico pelo -. ¡Me siento como si hubiese pasado la mañana entera esperando en el maldito coche! -añadió con una expresión petulante en la preciosa cara.

-Perdona, me olvidé de decirte que tu hermana ha decidido volverse a Londres conmigo -dijo Byakuya, con las facciones contraídas.

-¿Olvidé? -repitió Rangiku irritada, pero luego esbozó una brillante sonrisa y se encogió de hombros-. ¡Qué golpe para mi orgullo!

Orihime se los quedó mirando sin ver. Ahora comprendía todo. Byakuya se había ido a la playa. ¿Quién estaba en la playa?

Byakuya la había abandonado la noche anterior para irse con su preciosa hermana.

-Ya es hora de que vuelva con Juushiro -dijo, pálida como una muerta y se puso de pie, deseando alejarse de los dos-. ¡Que tengáis buen viaje!

-¿Orihime? -la llamó Byakuya, logrando alcanzar la en el pasillo y agarrándole la mano.

-¿Qué? -se detuvo a preguntar. Byakuya la miró con ojos tormentosos y lentamente le soltó la mano.

-Nada... nada -dijo con fiereza y se alejó a largas zancadas.

Orihime se apoyó contra la pared hasta que controló el temblor de sus piernas. Y en cuanto él desapareció se metió en el cuarto de baño donde vomitó todo el miedo y la tristeza que la embargaban.

.

.

.

.

QUE? Byakuya que paso anoche? Por que Rangiku apareció y te vas con ella a Londres? TT_TT

Pobre Orihime


	11. epilogo

**Una deuda de amor**

La obra le pertenece a Lynne Graham los personajes son de Bleach de Tite Kubo esta es solo una adaptación que no tiene fines de lucro y por lo tanto no rompe ninguna ley

.

.

.

.

Capitulo 11

Tres semanas más tarde, Orihime llegó a Londres.

Todas las noches, Byakuya la había llamado por teléfono. Después de ponerlo al día con los progresos de Juushiro, Byakuya la había interrogado detalladamente sobre sus actividades del día. Hasta le preguntaba sobre lo que estaba leyendo. Y ella hablaba y hablaba de cualquier cosa, con tal de oírle la voz. Ni una vez mencionaron su matrimonio, ni la relación tan íntima que habían tenido, ni tampoco el divorcio que se acercaba.

Al principio las llamadas la habían dejado perpleja, hasta que más tarde se dio cuenta de que él se comportaba como Juushiro esperaba que lo hiciera un recién casado cuando se separa de su mujer.

Cuando el chófer de Byakuya la recibió en el aeropuerto, Orihime era un manojo de nervios. Llevaba tiempo sin dormir bien, y mantener una fachada alegre frente a Juushiro resultó un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Las largas semanas alejada de Byakuya la habían hecho enfrentarse a la deprimente realidad. Lo que habían compartido brevemente se había acabado. Lo que para Byakuya, había sido una aventura para ella, había sido la más maravillosa y traumática experiencia de su vida. Y ahora sentía que jamás se recuperaría de ella. Sabía que Byakuya no toleraba el tipo de escena que ella montó la última noche en Granada, pero podría haber demostrado un poco más de consideración, en vez de demostrarle de forma tan evidente que planeaba reemplazarla con su propia hermanastra.

Pero también se daba cuenta de que no podía hundirse. Estaba embarazada. No tenía dinero. No tenía trabajo. Por orgullo, le hubiera gustado desaparecer de la vida de Byakuya con una sonrisa, pero, dadas las circunstancias, no tenía más que una opción. Decirle a Byakuya lo del bebé.

Orihime siguió al chófer hasta la limusina con el corazón oprimido. No esperaba tener que enfrentarse a Byakuya hasta la noche, así que cuando la puerta del coche se abrió y Byakuya se bajó con su gracia natural, se quedó petrificada, incapaz de hace otra cosa que mirarlo.

¿Por qué tenía que estar siempre tan guapo y elegante? Ella ni se había maquillado, llevaba el pelo con sus rizos naturales y se había puesto lo primero que encontró en el armario.

-Te hubiera recibido en el avión, pero a Kon no le gusta quedarse solo en el coche.

Un gemido agónico surgió del coche y Byakuya se inclinó para sacar a Kon, que sacudía las cortas patitas en el aire y la miraba con adoración, loco de contento.

Lo única reacción que Orihime tuvo fue abalanzarse a agarrarlo y meterse en la limusina para pasar los siguientes minutos tratando de calmar con mimos la excitada bienvenida. Cuando consiguió tranquilizarlo, la limusina se hallaba lejos del aeropuerto.

-No puedo creer que se haya venido contigo -dijo por fin, mirando como el animalito se instalaba entre los dos, como queriendo tocarlos a la vez. Se alegró de haber tenido esa distracción esos primeros momentos-. ¡Es increíble! ¡No te tiene nada de miedo!

Como si la entendiese, Kon le dio un lametazo en la mano y se estiró apoyándose en Byakuya para mirarlo con ojos de adoración.

-Es muy cariñoso -dijo Byakuya, acariciándole las hirsutas orejas. El perrillo se entregó a la caricia con feliz abandono.

-Nunca pensé... quiero decir que los hombres lo aterrorizaban. Obviamente, tienes algo especial -dijo Orihime, mordiéndose el labio con ansiedad-. Lo que pasa es que ahora... se pondrá muy triste si te pierde.

-Sí, creo que sería un trauma terrible -reflexionó Byakuya-. Tendrás que separarlo de mí poco a poco.

-Por supuesto.

-Me parece que será mejor que no te vayas de casa pronto -suspiró Byakuya.

Orihime miró al animal con los ojos llenos de perplejidad.

-Supongo que no...

Byakuya se echó para atrás en el asiento. Una leve sonrisa le suavizó la tensa línea de la boca.

-Tengo que confesar que lo he malcriado.

-Lo necesitaba.

Reinó el silencio. Orihime siguió mirando al perrito como si su vida dependiera de ello. Había sido fantástico para romper el hielo, pensó, emocionada porque Byakuya fuese tan cariñoso con el animalito. Pero Kon no iba a servir de mucho una vez que ella dijera lo que tenía que decir.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa -dijo, pensando que Byakuya se merecía estar preparado para lo que se avecinaba-, tengo que confesarte algo que no te va a hacer muy feliz... En realidad, creo que te vas a enfadar mucho, y quiero decirte ahora que lo comprendo...

-Ichigo voló a España y tú te escapaste y dormiste con él -interrumpió Byakuya con brusquedad.

Orihime lo miró con incredulidad. No se le ocurría qué decir a tal increíble insinuación.

-¡Madre di Dio! ¡Si es eso, mejor no me lo digas, porque lo mato! -juró Byakuya entredientes.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has estado bebiendo? -preguntó Orihime tensa.

-No, pero necesito una copa -confesó Byakuya agitado y abrió la puerta del bar de un tirón.

-Ichigo no ha estado en España. Y no se me ocurre porqué iba a hacerlo, ni porqué me iba a acostar con él. Puede que creas que me comporté de una forma muy impulsiva contigo, pero créeme, he aprendido la lección.

Byakuya cerró la puerta del bar de golpe e inspiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

-Tenía nervios de acero hasta que te conocí -confesó.

-Intentaba prepararte para lo que te tenía que decir -murmuró Orihime arrepentida.

-Tranquila. Estoy frío como el hielo, listo para enfrentarme a lo que me eches -dijo Byakuya, con los ojos interrogantes, quitándole el aliento.

La limusina se detuvo frente a la casa y Fisher la recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Bienvenida a casa, señora Kuchiki.

-¡Oh, no! ¿Quién le ha dicho que estábamos casados? -exclamó Orihime consternada, mirando a Byakuya con preocupación-. ¡Era un secreto!

-Todo el mundo en el banco lo sabe también -le dijo Byakuya, con aire de disculpa.

-¿Renji se fue de la boca? -preguntó Orihime, abriendo los ojos como platos- ¡Qué terrible para ti, Byakuya!

-Lo llevo sorprendentemente bien, considerando los problemas que ha creado... -confesó Byakuya, apoyándole una firme mano en la espalda para conducirla hasta el estudio, con Kon a sus talones.

-¿Problemas?

-Regalos de boda, invitaciones que nos han mandado a los dos...

Byakuya cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella cuadrando los hombros.

-Venga, dame esa terrible noticia. No me tengas en ascuas más.

Orihime lo miró trágicamente, cansada de tantas emociones, del viaje y la presión de las últimas semanas.

-Ojalá no hubiera sido tan tonta de permitir que pensaras lo que pensaste. Sabes, ni siquiera estaba tomando la píldora -admitió nerviosa, y esperó que Byakuya sacara la conclusión lógica.

Byakuya la miró intensamente.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver...?

Orihime se sintió desfallecer y se tambaleó ligeramente.

-¡Te has puesto pálida! -exclamó Byakuya dando un paso adelante y sujetándola con cuidado para hacerla sentarse en el sofá.

-Estoy embarazada -dijo Orihime sin expresión, mientras él se ponía a su lado.

-Embarazada -repitió, como si nunca hubiese oído la palabra antes.

-La noche en que Juushiro tuvo el infarto -le recordó Orihime en un susurro, esperando su reacción.

-Estás embarazada -los ojos de Byakuya relucieron plateados-. De repente me siento casi mareado -dijo tembloroso-. Tienes a mi bebé ahí dentro.

-Después de una noche solamente -suspiró Orihime, mirándose las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Byakuya le separó las manos para entrelazarle las suyas.

-Dio ... sólo esa vez, cara mia -dijo con un tono muy extraño.

-Estás disgustado. No te culpo. Todas las otras veces tomaste precauciones... -se quedó callada con evidente vergüenza.

-Está claro que el destino ha intervenido aquí -con una alegría que sólo podía ser para que ella no se sintiera ofendida, pensó Orihime-. Está claro que no estás mirando el lado positivo. Al fin y al cabo, estamos casados, aunque nadie lo diría, al ver que no llevas anillos -reclamó, suave como la seda.

-Me los quité en cuanto me despedí de Juushiro. Pensé que nuestro matrimonio tenía que permanecer en secreto -explicó, perpleja ante el giro que había dado la conversación y esperando que en cualquier momento explotara.

Byakuya se levantó de un salto y la tomó de los brazos.

-Estás cansada, tienes que acostarte.

-Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora.

-Cuando estés más cómoda.

La llevó arriba, a su dormitorio y la hizo sentarse en la magnífica cama con dosel.

-No has dicho nada de lo que pensaba que dirías. Tienes un autocontrol impresionante -dijo Orihime tristemente.

-Perdón por decírtelo, pero tu mente funciona tan distinto de la mía que no me comprendes demasiado -declaró Byakuya apesadumbrado, mientras le quitaba los zapatos y la chaqueta.

-Dime lo que tengas que decir -insistió Orihime con ansiedad.

-Después de que duermas una siesta, cara. Casi te desmayas abajo y todavía estás muy pálida. Hay mucho tiempo para hablar.

Orihime hundió la cara en la almohada.

-Deja de ser tan bueno conmigo -le dijo con voz dolida-. Me haces sentir peor. Sé lo que sientes, lo que pasa es que escondes tus sentimientos mejor que yo.

Byakuya le acarició el pelo.

-A dormir -murmuró con ternura-. Si te sirve de consuelo, yo también pensaba que te leía como un libro abierto, y luego descubrí que en tu forma de pensar no existe la lógica. Es una cuestión de impulsos, de reacciones momentáneas...

-No es verdad -murmuró ella, encantada de tenerlo y demasiado exhausta para despreciarse por ser tan débil. Mejor era disfrutarlo, pensó. No lo tendría por mucho tiempo.

Orihime durmió hasta las siete y se levantó para darse una ducha mientras pensaba en Byakuya. ¡Qué amable había sido con ella! Pero claro, era un hombre sofisticado y culto. No iba a reaccionar como un adolescente atemorizado tratando de huir de sus responsabilidades.

Fisher le avisó desde la puerta que la cena se servía a las ocho. Se puso un elegante vestido negro sin mangas que ya había usado en la isla, pero el embarazo le daba una plenitud a sus senos que se notaba ya.

Al llegar al comedor, vio que Fisher se había esforzado en crear un ambiente apropiado, con candelabros de plata y elegante vajilla. Pobre Fisher. No tenía ni idea de qué poco apropiado resultaba.

Byakuya se unió a ella en la puerta. Alto y elegante, la hizo sentirse consciente de su propia femineidad.

-¿Podrás tolerar las velas por una noche? -le preguntó con suavidad.

Orihime se ruborizó.

-Estuve terrible esa noche, ¿no? -gimió-. Acababa de enterarme de que estaba embarazada...

-¿Ya lo sabías? -interrumpió Byakuya sorprendido.

Orihime asintió.

-No me extraña que estuvieses consternada -dijo, ayudándola con la silla.

Después de una comida deliciosa, fueron al salón a tomar el café, y la tensión se hizo presa de ella nuevamente.

-¿Podemos terminar la conversación? -preguntó, levantándose y caminando por la habitación -¡No entiendo cómo puedes charlar como si no pasara nada!

-Muy sencillo. La respuesta es que no pasa nada. Quiero a ese bebé -respondió Byakuya con total calma.

-Pero fue un accidente...

-No. Y no vuelvas nunca a decirlo -dijo, controlando una sonrisa-. Los bebés crecen y se convierten en adolescentes a quienes no les gusta enterarse de que son el resultado en un fallo, si lo sabré yo.

Orihime se ruborizó y se sentó un instante, para volver a caminar.

-Ya lo sé, pero...

-No me puedo creer que quieras un aborto.

-Yo no, pero creía que tú sí.

-Ni se me ocurriría. Mi padre quiso privarme del derecho de nacer -le recordó con irónico disgusto-. Jamás lo haría con mi propio hijo. No sólo lo quiero, sino que también estoy decidido a ser un buen padre desde el principio.

Orihime se quedó sin aliento al escucharlo. Nunca soñó que lo aceptaría de tal modo.

-Será un poco difícil cuando nos separemos... divorciemos, quiero decir -señaló incómoda.

-Me temo que aquí tendrás que ser muy valiente y sacrificada, cara mía -la observó, con un relámpago de expectación en los ojos violetas.

-No te comprendo.

-Ha llegado el momento de decirte adiós a Ichigo.

-¿Ichigo! -Orihime se sorprendió de que Ichigo apareciese en los momentos más insólitos.

-Si ambos queremos lo mejor para nuestro hijo, ni siquiera pensaremos en un divorcio en este momento -afirmó Byakuya convencido, observándola dar pequeños círculos en el centro de la habitación.

-Pero... -dijo Orihime, totalmente desconcertada por la noticia y borracha de alegría con sólo pensarlo.

-Así que seguimos juntos -afirmó Byakuya tenso-. Pero Ichigo se queda fuera. Tendrás que aceptarlo.

-Pero Ichigo es sólo un amigo...

-Te pasaste una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos hablando por teléfono a Nueva York desde Granada. Me parece que hubo un exceso de amistad de una hora y media.

-¿Tanto? -dijo Orihime, tropezando con la chimenea y agarrándose para enderezarse- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Pagué la cuenta del hotel antes de ir a la clínica.

Estaba obsesionado con Ichigo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¡Estaba furioso porque había hablado con él!

-¿Estás celoso? ¿Celoso de Ichigo?

-¡No seas ridícula! -se ruborizó Byakuya ofendido.

-Perdona -se disculpó Orihime, considerando innecesario decirle que Ichigo sólo era un amigo.

Byakuya se le acercó y, poniéndole las manos en los delgados hombros, la guió hasta el sofá.

-Lo único que digo es que en este matrimonio sólo hay sitio para dos. Tú y yo.

-¿Y Rangiku? La fuiste a ver la noche en que me dejaste en el hotel.

-No. No la fui a ver. Me topé con ella. Mejor dicho, ella se topó conmigo a la mañana siguiente. Yo me quedé en otro de mis apartamentos. Rangiku vio la limusina la mañana siguiente, se invitó a desayunar conmigo y me pidió que la trajese a Londres. No podía decir que no.

Aunque Orihime quería creerlo, se daba cuenta de que si Byakuya hablaba de continuar casados, sería tonto de su parte ahora confesar su atracción por su hermanastra y crear una fricción entre ellas. Pero no acababa de comprenderlo. Byakuya había aparecido con un fabuloso anillo de rubíes en la clínica, una especie de regalo de despedida. Rangiku estaba rara, como si algo hubiese sucedido entre los dos.

-Creaste un problema. Nunca le tendrías que haber dicho a Rangiku que nuestro matrimonio no iba en serio.

Orihime pensó en su hermana. Sabía que tendría que hablar con ella para poder aclarar esas estúpidas sospechas. En cuanto decidió hacerlo, se sintió libre de poder apreciar la felicidad que la embargaba. Pero si no hubiese sido por el bebé, quizás Byakuya nunca...

-No estoy segura de que puedas aguantar estar casado conmigo años y años.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Byakuya envarándose.

-Te aburres fácilmente -la duda se reflejó en los ojos de el.

-¿Cómo crees que me puedo aburrir contigo si no sé con qué vas a salir en cada instante?

Fisher golpeó la puerta para anunciar una llamada urgente.

Sabiendo que podía llevarle horas, Orihime subió a la habitación despacio. Luego entró y cerró la puerta con suavidad, para dar un infantil salto en la cama y saltar en el colchón mientras lanzaba las almohadas.

-¡Sí... sí... sí! -gritó.

La puerta que conectaba con la salita estaba entreabierta y se abrió suavemente para dar paso a Byakuya, con el teléfono móvil en una mano y una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca.

-Conque algo de bueno tendré, cara mía -dijo, con voz sensual-. Cuando estábamos abajo no parecías nada entusiasmada en seguir casada conmigo, pero mira tú por dónde, te encuentro celebrando aquí solita.

-Yo... yo -Orihime se había quedado petrificada. Byakuya dejó el teléfono y comenzó a desvestirse con parsimonia, haciéndola enrojecer.

-Sí, ahora ya sabes cuándo te deseo -canturreó Byakuya satisfecho.

Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa radiante que le soltó el corazón de sus amarras. Parecía tan feliz, más todavía que en la isla.

Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarse a él, apretándose contra su pecho mientras la tensión se evaporaba en el círculo de sus brazos.

-Te he echado de menos... -gimió Byakuya y la besó hambriento.

-Así que quiero ver a Ichigo por última vez -concluyó Orihime en el denso silencio. Había pasado una semana maravillosa desde su llegada a Londres y era la primera vez que no estaban de acuerdo.

-No -dijo Byakuya secamente.

-Sólo para explicarle que me he casado y por eso no me he puesto en contacto con él -repitió Orihime.

-No quiero que lo veas. Me parece que es perfectamente razonable.

-Pues a mí no. No me parece razonable en absoluto -dijo Orihime apenada-. Y tampoco creo que te tenga que pedir permiso.

-Eres mi esposa -dijo Byakuya con frialdad, como un tirano-. Te tendría que importar lo que pienso.

-Si hubiera sido mi novio, todavía. Comprendería que estuvieras celoso. Pero aunque en algún momento haya creído que estaba enamorada de él, lo superé hace tiempo -comentó Orihime con estudiada parsimonia.

El silencio volvió a reinar, denso y palpitante.

-Vale -Byakuya arrojó el Financial Times sobre la mesa de desayuno y se puso de pie-. Puedes verlo en un sitio público durante una hora.

-Lo llamaré hoy -dijo Orihime, volviendo a su café y su libro con un aura de total tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué no lo llamas la semana que viene, cuando Juushiro esté aquí? -sugirió, indeciso al lado de la puerta.

-No. No quiero esperar tanto -dijo Orihime mirándolo y esbozando una alegre sonrisa-. ¿Vendrás a comer?

La tormentosa expresión de su rostro se evaporó por arte de magia.

-Me encantaría, pero comer en casa me agota.

Orihime se ruborizó.

-Tengo una reunión diplomática muy aburrida hoy -dijo, todavía en la puerta mientras Orihime se enfrascaba de nuevo en su libro-. Preferiría estar contigo.

En la cama, pensó Orihime. Típico. Pero aunque se habían atraído sexualmente al principio, estaba resultando maravilloso en otros aspectos también.

Fisher le había contado cómo se había ganado el asustado corazoncito de Kon. Huesos, juguetes, bombones de chocolate... frente a los ojos del atónito mayordomo, Byakuya había utilizado todos los trucos posibles para sacarlo de sus escondites. La emocionaba muchísimo que un hombre que jamás había tenido un animal hiciera semejante esfuerzo. Recompensado, desde luego, porque Kon lo adoraba.

Y también estaba el estanque que había hecho construir para los pececitos.

Lo único que la preocupaba era que no la hubiese ayudado a encontrar a Rangiku. ¿Sería porque realmente no la podía soportar o porque algo había sucedido entre ellos que le trataba de ocultar?

Ésa era la única nube en su futuro, porque Byakuya se comportaba como un marido verdadero, hablando del bebé como si ya hubiese nacido. La semana siguiente venía Juushiro y harían una recepción para quinientas personas.

Llamó a Ichigo a media mañana para contarle lo de la boda e invitarlo. Reaccionó con sorpresa e insistió en verla. Orihime pensaba que ni se molestaría en hacerlo.

Y luego, al mediodía, el mundo se le vino abajo. Renji Abarai llamó para preguntarle dónde comía Byakuya.

-Mencionó una reunión diplomática -dijo Orihime sorprendida.

-No. Canceló para reunirse con tu hermana, y debe tener el móvil apagado. Es por un tema urgente.

-No sé dónde han ido -dijo Orihime, cuando logró recobrar la voz.

Renji cortó, dejándola totalmente apabullada. ¿Byakuya tenía una aventura con Rangiku? ¿Era tan tonta que no se había dado cuenta? ¿Y entonces, por qué la llevaba a la cama temprano todas las noches?

Media hora más tarde, Fisher abría la puerta del salón.

-La señorita Matsumoto, señora -anunció.

Y antes de que Orihime pudiera recuperar el aliento, entró Rangiku llorosa y casi histérica.

-¡He hecho algo horrible y me vas a odiar, pero eres la única que puede ayudarme! -exclamó, antes de que Fisher cerrara la puerta-. He metido la pata. Intenté chantajear a Byakuya -Rangiku se pasó una mano por la melena rubia-. ¿Cómo te has casado con un tipo tan odioso, Orihime?

Orihime se desplomó en una silla.

-Te acostaste con Byakuya -dijo, como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

-¿Acostarme? ¡Ni loca! -lloriqueó Rangiku-. Me arrojé en sus brazos aquella mañana en la costa, pero no quiso saber nada conmigo. ¡No lo dudó en lo más mínimo!

Orihime sintió pena por su hermana y la abrazó, haciéndola sentar en el sofá, palmeándola en el hombro para tranquilizarla.

-Te comprendo -dijo, porque sabía lo que ello significaba para su hermana, acostumbrada a que los hombres cayeran a sus pies como moscas.

-¡Me dijo que era una harpía, que ni merecía lamerte los zapatos, el desgraciado!

-¿Qué hiciste para chantajearlo?

-Lo llamé de repente esta mañana y le dije que se arrepentiría si no se reunía conmigo hoy-reveló su hermana temblorosa-. Y cuando apareció lo amenacé con decirle a Juushiro que vuestro matrimonio era un fiasco.

Orihime se puso pálida.

-Dios mío...

-Era la forma de vengarme -susurró su hermana avergonzada-. ¡No lo habría hecho nunca, pero sentía que si le sacaba un poco de dinero me sentiría mejor después de la forma en que me humilló!

-No creo que lo hiciera por humillarte, Rangiku.

-¡Fue muy humillante cuando se rió de mi amenaza y me dijo que estabas embarazada!-protestó Rangiku, rompiendo un pañuelo de papel entre sus dedos-. ¡Y luego se enfadó y me dijo que pagaría con tal de que te dejara en paz, y entonces me sentí todavía peor!

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no sonreír, Orihime trató de calmar a su alterada hermana. Entonces Rangiku se desahogó y le contó sus verdaderos problemas. Ya no la llamaban para trabajos porque estaba haciéndose mayor y en Los Angeles nadie había mostrado ningún interés en su carrera como actriz.

-¡Y además me dijo que vendría y te lo contaría todo! -continuó Rangiku-. Así que me vine volando, porque no podría soportar perderte. Siempre he contado contigo -murmuró Rangiku-. A nadie más le intereso.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de golpe y Byakuya dio un paso para entrar, pero Orihime se puso de pie.

-Te agradezco que hayas encontrado a Rangiku, Byakuya -le dijo con una sonrisa decidida-. Ahora que me lo ha contado todo estamos haciendo las paces.

Byakuya retrocedió con desgana y Orihime calmó a Rangiku y la acompañó a un taxi.

Al volver, Byakuya la esperaba.

-Tendría que haberte dicho lo de Rangiku desde el principio -dijo-. En cuanto la mencionaste, la noche en que me contaste la verdad de sus deudas, me di cuenta. Tiene una reputación...

Orihime le lanzó una gris mirada de reproche y fue como si a un volcán le pusieran una tapa para evitar que destruyera su entorno

-Conozco a mi hermana, Byakuya. No necesitas protegerme de ella -suspiró compasiva-. Está acostumbrada a usar su belleza para conseguir lo que quiere y necesitará mucho apoyo para hacer algunos cambios...

-¡Accidenti! ¿Piensas que va a cambiar?

-De la noche a la mañana, no, pero tendrá que hacerlo. No tiene otra opción -dijo con tranquila confianza-. No puede seguir vistiéndose como si tuviera quince años. Y no te preocupes -añadió para tranquilizarlo-, no querrá venir mientras estés aquí. No le gustas en absoluto.

Boquiabierto por sus sabias conclusiones, Byakuya la vio subir las escaleras.

-¿Dónde vas?

-A tomar una copa con Ichigo. Dijiste que no había problema.

Byakuya apretó los puños en los bolsillos de su elegante pantalón.

-Mentí. Me da miedo que lo veas y te des cuenta de que lo quieres con locura.

Oírlo admitir que estaba celoso le causó mucha ternura.

-Lo cancelaré entonces, no te preocupes -murmuró dulcemente-. Hace semanas que me he dado cuenta de que te amo con locura a ti.

Se lo dijo porque pensó que se merecía saberlo. Mientras subía a la habitación para llamar y cancelar su cita, Orihime se preguntó si se arrepentiría luego de habérselo dicho. Cada vez le costaba más esconder sus emociones.

Byakuya la siguió a la habitación.

-Dices que me amas... -dijo-. ¿Quiere decir que me tienes cariño, o que me quieres tanto como lo querías a Ichigo?

Orihime sintió que su corazón rebosaba de amor al oírlo. Era tan vulnerable. Lo miró con ternura en los ojos.

-Con Ichigo fue sólo el capricho de creer que estaba enamorada. No era ni la enésima parte de lo que siento por ti.

Byakuya la tomó de las manos y la acercó a él.

-He estado rezando por oír eso desde la noche en que Juushiro enfermó.

A Orihime se le abrieron los ojos como platos, pendiente de cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Desde entonces?

-Cuando te vi en la puerta de la habitación, me di cuenta. Estaba enamorado de ti y no quería dejarte ir por si te me escapabas -confesó Byakuya mientras el color se le subía a las mejillas-. A la mañana siguiente me sentía genial, hasta que me dijiste que había sido un error y en el único que podías pensar era en Ichigo.

Byakuya la amaba. Orihime le enmarcó la cara con las manos.

-Pensé que eso era lo que querías oír en ese momento. Perdóname. Si hubiese sabido cómo te sentías, nunca te lo habría dicho.

Más tarde, no recordaba cómo habían llegado a la cama, ni cómo sus ropas habían desaparecido. Y después de hacer el amor con salvaje pasión, seguros en el amor que los unía, lograron volver a hablar.

-Cuando fuimos a comer con Juushiro y anunció sus planes de boda, sentí que era mi oportunidad, porque pensaba que seguías enamorada de Ichigo -explicó Byakuya, con los ojos llenos de amor-. Si lograba ponerte un anillo en el dedo, tendría la posibilidad de ganarme tu amor.

-¿Te querías casar conmigo? -se asombró Orihime, recordando la sinceridad con que la había persuadido que se casara con él.

-¡Mamma mia! Si no lo hubiese querido, habría encontrado mil razones para convencerlo, empezando porque te merecías la alegría de organizar una boda como Dios manda.

-Pero tuve una boda como Dios manda -le aseguró Orihime-. Y una luna de miel genial. Pero... ¿por qué insististe que llamara a Ichigo en nuestra noche de bodas?

-Estabas tan triste después de recibir esa estúpida carta que te mandó, que me diste pena. Me sentí culpable de negarte el contacto con él.

A Orihime se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-Oh, Byakuya, si me querías realmente fue muy generoso de tu parte.

-¡Fue un impulso estúpido! -la contradijo Byakuya- Cuando te oí tan cariñosa tranquilizándolo por teléfono, di un puñetazo a la pared y me clavé el abrelatas.

-¡Ay, Dios! -le tembló la voz a Orihime, que intentaba controlar la risa- ¡Tu pobre mano!

-Me carcomían los celos.

Finalmente lo admitía. Le dio un beso en el dedo como recompensa.

-Aunque nunca me creí que me estabas usando sólo por el sexo, amore mio -informó Byakuya, apretándola contra él y mirándola posesivo.

-No. Ya sabía que me había enamorado de ti, pero no quería que te asustaras y alejaras de mí. Y terminé haciéndolo en Granada -se lamentó Orihime.

-Me disgusté tanto, que tuve que alejarme para poner en orden mis ideas. Y a la mañana siguiente vino Rangiku...

-Ya sé, olvídalo -lo instó Orihime.

-Volvía a la clínica con el anillo de rubíes porque me habías dicho que significaba amor apasionado para declararte mi amor... ¿qué te pasa?

-Ahora entiendo todo -suspiró Orihime-. Viste la cuenta del hotel y te enteraste de que había llamado a Ichigo...

-Fue como si me hubiesen retirado el suelo bajo los pies, y no me atreví a hacerlo. Pero cuando llegué a Londres ya me había tranquilizado e hice todo lo posible por mantener abierta la comunicación entre nosotros. También intenté poner a Kon de mi lado...

-¿Así que el bebé fue una buena noticia?

-¡Fue la mejor del mundo! -exclamó Byakuya estrechándola entre sus brazos hasta hacerla perder el aliento, ahora si estaba segura de que el amor que ambos se tenían era real.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Waaa ya se termino esta historia TT_TT hubiera querido que fuese mas larga pero no se pudo… pero no se preocupen que pronto subiré otras byahime

BYAHIME 4EVER


End file.
